


Todo y nada

by ChiharuEnomoto33



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, OOC, Shota
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiharuEnomoto33/pseuds/ChiharuEnomoto33
Summary: Londres, 1831.En una época donde la división de clases y los prejuicios son el pan de cada día, de alguna manera un burgués llamado Thor acabará encontrándose con un muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes. Este hecho traerá como consecuencia una maravillosa catástrofe que podría cambiarlo todo y también, nada.





	1. Prólogo

# Todo y nada

###  Prólogo

Hubo un temblor que agitó el agua en donde los cisnes nadaban pacíficamente. Todos ellos salieron volando despavoridos por el arrebato de aquella paz que rogaban encontrar a donde quiera que iban y sólo ahí conseguían.

La joven rubia frunció el ceño, sabiendo el origen de aquella calamidad justo en el momento en que esta estaba sucediendo. Lo que la desconcertó en sí no había sido tal artilugio de la naturaleza, sino su evidente contraste de fuerza con los otros que comúnmente se daban cuando algo así pasaba. Dejó atrás la comida que estaba destinada a las aves y se dirigió rumbo a la cabaña resguardada bajo las raíces de aquel grande y hermoso fresno.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Pareciera que hubieras presenciado algo trágico, pequeña.

Sentadas sobre una banca construida de una de las ramas del árbol, se encontraban tejiendo una mujer mayor con el rostro coronado de cabellos blancos, quien acababa de reírse de la más pequeña, junto a otra que serenamente cantaba una tonadilla musical que ya se sabía más que de memoria.

-Es que no me esperaba tal repercusión aquí por lo que está pasando, tenía entendido que no sería tan devastador.

-Todo lo que a él compete es devastador. Y lamentablemente tendrá consecuencias en cualquier otro sitio en el que se encuentre.

El tarareo se vio interrumpido por la abrupta conversión de este en palabras, que habían sido pronunciadas por aquella mujer con cabellos oscuros a un costado de la otra. Esta tenía las arrugas características de la mediana edad y unas cejas delgadas que custodiaban unos ojos que en ese momento, se abrieron en dirección a la joven rubia, como si el manto blanquecino que cubría sus pupilas no fuera impedimento para saber en dónde estaba. Y ciertamente no lo era.

Tomó asiento a un lado de aquella mujer que admiraba y respetaba desde siempre, cuando se les había asignado la tarea que tendrían que llevar a cabo hasta el fin de sus días... o del mundo, lo que ocurriera primero. Agarró su telar y empezó a hilar siguiendo el ejemplo de las otras, hasta que de repente se percató que la anciana miraba fijamente algo que la invidente, estática, sostenía en sus manos. En cuanto posó sus ojos en aquellos hilos, los reconoció.

-Están muy juntos- afirmó lo obvio.

-Más de lo que deberían.

-Un poco menos de lo que han estado- carraspeó la senil mujer.

-¿Los dejaremos acercarse, aun cuando toda la fatalidad actual está por consumirnos?

-Morirán antes de que aquí sea decidido nuestro destino. Incluso te puedo asegurar pequeña, que pasarán siglos allá cuando por fin todo llegue a su desenlace. El tiempo es relativo.

-Además, aunque Odín mismo nos ha pedido una oportunidad para él, no podemos dársela en nuestro espacio temporal. Ya no hay salvación para él aquí, pero allá sí. Allá todavía está por revelarse su destino.

La tríada de la fortuna asintió dándose consentimiento la una a la otra para lo que cada quien debía tejer. De un momento a otro ya tenían un plan y pese a lo que los mortales y dioses creían, en la mujer ciega no residía el poder para manipular el curso de los acontecimientos, sino únicamente aquel que el árbol le confería para encaminarlos y predecirlos.

Después de todo, era Yggdrasil quien regalaba el libre albedrío... y también podía quitarlo.

  


* * *

       
``   
**NOTA: ¡Buenas! Espero que el inicio haya sido entendible. La verdad es que la historia en sí no tendrá tintes mágicos, sólo que esto está aquí para *spoiler*. En fin, este es mi primer fic, así que me esforzaré mucho. Acepto críticas constructivas y correcciones ortográficas. ******  

    
``  
``  



	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto, así que de antemano perdón por las fallas que pueda tener al usar la plataforma. Aquí me gustaría hacer mención de mi beta reader: _Kimiyu _, que fue la que me indicó un par de errores que tenía por ahí. También quería informar que estaré subiendo un capítulo por día hasta llegar al 7, a partir de ahí postearé uno semanalmente. Y pues nada, empecemos... ****__**

# Todo y nada

### Capítulo Uno

Un soplo de aire frío impactó directamente en su cara haciéndolo toser un poco del hollín restante que aún deambulaba por su organismo. Su garganta raspaba y sus ojos de un verde brillante dejaban salir lágrimas causadas por el esfuerzo que suponía para su aparato respiratorio el expulsar dicho material tóxico. 

Había sido su último trabajo como limpia chimeneas hace tres días el que lo había puesto en ese estado, aunque no podría atribuirle todo el mérito a eso, pues nunca había respirado libremente desde que había llegado a la edad de seis años. Se había visto obligado a trabajar en una fábrica textil junto a sus hermanos mayores para subsanar las deudas que su padre había adquirido por su adicción al opio, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que el precario salario que recibía este como obrero en la mina de carbón, no ayudaba en nada.

Todo el mundo se había mudado a la ciudad. Hubo un éxodo masivo que se movió de la provincia hacia Londres y su padre había creído que era una muy buena idea hacer lo que los demás, que estaban preocupados por el exceso de producción que había en las granjas aledañas a la suya lo que implicaba que la oferta de hortalizas fuera amplia y el pago a los granjeros, escaso. Grave error. Su madre había muerto al año de llegar a la capital y siendo objetivos, como él siempre lo era, debían dar gracias a Dios porque en la casucha de 5 por 5 ya no cabía otra alma más allá de la de sus 10 hermanos y él mismo. El ser el menor no era un hecho que lo consolara tampoco, sino todo lo contrario. 

Apretó mucho más fuerte sus rodillas contra su pecho para darse calor. El otoño estaba empezando y él, como si se tratara de un brote nuevo de viruela, le temía con todo su ser al invierno, ¿qué haría cuando llegara si no tenía un trabajo y la última caja de cartón junto con sus zapatos se los había robado una pandilla de vándalos? No es que sus zapatos lo cubrieran mucho con la cantidad de hoyos que había en ellos pero ahora sentía que estaba más cerca de morir congelado que antes. 

Si tan solo no hubiera empujado al administrador por querer tocar a su hermana mayor bajo sus faldas, no tendría que estar tan estresado en esos momentos… ni tampoco furioso, porque para empeorar el asunto, la chica había sido más que mal agradecida al no mover, al igual que ninguno de sus hermanos, ni un dedo para ayudarlo cuando lo habían echado.

Recordó el día en que su padre por primera vez le había abrazado para después abofetearlo. Había sido una lección que no comprendió hasta que Laufey le explicó lo obvio: el cariño no sirve sino para ser usado a favor de quien lo recibe. Jamás había podido comprobar su teoría porque no había encontrado a nadie que lo quisiera, pero al parecer su hermana Angélica y los otros sí que lo habían hecho con él.

Resopló, obligando a su mente a ser pragmática: ya de nada valía lamentarse, lo hecho estaba hecho. Mañana esperaba encontrar un trabajo porque ya llevaba tres días sin comer y su estómago comenzaba a comerse a su estómago. Tal vez si eso no sucedía tendría que unirse a las pandillas, aunque dudaba que lo aceptaran con la complexión tan desgarbada que tenía, o peor: se vería obligado a mendigar.

* * *

Había llegado la mañana y con ella se le había ido el día entero yendo de un lado a otro de las calles en busca de alguna panadería que pudiera barrer o de una tienda en donde pudiera fungir como descargador de hortalizas. En los primeros no le daban trabajo por su apariencia andrajosa, aunque aún no entendía cómo podría afectarle eso a su tarea de barrendero, y en el segundo no se le podía dar el trabajo por enclenque, eso sí que tenía más lógica y para él la lógica era un signo de que todavía no perdía sus facultades de raciocinio por el hambre.

Incluso había ido al Centro de Correspondencia, pese a que ya adivinaba la respuesta que le iban a dar, para hacerla de recadero o algo por el estilo. Lo mismo pasó al pedir empleo de mozo en una casa no tan grande para que su humillación no lo fuera también. Le pareció gracioso la forma en cómo la mujer del servicio lo vio con desprecio antes de darle tiempo a hablar y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, como si ella no fuera otra cosa que una más de la prole como él. Patético.

Al final había recurrido a buscar entre los desperdicios de las panaderías, por si encontraba algo que no estuviera tan descompuesto. Comería lo que fuera, incluso harina cruda, ya lo había hecho antes y de un dolor de estómago no había pasado. Pero esta vez, no encontró más que un poco de manteca con algo de hongos. Tuvo que comerla para guardar una cantidad mínima de grasa por si su suerte seguía así, aunque de hacerlo estaba seguro que amanecería muerto dentro de poco.

Una vez más escupió a los cielos por la vida que le había tocado y se lamentó de sus callos en las manos y de sus dedos congelados cuando vio pasar frente a él un carruaje de gente pudiente, que sólo le tiró un poco de polvo en la cara.

Fue ahí donde se percató de que se había alejado mucho del centro y se inquietó. Por esas zonas había pandillas conformadas por muchachos y hombres que habían sido o bien corridos de donde trabajaban o que traficaban una imitación de opio por cantidades exorbitantes. De hecho, tal barrio era perfecto para esa tarea porque todavía no contaba con candelas que lo iluminasen y como ya estaba oscureciendo una alarma sonó en su cabeza. Debía irse pronto si no quería que le robaran algo más.

Muchas veces había pensado en unirse a las pandillas de ladrones pero sabía que entre ellos imperaba la ley del más fuerte no la del más inteligente, y la primera no era una cualidad de la que él gozara. La última, por otro lado, si bien no era apreciada por esa gente, le había servido en más de una ocasión con el administrador, pero no para nada muy bueno debía admitir, pues había logrado siempre tramar una serie de mentiras complejas para salvarse de ser descubierto en alguno de sus intentos por aprender cosas nuevas o simplemente por ocultar las evidencias de sus juegos, esto durante la muy corta época de su infancia. Los niños de su clase no tenían derecho a la diversión o al ocio, sólo al trabajo duro.

Sin embargo, siempre había sido revitalizante darse cuenta de que era capaz de engañar y de evitar castigos con sus emperifolladas adulaciones. Por supuesto que lo habían cachado dos veces en su juego en algún momento durante los doce años que llevaba de vida en el mundo pero para él era un récord si no, que se lo preguntaran a su hermano que había sido encerrado en el sótano de la fábrica cuando había intentado imitarlo.

Iba caminando ya por la zona empedrada de la ciudad, aquella cercana a los vecindarios bien cuidados e iluminados de los burgueses y a los grandes almacenes que estos solían frecuentar, cuando escuchó un ruido en la lejanía. Ya era tarde para salir a pasear pero muy temprano para dejar una fiesta típica de burgueses, lo sabía porque el tonto administrador siempre alardeaba de más cuando el patrón lo invitaba a una y solía decir que acababa entrada la madrugada.

De repente su estómago gruñó, contrayéndose en un desesperado intento por alcanzar un poco de alimento con el que su estómago no contaba. Él no lo sabía, pero ese órgano suyo, si no obtenía una fuente de nutrientes pronto, acabaría desgarrándose y llevándolo a una muerte tanto lenta como dolorosa.

En ese momento, una idea se formó en su cabeza, era humillante pero ya casi llegaba a su límite. Sonrió con burla hacia sí mismo, porque esta sería su apuesta mortal.


	3. Chapter 3

### Capítulo Dos

La junta con Edward Backs, representante de George Stephenson, había durado mucho más de lo anticipado pero claro que había valido la pena: había obtenido un excelente porcentaje en los intereses del préstamo concedido el año pasado para echar a andar el nuevo invento de este último, denominado _ferrocarril _. Al principio no había estado completamente convencido con la ruta Liverpool-Mánchester que se le había asignado a este, pero ahora que de alguna manera había acabado hasta cierto punto, convirtiéndose en accionista del nuevo artefacto, no tenía protesta alguna sobre ello.__

__

__A pesar de lo que algunos escépticos pudieran pensar con respecto a este nuevo medio de transporte, considerándolo algo maquinado por el mismísimo demonio, él creía firmemente que este era el futuro de la sociedad y obviamente su banco sería quien dictara las reglas del juego para cuando llegara ese momento._ _

__

__Sólo con pensar que ya proyectaban que dentro de poco podrían poner en marcha la ruta Londres-Edimburgo, le daban ganas de reír como idiota. No se contuvo y lo hizo en cuanto subió al carruaje. A veces se sentía mal de formar parte de la oligarquía._ _

__

__Iba ya tarde a la merienda con los Earnshaw. Estaba seguro de que su amigo Francis estaría ansioso por oír las nuevas de los negocios. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser el dueño del banco más importante de Londres, te enterabas siempre de la situación económica de todo el mundo, bueno, de todo el mundo que fuese _alguien _.___ _

___ _

___El carruaje se detuvo frente a la inmensa casa de sus amigos. Un mayordomo se encargó de abrirle las rejas que cercaban el jardín para hacer ademán de querer acompañarlo al gran salón donde estaba tomando lugar la velada. Sin embargo él se negó. Dado que conocía de sobra el camino hacia la mansión de cuatro pisos, que para su gusto estaba demasiado decorada con arte surrealista que la mujer de su amigo hubiera podido comprar, veía ridículo el que alguien lo dirigirse a la sala de recreo muy bien amueblada donde ya una hueste de empleados atendían a los invitados repartiendo vino y uno que otro coñac. Resopló, por supuesto que ya habían merendado._ _ _

___ _

___-¡Thor, mi amigo!- gritó Francis- ¿Dónde diantres te habías metido?_ _ _

___ _

___-Negocios, ya sabes lo de siempre- se encogió de hombros y le sonrió._ _ _

___ _

___Francis rio ante su comentario así como mencionó lo triste que era tener trabajo y millones de eventos que atender porque todos quería cenar contigo, a lo que Thor soltó una carcajada divertida mientras se comenzaba a encaminar al patio de atrás junto a sus colegas más allegados para discutir las típicas cosas de hombres: política, economía, negocios y uno que otro chisme caliente. Estaba seguro de que se enteraría de cuántas veces Fandral le había puesto el cuerno a su esposa esa semana o de lo indigestado que la había pasado Volstagg en la fiesta dada por sus padres en Manchester._ _ _

_____ _

Fue a medio camino hacia el porche contiguo al patio trasero, cuando una voz dulce como el murmullo de las cigarras que andaba por el pasillo en dirección a la recepción de la casa, lo paró en seco.

-¿Thor? Creí que ya no vendrías.

Thor se volvió y asintió hacia sus cinco amigos, que entendiendo bien la señal, siguieron su camino hacia el patio donde lo esperarían con algunos puros recién traídos de la India. Thor se enojó consigo mismo. Había creído que Sif ya había vuelto a casa al no verla platicando con las demás damas, y la verdad era que ni le había pasado por su cabeza el buscarla. Se regañó mentalmente por tal acción esperando algún reclamo, el cual nunca llegó. Por el contrario, la hermosa mujer sólo le dedico una sonrisa de felicidad por encontrarlo al fin.

-¿Sif? ¿Eso que llevas ahí es Magni?- apuntó al pequeño bulto de casi tres años que Fiorella cargaba en sus brazos.

-Sí, no dejaba de llorar el pobre- la mujer poso su mano sobre la cabeza rubia del pequeño, que dormía plácidamente pegado al cuerpo de su nana.

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada enternecida a su querida esposa. Era por ella que había logrado llevar un matrimonio tranquilo y sin vicisitudes. La mayoría de las mujeres dejarían a sus hijos con sus nanas para ir a las fiestas incluso cuando estos lloraban, pero no Sif.

-Estaba a punto de recoger a Thrud del cuarto de juegos de Stephany para marcharme.

-¿A ella también la trajiste?-abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación para ver como Sif se encogía de hombros y susurraba que habría sido injusto dejarla si se llevaba a Magni solamente.

Thor rio y las dos mujeres que pasaban por ahí rumbo al sanitario, que por supuesto estaban al pendiente de ellos por si había una pelea marital, sonrieron al ver que el hombre se lo tomaba de esa manera. A decir verdad todos los amigos de Thor lo querían mucho y lo admiraban, pues a pesar de ser uno de los más pudientes de la recepción aun así no era soberbio ni amargado, al contrario: era risueño y siempre estaba alegre, así que cuando se excusó para dejar el pequeño convivio nadie habló mal ni de él ni de su esposa.

Esto último era algo poco habitual entre las mujeres, que no perdían oportunidad de crear un chisme, y que ante tal circunstancia no dijeron ni mu al verlos retirarse. Y no por buenas samaritanas, sino por el rubio. Todas envidiaban a Sif un poco por tener al único marido que no se dedicaba a ponerle el cuerno cada que podía, además de ser de los pocos que gozaba de una figura gallarda y musculosa que contrastaba con su personalidad tierna y caballerosa para con ella, la cual no temía demostrar. Estos eran los puntos que favorecían el anhelo secreto de las damas por él, pues la mayoría de los hombres eran más bien, escuálidos entre su clase y machistas hasta decir basta.

-Debe amarla mucho- resopló Lady Juliete, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta de su casa.

-Con una mujer como Sif, quién no lo haría- contratacó su esposo, dejándola tragándose su enojo. Una dama no debía retar a su marido, aunque este estuviera lejos de ser un caballero.

* * *

Su hija de 7 años no paraba de hablar mientras el carruaje se dirigía a la mansión de la encumbrada familia Odinson, más al oeste de la ciudad. La pequeña estaba encantada de tener la atención de su padre ya que hacía cinco días que no lo veía, y Thor estaba muy arrepentido de ello. Se odiaba por no poder pasar tanto tiempo con sus hijos como él quisiera pero así eran los negocios y los eventos de sociedad, no podía dejar decaer la imagen de su apellido y de su persona por más que su hija le reclamara indirectamente su ausencia.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente y él tuvo que rescatar a su hija de caer de bruces. El llanto de su pequeño Magni, recién despertado, resonó por toda la calle que a esas horas se encontraba vacía, mientras él salía del carruaje para ver qué había pasado con el cochero. En cuanto tocó el suelo de piedra pudo ver claramente la situación.

-¡Rata inmunda! ¡Ojalá te hubiera arrollado! ¡Ahora quítate del camino sabandija!-gritaba su fiel sirviente al mismo tiempo que tiraba con fuerza a un chico flacucho a un lado del camino.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con autoridad, si de por sí su voz tenía un tono grave esta vez sonó mucho más que vehemente.

-Señor mil disculpas- dijo el hombre con su pequeña boina entre las manos- ese niño se atravesó en el…

-¡Por piedad! ¡Una moneda!

Thor sintió como unas manos se aferraban a sus pantalones de talle a la medida y los apretaban. Volteó hacia abajo para encontrarse con un chico que no aparentaba más de 10 años con esos harapos que llevaba por ropa, iba descalzo y lo que más le llamó la atención fue su piel pálida, casi espectral. Y fue entonces que el niño subió la mirada y sus ojos chocaron… Nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color.

  


* * *

  


       
**NOTA: ¡Hola! Bueno, pues así comienza esta locura que me inventé. Sé que tal vez se pregunten por qué si es mi primer fic, decidí hacerlo en una época histórica, pero a decir verdad ni yo lo sé. Espero estar haciéndolo bien... ******  

    


	4. Chapter 4

### Capítulo Tres

Oía de fondo como el cochero decía algunas palabras pero no le prestó la suficiente atención hasta que sintió como el chico era arrancado de su pierna izquierda, interrumpiendo así el fútil choque que había tenido con esas esmeraldas, o eso fue lo que se dijo así mismo en cuanto fue privado de ellas.

-Alto- comandó para que Charles, uno de los sirvientes que más años llevaba en su familia, dejara de insultar al chico que simplemente retrocedía sin ponerse de pie ante cada ofensa, parecía aterrado y su pelo largo lo hacía parecer en verdad afeminado, como le decía su cochero-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres pequeño?

El niño se acercó de nuevo a gatas para quedar a la altura de su pantalón, sus ojos se veían vidriosos y le suplicó por una moneda. En verdad que no tuvo compasión para negársela, además de que se apresuró puesto que su esposa ya vociferaba a gritos para saber qué sucedía y no quería que bajara del coche, no era propio de una dama como ella hacerlo. Sin embargo, en cuanto sacó un saquito de monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de su levita, la pequeña bolsa de cuero le fue arrebatada de las manos y sin más se quedó parado como un idiota que no cabía en la consternación.

Para mal o para bien, aún no lo sabía con certeza, el chico no llego muy lejos. No era muy rápido, ya fuera por la falta de alimento o lo flaco que parecía, fue más que capturado y arrastrado de vuelta a su punto de partida por Charles quien comenzó a llamar a voces a la policía. Su esposa se asomó a la ventana del carruaje y empezó a amenazar con salir, justo antes de que Thor se lo prohibiera, la puerta de su transporte se abrió. Para su sorpresa, quien salió no fue su esposa sino su hija y tras de ella su madre que la siguió, intentando pararla sin conseguirlo, pues la pequeña rubia llegó a parar a un costado de su padre, abrazándose a su cintura.

-¡Thrud, ven aquí! ¡¿Thor, qué pasa?!- muy alterada tomó a su hija y la separó de su pierna, protegiéndola contra cualquier peligro inminente que aún era incapaz de comprender. Volteó hacia el carruaje un par de veces, nerviosa por dejar a su pequeño con su joven nana, pero no dejaría el lado de Thor por si él o su hija la necesitaran.

-Mi señor, mi señora, ¿qué hago con el ladrón?-preguntó al tiempo que forcejeaba con el niño que no paraba de intentar escapar de los brazos del hombre, quien lo tenía bien sujeto-. ¿Lo llevo con la policía o le doy una buena tunda con el fuete del caballo?

-¡¿Te robaron?!

-Sif, cálmate por favor- intentó tranquilizarla, dirigiéndole una mirada de serenidad-. Charles, ¿podrías traerlo aquí?

La orden fue acatada y el chico quedó frente a él en cuestión de segundos. En su cuerpo se reflejaba el pavor que sentía, pero su mirada contaba una historia muy distinta, era la de alguien que siempre esperaba lo peor, pero que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo con ferocidad. Era una mirada que tristemente ya se había topado antes, precisamente en las calles. Cinco de sus sirvientas eran niñas que había recogido durante el invierno hacía ya unos años, tanto de las calles como de las fábricas. Claro que estaba consciente de que no podía rescatar a todo el mundo, su padre se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero a veces se sentía frustrado por ello.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estaba a punto de darte la mitad de ese saquito- declaró vehemente, haciendo que por un momento hubiera duda en los ojos de su interlocutor, pero sólo fue ese segundo porque al siguiente lo miraba con el ceño aún más fruncido si se podía.

-¿La mitad? ¡No me haga reír con sus mentiras! ¡Puede que sea pobre pero no soy estúpido!

Charles lo volvió a insultar e hizo amago de golpearlo pero Thor lo detuvo con una simple mirada. El chico era valiente, un poco loco pues cualquier otro burgués ya lo habría mandado a matar por semejantes palabras, pero valiente al fin y al cabo.

-Aquí el único mentiroso eres tú y uno muy bueno debo decir, porque la verdad es que me dejaste anonadado-. Supo que el chico no había entendido su última palabra pero lo dejó correr, tenía el presentimiento de que no era el tipo de persona a la que le gustara ser humillado, así que le sonrió y se acomodó su pañoleta-. Suéltalo Charles- aunque este protestó acató la orden y regresó a su puesto. 

Su mujer ya se dirigía a la puerta, cuando su hija volvió a correr y sin pensar le tomó la mano al niño. Sif contuvo un gritito pero no intervino, tampoco era de las mujeres que insultarán a los menos favorecidos diciéndole a su hija que se alejara de él.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a casa?- el chico abrió tanto los ojos que si no estuvieran en esa situación habría sido más que cómico. La niña volteó en su dirección y con sus pequeños ojos cafés, herencia de su madre, casi le suplicó-. Papá, ¿puede venir con nosotros? Creo que tiene hambre como Fiorella y es muy bonito, podría jugar conmigo hasta que Magni crezca un poco más.

El mayor sonrió, no podía negarle a su hija algo así cuando había sido él el que le había enseñado a pensar y actuar de esa forma; en dos de las cinco ocasiones en que había recogido niñas de la calle, la pequeña había estado presente. Nunca había llevado a su residencia a un chico, pero siempre podría ser la primera vez.

-Podría ser un mozo, en caso de cualquier menester- apoyó Sif a su hija con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro por el gesto altruista de la niña, y por su puesto por la buena educación y ejemplo que su esposo le estaba heredando a su hija, aún sin estar presente todos los días. Thor era más que un buen esposo y padre: era un excelente ser humano, y por eso lo amaba más que a su vida.

Thor sólo asintió y dijo un firme "así sea". Al siguiente minuto ya iba rumbo a su hogar, con el niño sentado al lado de Charles en la parte delantera del carruaje.

* * *

Se mantuvo en shock todo el tiempo desde que la niña lo había tomado de la mano, hasta el momento en que se encontraba en el cuarto piso de una mansión tan lujosa, que ni en sus sueños más locos había soñado con avistar. Estaba arropado en un catre con una almohada y una sábana. ¿En verdad estaba sucediendo aquello? Sin embargo, estaba tan cansado y el colchón de paja tan calientito, que no tardó en caer en un sueño profundo.

Fue un bofetón el que lo levantó de golpe, literalmente hablando. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba y se desorientó hasta el punto de creer que las figuras femeninas que estaban frente a él, querían atraparlo. Sin más, emprendió la huida por los pasillos y aunque por un momento se sintió perdido entre aquel laberinto de cuartos, en los que por abrir la puerta sin permiso encontró gritos e insultos, al final logró dar con unas escaleras por las que bajó tan rápido que inevitablemente resbaló.

Cuando llegó al suelo muchas caras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, algunas con curiosidad y otras más bien furiosas por el tremendo susto que les había causado toda aquella algarabía. Intentó ponerse de pie y fue entonces que notó como la multitud se partía en dos para dejar pasar a una mujer regordeta. Esta lo miró, primero con desconcierto para luego dejar paso a una cara de pura angustia.

-¿Qué ha pasado niño?- como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de que tenían audiencia, frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada de la de él- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a un niño caer de culo? ¡Tremendos vagos están hechos!- todos comenzaron a reír, lo que hizo que se desconcertara mucho más si es que se podía, ¿es que acaso aquella mujer no los acababa de insultar?- Todos a sus puestos, la señora ya no tarda en despertar y el señor parte en una hora.

Y como si nada, de repente se encontraba solo con esa mujer extraña de cabellos canosos y con arrugas marcadas por la edad, que volvió a verlo con curiosidad. Ahora pudo verla mejor: tenía unas cuantas verrugas en el cuello y muchas pecas en el rostro, que antaño debía haber sido blanco pero que ahora lucía tostado por el sol. También tenía manchas en las manos, como pudo ver cuando le extendió una de ellas para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Él ni se inmutó. Se puso de pie por sí mismo, aunque con un gran dolor en las rodillas y manos, pues eran estas las que le habían ayudado a amortiguar la caída. La mujer sonrió divertida ante aquel acto de prepotencia del niño, estaba segura de que había pasado por una situación deplorable ya que estaba en extremo delgado y tenía los ojos demasiado salidos de sus cuencas, unos ojos que pudo notar eran de un color muy exótico; como una selva salvaje agregaría ella. En cierta forma le recordaba a Jane cuando llegó allí.

-¡Madre mía es cierto! Albert- llamó a un hombre que iba pasando por ahí-, haz que vengan Jane y Fiorella. Tal vez ellas puedan echar luz a la situación- le dijo cuando el hombre ya iba escaleras arriba con el mandado-. Déjame decirte pequeñajo que se me fue informada de tu llegada, aunque realmente no sé en qué se te ocupará. Ahora dime…- se le acercó y pese a que intentó retroceder, la mujer le tomó del rostro con una de sus grandes manos para que la viera directamente, a lo que él no se amilanó y subió su mentón, como retándola-, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Para qué?

-Pues cómo que para qué, ¡caramba niño! ¿Es que acaso quieres que te llamemos pequeñajo hasta que te mueras?- rio la mujer divertida, lo que lo hizo apretar los labios.- O vamos, no creas que me burlo de ti, sólo quiero eso: tu nombre.

-Loki –proclamó con un aire solemne.

-Un nombre extraño si me lo preguntas- le sonrió la mujer con ternura mientras lo soltaba, lo cual lo hizo quedarse callado. Ya no sabía que pensar de toda aquella situación disparatada.

Después de que se les informara que ambas mozas no se encontraban en disponibilidad de atender al llamado de aquella mujer, que se presentó como Eliza, se le ordenó darse un baño y cambiarse, a lo que casi da un brinco de alegría. Por supuesto que el agua que él mismo acarreó para ducharse en el patio a plena madrugada no era lo más agradable, pero sin duda era revitalizante. 

Llevaba meses sin asearse. Para ellos, bañarse era un privilegio y no porque no pudieran disponer del agua de los ríos a las afueras de la ciudad, sino por el hecho de que no les alcanzaba el tiempo. Es decir, sólo contaban con una hora para cocinar, comer y acarrear agua para beber, y así después seguir con su muy larga jornada de trabajo.

Para cuando acabó de bañarse y se dirigía a reportarse con el ama de llaves, como esta le había indicado que hiciera, el sol ya había salido por completo alzándose sobre el horizonte.

-Buenos días, pequeño.

Súbitamente se encontraba de frente con aquella mujer, que suponía era la madre de la niña que lo tomó de la mano. Detrás de ella venían dos chicas con un faldón y una blusa de manga larga, con botones que les llegaban hasta el cuello. La pequeña cofia blanca que se encargaba de recoger los cabellos de ambas, resaltaba en contraste con los cabellos castaños de la primera y le daban un toque de santidad a los rubios de la segunda.

-Usted- fue lo único que atinó a decir, a lo que aquella mujer sólo lo quedó mirando con cara de haber encontrado un objeto muy extraño.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le escupió la chica de cabellos castaños y un lunar en una de sus mejillas-, ¿no sabes que estás ante la señora de esta casa?

-Basta Jane- la calmó aquella mujer de cabellos rubio cenizo, que lucía un vestido color carmín con las características mangas de _pata de cordero_ de la época, que le llegaban a medio brazo. Tenía un rostro muy dulce que no era hermoso pero sí lindo, y su cintura acentuada por el listón blanco que la cercaba, hacía que pareciera la de una avispa-. Estoy segura que el pequeño ha pasado por cosas muy duras. Ahora, déjame comenzar las presentaciones: mi nombre es Sif Odinson, esposa de Thor Odinson y madre de la pequeñaja imprudente de 7 años que conociste anoche, aunque estoy segura de que más tarde ella querrá decirte su nombre.

Aquella mujer llamada Sif, sonrió y movido de la nada, él también lo hizo. No supo por qué, sólo que quería hacerlo. Había en ella un aura de paz, que le hacía querer estar a su lado. Las otras dos chicas dieron un paso adelante en cuanto su ama también las presentó: la rubia se llamaba Fiorella y era la nana de los niños de la casa, mientras que la castaña se llamaba Jane y era la dama de compañía de la señora.

-Disculpe pero, ¿qué hago aquí?- soltó sin más, todo esto le parecía algo demasiado entramado y lleno de protocolo para alguien como él.

-Por lo que veo Eliza no ha hablado contigo- interrumpió un momento su plática para saludar a otras sirvientas que pasaban por ahí hacia donde quiera que fueran requeridas-. Jane y Fiorella vinieron a esta casa por la misma razón que tú.

-¿Y cuál sería esa razón?- Jane murmuró lo impertinente que era, pero fue callada por la señora con sólo una mirada.

-Ninguna- la mujer le sonrió y pudo ver como un mechón de sus cabellos dorados se salían de su perfecto tocado alto.

¿Acaso esa mujer se estaba burlando de él? De pronto volvió a sentir esa rabia irascible que lo inundaba al percatarse de que esa mujer formaba parte de la clase opresora que los hacía trabajar hasta la extenuación sin ningún día de descanso, y sin un salario ni condiciones de seguridad dignas. Dos de sus hermanos habían muerto porque el administrador los había obligado a meter la mano en la máquina para repararla y esta se las había cortado de tajo: se habían desangrado en el piso de la fábrica y ni un dedo se había movido para llevarlos o traer un doctor.

-Si quiere decir con eso que la única razón por la que fui traído aquí fue porque usted y su esposo se quieren sentir superiores por rescatarnos de la miseria en la que ustedes mismos los burgueses nos han colocado, permítame recordarle que no son diferentes de los que nos sobajan como si fuésemos animales en las fábricas.

Fiorella se llevó una mano a la boca como conteniendo un grito, Jane sonrió como si se hubiera encontrado un saco de oro y Sif simplemente lo vio con una cara seria. Estaba seguro de que lo echarían pero para él daba lo mismo, de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber podido probar algo de comida. Fue entonces que sintió un golpe en la cabeza, que si bien no fue tan fuerte como para ver estrellas, sí que lo hizo desconcertarse. De repente, frente a él, estaba Eliza.

-Niño malcriado- no parecía molesta, sino más bien decepcionada y eso hizo que se sintiera extraño-. Señora, con su permiso.

La mujer lo tomó del brazo, hizo una leve reverencia hacia Sif y lo empujó hacia un cuarto cuando lo llevó a la planta de abajo. Al estar dentro lo abofeteó y se lo quedó mirando, imperturbable. Cuando no soportó más, habló.

-¿Qué? Esa mujer es una burguesa que no sólo oprime a los de la fábrica, también a ustedes quienes le sirven…

-Por lo que veo eres más idiota de lo que creía. Apuesto a que nunca te atreviste antes a soltarle eso a alguno de los burgueses que viste en la fábrica, sólo lo has hecho en un deplorable intento por desquitarte de Dios sabe qué, pero ha sido con la persona equivocada. Escúchame bien niño- lo pinchó en el pecho con su dedo anular mientras lo hacía retroceder hasta una pared- _tu no vas a tratar mal a esa mujer_ porque todos aquí se te vendrán encima, y agradécele a Dios que su esposo haya salido porque _esa mujer_ a la que acabas de insultar, es tan honorable que no te va a echar por esto. Sin embargo yo no poseo su virtud, por lo que desobedeceré su orden de alimentarte bien.

Eliza se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró. Para cuando él decidió seguirla, ya estaba encerrado en ese cuartito. No entendía qué demonios le pasaba a esas personas. Ningún burgués era amable con ellos sin intereses de por medio… ¿o sí?

 

* * *

  


       
**NOTA: Espero que lo estén disfrutando, y sé que mis párrafos deberían ser más chicos, ya me lo ha dicho Kimiyu, pero mi corazón se resiste...**   


    
    


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero se me infectó el ojo derecho y mi mamá no me dejaba usar la computadora. Así que este episodio se los traigo como un pirata, con un parche en el ojo y el sobre esfuerzo de mi ojito izquierdo xD. Probablemente mañana también me pase lo mismo, digo, para que estén avisados. ******

### Capítulo Cuatro

Algo que había aprendido en aquellas dos semanas en esa mansión con grandes ventanales y un jardín delantero de ensueño, era lo siguiente: si te portabas mal con la señora de la casa, ella no te castigaba, la servidumbre se encargaba de eso.

Nadie lo había volteado a ver desde que había salido de aquella habitación. Sólo se bañaba, hacía los deberes que Eliza le asignaba, comía, volvía al trabajo y se iba a la cama. No había tenido el valor suficiente para dejar la casa, estaba enojado pero no era tonto. Irse significaba volver a las calles donde nunca encontraría un empleo como ese sin recomendaciones, y cuando llegara el invierno moriría sin más.

Lo más raro de todo era que todos los deberes que se le asignaban eran fuera de la casa, como barrer la calle o los jardines, limpiar las ventanas por fuera o trepar a los tejados para sacudir. Era como si Eliza evitara al máximo el darle alguna tarea que hiciera que se topase con la señora Sif. Con sólo decir que ni siquiera había visto desde ese entonces a Fiorella o a Jane.

A parte de Eliza, nadie más le dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera lo hacían sus compañeros de cuarto, tres jóvenes que eran hijos de la servidumbre que llevaba años sirviendo a sus amos, pero que como él ya tenían tareas designadas. Era indignante pero, ¿cómo solucionarlo?

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieren que haga.

Le soltó la mañana del décimo quinto día a Eliza, después de que esta le encargara que fuera al pueblo a decirle a Lady Charnaud que la señora Odinson sí se presentaría a la gala por el cumpleaños de la susodicha, que acontecería dentro de una semana.

-¿Qué piensas que queremos que hagas?- evadió su mirada mientras acomodaba unas sábanas en el inmenso almacén que se tenía destinado a tal labor.

Siguió su rutina del día hasta que a media tarde, camino hacia el comedor del servicio, se topó con la señora Sif, quien acababa de salir por la puerta del cuarto de música acompañada de una pequeña figura, cuyos ojos marrones nada más verlo, resplandecieron encantados y corrió bajo la mirada de su progenitora hacia él.

-¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas?- la niña le hizo una pequeña reverencia, como recordando que era una dama- Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Thrud Odinson, hija primogénita de Thor Odinson.

Había orgullo en su mirada, como si supiera que con ese nombre podría conquistar el mundo y ciertamente, así era. Esa niña crecería para convertirse en la esposa de alguien importante y tener hijos importantes. Le parecía gracioso como se podía saber el destino de una persona sólo por las circunstancias en que nacía.

-¿Dónde te estuviste escondiendo? ¡Te busqué por todas partes! Creí que te habías ido sin que jugáramos- antes de que pudiera decir algo la niña volteó hacia su madre- ¿Mamá puedo ir a jugar arriba con mi amigo?

Sif ni siquiera vaciló. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en un cuarto casi tan grande como el comedor principal de la mansión, el cual contaba con adornos de porcelana y varias sillas de cedro pulido, contrario a ese lugar que tenía unas cuantas de estas, un tapis de colores dorados con rojo, y un enorme vitral que parecía narrar un cuento.

-Es la historia de una princesa que besa un sapo y este se convierte en príncipe, como tú.

Sorprendido se quedó mirando como las mejillas blancas de la niña se teñían de rojo. En verdad que no había previsto que se le dijera algo así nunca en su vida. Thrud se sentó en el suelo al lado de una gran casa de muñecas que a Loki le llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura. De pronto se percató de que la pequeña Thrud parecía mucho una muñeca con ese vestido holgado de mangas cortas que le quedaba a la altura de sus rodillas, cubiertas por medias blancas.

-¿Qué quieres jugar? Tengo muñecas, un juego de té, unos caballitos, un juego de cocina, ositos de peluche, un rompecabezas que no he acabado y…-se acercó a su oído y le susurró- también tengo un trenecito y unos soldaditos de plomo, pero papá dice que le diga a los demás que son para mi hermanito cuando crezca más.

Con todos los juguetes que la niña le había señalado a lo largo y ancho de la recámara, era extraño que lo que lo sorprendiera más fuera el saber que el padre de la niña era tan atrevido como para dejar que la pequeña jugara con esos artículos no apropiados a su género.

-En realidad no sé cómo jugar nada de esto así que decide tú.

-¿Nunca habías jugado con nada?

El chico negó. ¿Cómo explicarle a la pequeña que lo único con lo que podían jugar los de su clase era con piezas de tela o de metal que recogían de las fábricas cuando nadie los estaba viendo?

-Bien, juguemos a los esposos.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya me temía que obligaras al niño a jugar cosas raras!- la señora Sif entró a la habitación acompañada de Fiorella y tomó asiento en una de las sillas- Pequeño, no dejes que esta niña te ningunee - Thrud rio y él sólo desvió la mirada a una pintura gigante de un hombre bigotudo.

-Loki- susurró en medio de las risas, a lo cual todos se quedaron callados, expectantes-. Ese es mi nombre… señora.

Aquella mujer sonrió encantada. Por supuesto que ya sabía el nombre del niño después de todos aquellos días que ya llevaba viviendo bajo su mismo techo, pero el que se lo dijera él mismo era por más un halago hacia su persona. Justo en el momento en que la pareja de niños se disponía a jugar, una voz más infantil irrumpió en el recinto de la mano de Jane.

-¿Mami?

Sif rápido fue hacia el que sería el orgulloso futuro heredero de los Odinson, pero que ahora no era más que un bebé con las mejillas regordetas, grandes ojos marrones y piernas cortas todavía algo titubeantes al andar. Lo tomó del brazo y lo guio, después de soltarle un beso en la frente, para que se sentara al lado de su hermana mayor.

-Loki, este es Magni, mi hermano menor- dijo tomando la mano del niño para dirigirla a la del casi adolescente, como si fueran dos hombres de negocios y ella la amable señora que los presentaba-; Magni, él es Loki, mi nuevo y mejor amigo.

El mayor de los tres se pasó toda la tarde aprendiendo a jugar como un niño, algo que Sif supo en ese momento, Loki nunca había sido, como muchos otros de su condición. A su marido y a ella siempre les había parecido trágico y por eso no presionaban a Thrud en sus lecciones con la institutriz: deseaban que ella fuera un infante todo el tiempo que se pudiera.

Acomodó su vestido verde lima, un poco menos cargado con listones de lo habitual, a modo de que no estorbara en su manejo de los hilos que estaba tejiendo en ese momento. Fiorella y ella intercambiaron una mirada de ternura al ver como Loki se divertía. Jane por otra parte, no compartía tal sentimiento.

* * *

Como si un hechizo se hubiera roto, de repente todos en la mansión comenzaron a hablarle. Era agradable departir con todos y no apartarse a un rincón durante las comidas con ellos.

A él y a la mayoría de los "niños", los hacían comer junto con las mujeres así que siempre se enteraba de los chismes, algo que si bien no le interesaba, estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar si con eso ya no se sentía fuera de lugar, además de que con ellas estaba Fiorella, quien ahora le caía bien de tanto convivir en la sala de juegos de los niños Odinson. Ella y Jane eran una combinación rara, dado que al ser la primera muy dulce y tímida, contrastaba a lo grande con la personalidad avasallante y ruidosa de la segunda.

Ese día, por el momento, sólo se encontraban en el comedor ellos tres. Loki ayudaba a Fiorella a levantar lo platos y llevarlos a la cocina contigua para que así fueran más rápido a jugar con Thrud y Magni, pues la niña a esa hora de la tarde estaba ya por concluir sus clases de piano. Ahora, aquella se había convertido en su tarea principal, una que hacía con gusto ya que la pequeña de verdad parecía profesarle cariño. Le recordaba a una de sus hermanas mayores, Amanda, con la que mejor se había llevado siempre.

-En serio Fiorella, no seas mojigata, admite que te gustaría.

-Por supuesto que no, Jane.

Se había perdido en la conversación de las amigas, a la cual en algún instante se habían unido dos chicas que habían llegado a barrer la cocina, mientras ellas lavaban la vajilla y la secaban. Si mal no recordaba aquellas eran Catherine y Emma, quienes trabajaban como ayudantes del chef de la mansión.

De pronto llegó otra chica llamada Charlotte preguntándole a Catherine, su compañera de cuarto, si había visto unos botones azul cielo con los que iba a remendar un vestido de la señora, a lo que esta le dio indicaciones de donde hallarlos. Charlotte se dispuso a marcharse pero fue detenida por Jane.

-¿Sabes Lottie del chisme de turno?- ni bien esta había respondido cuando procedió a explicarse-. Justamente estábamos hablando de que Theodora fue a casa de los Maxillian y se enteró de que el señor tiene una amante a la que le puso una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad con sirvientas y todos los lujos.

-Eso no es poco común Jane, a veces los señores hacen eso- contestó sin más.

-Ahí va lo interesante y es que…-se acercó a ella como queriendo susurrar pero en vez de eso, alzó un poco más la voz para que todas lo volvieran a oír-, la mujer en cuestión no era una burguesa, ¡sino una de sus sirvientas!

La otra abrió los ojos y la boca como un pez que se quedaba sin aire. Fiorella al ver la cara de duda de Loki, le explicó que los burgueses sólo tomaban de amantes a alguien que por lo menos era de la clase comerciante. Los sirvientes eran algo muy por debajo de su categoría.

-¿Se imaginan ser la amante del señor Thor?- las mejillas de Charlotte se tiñeron de rojo al visualizar lo dicho por Jane y todas las demás soltaron un gritito de aprobación.

-Sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Sí, tener esos brazos fuertes para calentar mis noches heladas, ¿qué más podría pedir?

-Que te calentara de otra manera- todas rieron ante el comentario de Jane.

-No estaría mal- les guiñó un ojo Emma.

-¿Eso no sería traicionar a la señora? Creí que le tenían respeto-. Todas las mujeres se pusieron serias y lo quedaron mirando, recordando que allí había lo que para ellas aún era un intruso. Si bien Fiorella no participaba de sus bromas, sabían que no las delataría, en cambio de él no tenían idea de nada. Jane dio un paso hacia él.

-Veo que eres tan tonto como supuse aquel día que te abofeteé y corriste sólo para caerte de bruces-a Loki le hirvió la sangre al saber que había sido Jane quien había arruinado la mañana de su primer día en la mansión. Se contuvo y no dijo nada pero en su interior juró venganza.

-Jane, sólo olvídalo. Él no dirá na…

-No- la susodicha cortó a Fiorella-. Alguien tiene que explicarle el orden de las cosas. Escucha niño, claro que la mayoría le tenemos respeto a esa mujer, pero no por las razones de Eliza, sino por el señor Odinson. Aquel día que le dijiste toda esa mierda a la señora, todos te dejaron de hablar no por ella, sino porque indirectamente lo insultaste a él. Ese hombre es como un dios para nosotros, después de todo, ¿alguna vez has oído que un burgués recoja niños de la calle o que permita que los hijos de los sirvientes no asuman tareas en la mansión hasta los 12 años?

Después de aquello se dirigió a cumplir su rutina, hasta que al llegar la noche, ya recostado en su cama, se dio permiso de meditar que en efecto nunca había oído hablar de ello.

* * *

-Doki, ¿me lees un cuento?- el pequeño Magni señaló una pequeña estantería que contenía varias docenas de libros. Había un par de ellos de pasta dura que por su encuadernado fino le llamaron la atención, y anheló una vez más haber nacido entre aquella clase burguesa simplemente para entender cuál era el título que ambos ostentaban en el lomo.

-Yo te leeré un cuento pequeñín- dijo Fiorella mientras se ponía de pie para ir por uno de aquellos volúmenes que se dio cuenta le habían interesado a Loki, el cual estaba agradecido por haberle evitado la vergüenza de decir que no sabía leer. 

Tal condición no era rara entre los miembros de la prole, entre muchas otras que implicaba el pertenecer a ese rubro, pero que, Fiorella había aprendido, en Loki causaban un sentimiento de humillación recurrente cada que se veía "minimizado" como ser humano ante los burgueses.

Magni aplaudió ante los cuentos relatados hacia su persona, los cuales fascinaron tanto a Loki, como el hecho de que aquella sirvienta también dominara el arte de trasportar las palabras del papel, a sus oídos.

Cuando al fin el infante se quedó dormido, tras leerle una sexta parte del primer volumen de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, Fiorella y Loki suspiraron aliviados al cumplir su misión de distraerlo para que no se diera cuenta de que su madre y su hermana se habían ausentado para acudir a una fiesta. Lo llevaron a su habitación, una decorada de manera tan sobria como el cuarto de juegos, para que al acabar de arroparlo, regresaran a este.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a leer? ¿Tus… tus padres te enseñaron?

-Por supuesto que no- rio Fiorella ante tal ocurrencia-, mis padres eran tan ignorantes como para dejar que el capataz de la fábrica me enseñara a "trabajar" apropiadamente.

-Tú…, había olvidado que también provenías de una fábrica- bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento por recordarle cosas espantosas.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Hace ya años que he perdonado todo aquello. Es decir, mírame ahora: soy una chica saludable próxima a cumplir sus 17 años, que puede darse el lujo de estar sentada platicando tras haber simplemente atendido a unos niños adorables todo el día.

-¿Perdonado? ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¿Acaso ese hombre no...?

-Sí, repetidas veces- aclaró la rubia con la vista clavada en la del menor, con un atisbo de furia contenida que este comprendió, simplemente para volver a confundirlo cuando aquella joven sonrió dulcemente un momento después-. Pese a ello, estoy agradecida tanto con él como con mis padres. De no haber sido así, el señor Thor no me habría traído a su casa tras haber despedido y golpeado a aquel hombre al descubrirlo en ese acto repugnante.

-¿Trabajabas en una de sus fábricas?

-No, él llegó para embargarla. El dueño se había endeudado hasta las cejas por tanto dinero que le había prestado para seguir aparentando abundancia- le explicó, mencionándole también que sabía eso porque el capataz en sus momentos de "relajación", le hablaba de ello.

-Entonces, ¿tú también lo consideras un Dios?

-No. Dios sólo hay uno, sin embargo sí lo considero un hombre excepcional- sus mejillas algo tostadas por el sol se tiñeron de un suave color rosa, era obvio que también le gustaba-. Pero no tengas la idea equivocada, yo respeto a la señora Sif por ella misma, por todos los actos buenos que ha tenido para con Jane y conmigo. Fue ella la que nos enseñó a leer y por eso cuando el señor Odinson sale de viaje de negocios, como ahora, me tomo muy en serio el velar por ella y los niños.

Loki se quedó asombrado por tal revelación. Cada vez todo se le pintaba más bizarro y ya no sabía que pensar de aquella gente. Antes de que comenzara a analizarlo de todas las formas posibles, una idea comenzó a germinar en su cabeza: si era cierto que la señora Sif le había enseñado a ambas jóvenes, ¿entonces quizá habría alguna posibilidad de que él también pudiera aspirar a lo mismo?

-Hay una probabilidad de que tu pudieras aprender también- le señaló, adivinando sus pensamientos por el gesto de esperanza que se había reflejado en el semblante del niño-. La verdad es que yo sólo aprendí a leer pobremente, cómo pudiste ver hace un rato, y de escribir sé muy poco, contrario a Jane que sí se entusiasmó por dominarlo a la perfección. Y sí- lo cortó antes de que pronunciara su duda- únicamente a Jane y a mí se nos dio ese privilegio.

-Ya veo.

-No te decepciones pequeño si te portas bien y eres bueno con la señora quizá ella quiera enseñarte.

Parpadeó varias veces y ya no dijo nada. Se le hacía difícil creer que tras aquel desplante efectuado a la señora Sif cuando apenas había llegado a la mansión Odinson, esta lo quisiera instruir, pero no perdía nada con portarse bien.

Sonrió y Fiorella le regresó el gesto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hey! Sí, estoy aquí medio temprano je, je. Quería pedirles una disculpa porque me di cuenta de que en el capítulo anterior puse que Amanda era una de las hermanas menores de Loki, y lo que quería decir es que era una de sus hermanas mayores... Ya lo he corregido pero quería avisar, si no lo habían notado ignoren esta nota salida de Dios sabe dónde. ******

### Capítulo Cinco

Tan pronto puso un pie dentro de su hogar y le dijeron que Sif había salido a ver una obra de teatro, Thor redirigió sus pasos hasta la sala de juegos de sus hijos. Ni siquiera se aseguró de ver si sus empleados estaban descargando el equipaje. Moría de ganas de ver a sus vástagos después de casi dos meses de estar en Liverpool.

Escuchó risas dentro de la habitación y se paró en seco, había una que no reconocía. Pese a esto, rápido decidió que si Fiorella estaba dentro con ellos, entonces era alguien de confianza, por lo que abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-¿Aquí viven los niños más consentidos del universo?

-¡Papá!

La pequeña Thrud salió corriendo y sin más, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que ya estaba listo para atraparla y darle un par de vueltas en el aire. La niña rio mientras su progenitor le daba un montón de besos en la cara. El pequeño Magni con pasos torpes también había corrido a abrazar los pies de su padre, quien al darse cuenta lo levantó con el otro brazo y le dio el mismo trato que a su hermana.

Fiorella los miraba enternecida, acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño que le propinaba el señor de la casa a sus hijos. Loki era otra historia, jamás en la vida había visto a un padre, ni burgués ni obrero, hacer lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo con sus hijos, aunque claro que también su poca experiencia no ayudaba.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar papá?

-¿Recuerdas que te expliqué que hay hombres en la fábrica que son malos con los empleados?- la niña asintió-, pues papá fue a darles una patada en el trasero para que nunca vuelvan ahí a hacer de las suyas.

La niña rio y su padre bajó a ambos de sus brazos, mientras dejaba que Magni le contara algunos de sus pequeños descubrimientos. De repente Thrud recordó que ella también tenía que decirle algo a su padre.

-Papá- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia Loki-, él es Loki, mi amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Fue entonces cuando Thor levantó la vista de su hija, a Loki.

Por supuesto que recordaba esos ojos, pero le era extraño ese hermoso rostro con piel de porcelana, nariz recta pero pequeña y largas pestañas. Aquella noche previa a partir, no había sido ese el chico al que había recogido de la calle, sino a uno con la faz llena de golpes y demacrada. Era imposible que hubiera cambiado tanto en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Bueno tampoco es que hubiera sido tan poco tiempo, se reprendió.

-Que nombre tan bonito tienes pequeño- le dijo rompiendo el encanto que los había mantenido contemplándose-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Do-doce señor- tartamudeó, sin entender por qué lo ponía tan nervioso el estar bajo el escrutinio de esas pupilas azules.

Thor se sorprendió en sobremanera por tal hecho, no sólo debido a que la cara de Loki no tenía ni un pelo de pre-adolescente en ella, sino porque su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño y delgado que el de un niño de esa edad. Había creído que tenía 10.

-¿Y usted?-Fiorella lo quedó mirando con cara de espanto, pero él la ignoró y siguió viendo fijamente a Thor, esperando una respuesta.

La pregunta y los ojos atentos del muchacho lo descolocaron aún más si se podía. Nunca nadie le había preguntado su edad, bueno, a decir verdad, nadie le hacía preguntas en esa casa más que su hija, después de todo, él era el amo y señor.

-Veintisiete.

Después de eso su hija se encargó de acaparar su atención toda la tarde, pero él siguió dirigiendo miradas discretas al pequeño de ojos verdes que se había ido a parar a un lado de Fiorella, ambos sabiendo que ahora estaban de más.

-¡Por Dios, me acaban de decir que estabas aquí, lo siento tanto!- ya no dijo nada cuando su esposo se paró del suelo para posar un beso sobre su frente- ¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Te volverás a ir?

-¡Noooo! Papá no te puedes volver a ir.

-¡No!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír al tranquilo Magni gritar, lo que provocó que Thor echara la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada y alzar en brazos al pequeño. De verdad que había estado mucho tiempo ausente y no es que el trabajar en la ciudad le diera más tiempo con su familia. Fue entonces que, así de impulsivo como siempre era, tomó una decisión.

-Nos quedaremos en la casa de campo durante unas semanas, ¿qué les parece?

Thrud se puso a gritar como loca y Magni la secundó. Sif simplemente sonrió con toda la alegría que no era capaz de expresar como sus hijos, encantada por la idea, mientras Thor la tomaba de la cintura y miraba a sus hijos, divertido por su reacción. Eran un cuadro perfecto.

-Espera papá, ¿podemos llevar a Loki con nosotros esta vez?- preguntó la pequeña saliendo de su _nirvana _personal.__

__

__Loki se tensó cuando toda la atención cayó sobre él, atrapándolo justo en el momento en que veía fijamente a la familia que él nunca tuvo, la familia que cualquiera hubiera querido tener. Si alguno de los cuatro hubiera prestado la suficiente atención a Loki durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron interactuando, hubieran visto la envidia y el enojo que se habían asomado por un instante a los ojos de este._ _

__

__El padre de la pequeña accedió de buen agrado y todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios. En tres días partirían al campo. Y en todo ese tiempo Loki se encargó de preguntar sin que se notara su interés en ello, sobre aquel hombre alto y fornido que lo había fascinado. Jane tenía razón, el que lograba todas aquellas maravillas que siempre había soñado con tener, no era otro más que Thor._ _

* * *

____

La mañana en que partieron hacía un frío arrollador, gracias a una lluvia torrencial que había azotado la ciudad la noche previa. Loki se había despertado muy temprano pues nunca había viajado a otro lado con las comodidades con las que ahora lo haría.

____

____

Después de que todos los preparativos se hubieran realizado y que la señora junto con los niños estuvieran en el carruaje, Loki se dispuso a tomar su lugar junto a Charles para proseguir hacia su destino; sin embargo fue detenido por el señor Thor que le propuso viajar dentro del coche y él, aunque un tanto desorientado por la sugerencia, no tardó en aceptar.

____

____

No se sorprendió más de lo que ya lo había hecho en ese par de meses, cuando el señor en vez de acompañar a su familia, decidió ir todo el trayecto a caballo.

____

____

Cuando por fin, después de algunos días con el trasero adolorido, llegaron al palacete que parecía una mancha de tinta en todo aquel terreno boscoso, lleno de animales y vegetación exuberante, Loki había quedado totalmente maravillado con aquellos campos y lagos que había atisbado a lo largo del camino que el carruaje había recorrido, para arribar hasta él.

____

____

A Loki se le asignó una habitación para él solo, pequeña pero acogedora, y después de eso se le requirió, por órdenes de Thrud, el que acompañara a la niña y sus padres a dar un paseo por las afueras del palacete para que exploraran el lugar.

____

____

Fue una tarde divertida para Loki, donde se dedicó a perseguir a los pequeños o simplemente a jugar al "veo, veo" con su pequeña amiga. Todo había ido bien hasta que ella había sugerido ir a caballo hasta el lago, para enterarse de que Loki no tenía ni idea de cómo montar uno.

____

____

-Pero eso es algo que se puede remediar- calmó Thor a su hija que ya estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por el infortunio de su mejor amigo-, mañana al alba le comenzaré a impartir clases para que pueda cabalgar contigo al término de la semana, ¿te gustaría Loki?- preguntó viéndolo.

____

____

Este asintió, claro que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de aprender algo así y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tampoco de privarse de la compañía de aquel hombre que por alguna razón le provocaba cierta sensación de anhelo.

____

____

* * *

____

Thor estaba impresionado de que a Loki le hubiera llevado menos de dos días aprender a montar. Era obvio que todavía no podía competir en una carrera pero todo lo básico que a su hija y a su primo Balder les había costado semanas, él ya lo dominaba a la perfección. Pese a ello, ambos no dejaron de dar paseos juntos durante algunos días más.

____

____

En algún punto del camino habían comenzado a sentirse cómodos y estar conscientes el uno del otro. Thor se había percatado de que Loki no era como la mayoría de los niños de la calle que había ayudado alguna vez, él no se encogía en su presencia ni tampoco evitaba su mirada. Al contrario, parecía como si estuviese seguro de tener el derecho de ser llamado su igual, tal vez era precisamente por esa seguridad que reflejaba, lo que había hecho que la yegua lo aceptase tan rápido.

____

____

Y era muy receptivo: lo que Thor le enseñaba lo ponía en práctica, lo hacía suyo y después lo manejaba con soltura. Tenía una capacidad cognitiva y sensorial que le había permitido aprender con sólo observar a otros y escuchar, como pudo enterarse al oírlo expresarse con palabras no típicas de alguien de su condición y que el pequeño le explicara que las sabía gracias a que, a veces, escuchaba pláticas entre el administrador y los burgueses que llegaban a la fábrica en la que trabajara antes de llegar a la vida de los Odinson.

____

____

Por supuesto que no era perfecto y en más de una ocasión había utilizado una palabra fuera de contexto, pero Thor no se rio de él sino que simplemente le corrigió sutilmente haciendo que Loki se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza. El rubio se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba que se rieran de él cuando se equivocaba, al parecer de alguna manera se sentía sobajado.

____

____

En esa semana y media en que Thor le mostró el nombre de las plantas, tanto medicinales como ornamentales, del lugar y su procedencia, se había dado cuenta que Loki no era el tipo de persona a la que le gustara ser corregido, pero que no por serlo dejaba de intentar saciar su curiosidad. Eso le parecía tierno y fue debido a ese entusiasmo, que tras ese tiempo de convivencia, había decidido mostrarle la biblioteca en el ala oeste del palacete.

____

____

Por poco y el pequeño se pone a dar saltitos, como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro que por años llevara buscando. Thor sólo leía cosas relativas a la economía y el periódico, hasta eso por la necesidad de estar al día con lo nuevo de la época. Sin embargo, en Loki vio un entusiasmo casi delirante, por lo que asumió que este sabía leer y le pidió que eligiera uno. Este lo hizo y cuando Thor le preguntó el porqué de elegir una novela de romance medieval, este sólo se encogió de hombros. El pequeño había tardado dos tardes en decirle con la cabeza gacha que no entendía ni mu. A veces Thor podía llegar a ser algo despistado.

____

____

El rubio puso manos a la obra y por las tardes en la biblioteca, empezó a enseñarle lo básico. Loki era buen estudiante, muy aplicado y serio; pronto ya dominaba el abecedario y había comenzado a entender, así como a escribir palabras simples.

____

____

Fue así que cuando Sif encontró a su marido en la biblioteca después de una tarde preguntándose en dónde se metía, estuvo encantada y asombrada con ello. Lo primero fue por lo dulce que le parecía el gesto de su esposo, al intentar hacerla de profesor; y lo segundo, por verlo por una vez en aquel lugar como no fuera para dormir la siesta.

____

____

Thrud también estuvo buscando a su padre, pero llevada por el mismo razonamiento de su madre y por el hecho de que ella detestaba ese lugar, nunca se le ocurrió buscar ahí. Para cuando se le ocurría preguntarles a sus padres, estos le cambiaban la plática por otra. Sif no quería que Thrud interrumpiera la obra altruista de su padre, y Thor... él no quería que lo perturbaran en su tiempo con Loki.

____

____

-Vaya. Este cuento es confuso.

____

____

-En realidad, no lo es- dijo el mayor, alzando la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo para uno de sus administradores-. Es sólo que a mi parecer, puede ser demasiado complejo para ti todavía.

____

____

-No hablo de la estructura del texto- le lanzó una mirada que si matara, Thor estaba seguro que ya estaría más frío que la mesa de mármol en la que se apoyaba-. Es decir, claro que me ha costado leerlo durante estas dos semanas, pero hasta donde lo entiendo, los dos personajes principales son primos- aclaró, aunque olvidó decir que Fiorella lo había ayudado a leerlo en sus ratos libres, cuando los niños se cansaban y Lady Sif salía junto a su esposo a dar un paseo.

____

____

-¿Hablas de la Bestia y de Bella?

____

____

-Sí. ¿Acaso eso no es algo asqueroso? Digo, ellos son familia, todo eso es... insano.

____

____

-No lo fue siglos atrás- señaló alzando una ceja en señal de discrepancia-. Veras, en Egipto, durante la época de los faraones, eso antes se llevaba a cabo. También hay relatos que, salidos de la mitología de distintas civilizaciones, narran cómo los dioses de antaño se emparejaban y tenían hijos con sus familiares. Padres e hijas, hermanos y hermanas...

____

____

-¡Eso atenta contra Dios y la naturaleza!- la cara de Loki se desfiguró en un gesto de horror.

____

____

-¿Realmente lo hace?

____

____

-El padre Paul nos decía que Dios no aprueba tales actos, que...

____

____

-Si lees bien la biblia, pequeño, te darás cuenta de que esta tiene muchísimo más de eso, que los mitos de los "bárbaros"- Thor entonces supo que Loki había crecido con la doctrina católica, la cual para él, era la más estricta y absurda de todas. Tal vez la iglesia anglicana también tuviera reglas pero, en su opinión, no unas tan... ¿contradictorias?-. También es la iglesia la que no deja que las mujeres elijan su propio destino, sino que las condenan a vivir atadas durante toda su vida a un hombre, como ese libro intenta decir, si lo lees a profundidad.

____

____

-Es una crítica al matrimonio forzado que a ellas se les obliga a contraer.

____

____

-Muchas cosas que comúnmente vemos como correctas no lo son, y también hay otras que al contrario, quizá no son tan malas como nos parecen- concluyó Thor, feliz de que Loki hubiera comprendido el concepto del libro.

____

____

Estuvieron la tarde entera discutiendo sobre el tema. Thor logró explicarle al menor como no debía siempre creer a ciegas lo que le decían y que si bien, él no era un erudito, sí había aprendido mucho de uno de sus maestros de la universidad, que precisamente tampoco creía que los pobres eran pobres porque "se lo merecían", e intentó transmitir eso mismo a Loki, quien se prometió a sí mismo nunca volver a dar una opinión sin ver todas las aristas de la situación. 

____

____

Aunque el pequeño era analítico, admitió ante sí mismo lo ignorante que era y a partir de ese día, puso más empeño para erradicar de su ser tan terrible enfermedad.

____

____

Así pasaron las semanas, y el rubio no supo cómo, y evitó a toda costa el saber el porqué, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el estar con Loki se había vuelto una rutina que le encantaba, e incluso la sola idea de ello lo emocionaba. Era extraña la manera en que sus ojos se desviaban sin su permiso a ver el rostro del castaño continuamente, o como a veces lo sacaba de su estudio simplemente para oír su voz suave, pero confiada.

____

____

Se volvió consciente de sus manos pequeñas y algo maltratadas por el trabajo, de la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza y fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo que no quería preguntar, de su sonrisa de lado cuando hacía algún comentario mordaz o sarcástico, o de como acomodaba su cabello negro detrás de su oreja cuando se ponía nervioso.

____

____

Al terminar sus casi ocho semanas de estancia en el campo, Thor se encontraba totalmente fascinado por Loki, de una manera que él consideraba haría un padre con su hijo, o al menos eso se repetía mientras preparaba su caballo para salir y la yegua en que Loki iría. Este había aceptado sin vacilar, el ir de regreso a trote. Había visto miedo en sus ojos, pero su orgullo no le había dejado negarse a aquello que consideraba un reto.

____

____

A Thor, eso no hacía más que encantarlo.

____

____


	7. Chapter 7

### Capítulo Seis

Fue mitad felicidad y mitad agonía en lo que duro el trayecto de regreso a Londres.

Loki por un lado iba con miedo a desfallecer de cansancio y por el otro, lo desbordaba la alegría de saberse el centro de atención del señor Odinson. Esto era algo que se había dado durante todo el viaje y estancia en el campo. Tal vez había sido el mes más feliz en la vida de Loki, por muy triste que esto llegara a sonar.

Estaba impresionado por lo mucho que había llegado a conocer de su anfitrión en esos días. Thor, al contrario de él, era como un libro abierto al que no le daba miedo contar lo que había vivido y sentido. Era libre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Durante algunos días habían sido visitados por unos amigos suyos que también habían decidido pasar un rato lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad y sin duda alguna, Thor había sido el más destacado de ellos, en cuanto a deportes físicos, realizados como parte del entretenimiento de los burgueses, se trataba.

Habían dado caza a unos cuantos zorros y conejos que habitaban en la gran extensión de tierra que era propiedad de Thor. Ver a los perros, con los que Thrud y él habían estado jugando días antes, con el hocico lleno de sangre, lo había descolocado un poco, pero se había recobrado de inmediato al ver que aquellos animales no atacaban a quienes ya reconocían como sus amigos.

Al final de ese día, cuando el resto de la familia Odinson ya se había retirado para dejar a los hombres hablar sobre política y negocios; un tal Lord Gray había intentado acercarse al menor, debido a que le había resultado curioso el hecho de que este siendo un sirviente permaneciera en la velada. El hombre acabó casi queriendo matar al mocoso por haberle hablado de su poca valía como hombre al explotar a gente inocente.

Thor tuvo que intervenir y Loki flipó por lo carismático que podía llegar a ser este, al lograr parar a un hombre en su deseo casi asesino, únicamente con unas cuantas bromas y palabras enrevesadas. El casi pleito, o golpiza, paró ahí, e incluso los demás aceptaron que el de ojos verdes permaneciera en la borrachera con ellos, dado que esto era un deseo del rubio y los demás lo seguían sin rechistar.

Al principio creyó que tales actos eran premeditados por su anfitrión, únicamente en un acto de control de la situación, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que era algo que meramente le salía natural, siendo tal liderazgo inherente a su personalidad cándida y bonachona. Él era él mismo sin temor a las represalias: si quería reír, reía; si quería hartarse de comida, lo hacía; si quería expresar una idea sobre lo mal que se trataba a la prole, lo decía. Tal expresividad y transparencia en sus actos era algo espléndido de ver ya fuera en un burgués, aristócrata o asalariado. 

A Loki se le ocurrió que quizá era por eso por lo que todos querían estar cerca de él. Y es que no sólo sus palabras eran de boca para afuera, sino que por las felicitaciones o abucheos hechos por sus amigos, el menor había deducido que el rubio ya había implementado tales soluciones para la mejoría de sus empleados en la realidad.

Había entendido por qué las demás personas que le servían, tanto los de la mansión en Londres como en el palacete, lo defendían tan asiduamente. Aquel hombre era algo para admirar e imitar. Era amigo no sólo de sus amigos, sino también intentaba serlo de sus empleados.

-¿Desde cuándo eres así?

-¿Guapo y galante?

Involuntariamente Loki sonrió, pero bajó la mirada para que su interlocutor no pudiera notar que le había parecido gracioso su vago intento de chiste. Siempre hacia eso, el sacar una broma por donde no la había, siendo esa una forma de aligerar el ambiente serio que a veces imperaba.

-Me refería a esos principios morales tuyos que no te permiten siquiera abofetearnos un poco- le aclaró con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro, que más que una manera de darle a entender que prosiguieran con su intercambio animoso, parecía una provocación.

-No siempre fui así, aunque para serte franco dudo que alguien que ha pasado por lo que tú se admire de lo que aprendí, a diferencia de mis amigos que no han vivido nada similar- se encogió de hombros, pero Loki insistió-. Te vas reír, lo cual no me atemoriza, pero temo que tu opinión de mí cambie un poco.

-¿Por qué te importaría lo que piense de ti un muerto de hambre que vive de tu caridad?- acentuó más su sonrisa y Thor resopló, no entendía por qué Loki siempre se afanaba tanto en usar el sarcasmo, ¿quizá era un método de autodefensa en el cual se sentía protegido de todo daño emocional? Entonces no era tan seguro de sí mismo como aparentaba.

-Bien. Ruégale a Dios que no te caigas del caballo del aburrimiento.

Si eso era lo que quería, se lo contaría.

* * *

Una misiva de Lady Sophie la esperaba para el momento en que Sif puso un pie en su casa. Claro que le dio prioridad a desempacar y a ver en qué estado se encontraba su hogar antes de dedicarse a leerla, en principio porque ya sabía lo que esta decía y por otra parte, porque presentía la que se le iba a armar entre sus _amigas_ cuando les contara de Loki.

Siempre se había sentido como un pez fuera del agua en compañía de mujeres. No es que no le agradaran sino que simplemente no se sentía cómoda con ellas, pues los chismes que estas repartían a diestra y siniestra no le causaban ni la menor emoción o excitación como a las demás.

Además de que en parte, se lo atribuía al hecho de haber interactuado toda su infancia con sus dos hermanos mayores, lo que no había durado mucho, pues su madre pronto le habló de sus próximos cambios a señorita y sobre cómo era que debía comportarse como una, adaptándose a su condición de ser _inferior_ dentro de la sociedad.

La reunión, previamente avisada en la carta, para tomar el té con Lady Sophie, quien obviamente había venido acompañada por su sequito a su casa, había transcurrido sin ninguna sorpresa en absoluto: Sophie le había preguntado qué tal le había ido en su viaje, habían hablado sobre una nueva moda en los sombreros parisinos, Virginia se había quejado de sus sirvientes, Emily de sus cinco hijos, Juliete le había vuelto a preguntar por qué no tenía más vástagos y de todo eso lo único que le había intrigado era el brote de tuberculosis que estaba habiendo entre los obreros.

-¿Quieres decir que ya ha habido más de dos fábricas con el brote?

-Sí cariño, pero no deberías preocuparte, después de todo hay más de donde salió esa gente. Estoy segura de que nuestros maridos ya se ocuparan de arreglar ese retraso en nuestra economía- explicó Virginia, a lo que las demás asintieron.

-Por quien deberíamos angustiarnos es por la hija de Marianne, que acaba de fallecer por falta de aire de su corsé- todas bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto cuando Emily mencionó a la difunta.

Sif estaba que sacaba chispas. Por supuesto que le apenaba la pobre niña, después de todo era común que algunas señoritas acabaran muertas porque no soportaban lo tirante de su corsé, pero aquellas pobres e inocentes almas de las fábricas eran igual de dignas de merecer su compasión.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. No por falta de ganas, dado que si algo había aprendido de los años que llevaba en los más altos círculos sociales londinenses, era a no ofender a sus miembros más encumbrados que eran para tal caso, lo que representaban aquellas mujeres sentadas en la sala de té de su casa.

Contrario a lo que había pensado en un principio, sus amigas se tomaron bien la noticia de que su marido hubiera acogido en su casa a otro miembro de la prole, ya que le aseguraron no había ningún peligro para ella al ser tal empleado un varón.

A pesar de lo dicho, ninguna de sus invitadas se tomaba tales palabras en serio pues tenían en muy alta estima a su marido y sabían que este nunca le traería tal humillación a Sif, como a ellas se los traían sus maridos; en especial Fandral, uno de los amigos íntimos de Thor y esposo de Emily.

Fue entrada la tarde cuando todas ya se habían marchado, que Sif pudo respirar.

* * *

Loki se había enterado del brote de tuberculosis y había ido corriendo a las fábricas en donde sus hermanos trabajaban. Estaba preocupado por Amanda, los demás se podían ir al diablo.

Para su sorpresa se enteró de que cuatro de sus hermanos estaban muertos, dos más estaban en cama por la enfermedad y los más chicos habían sido echados de las fábricas por el destino que habían tenido los mayores. Su único consuelo era que al parecer Amanda vivía, sin embargo no pudo ir a ver a otras fábricas pues tenía que ir a comprar un encaje para la señora y sólo podía desviarse de su ruta una vez si no quería que Eliza lo regañara.

Tendría que ir a buscarla en otro momento, pero no lo olvidaría. Su hermana mayor por dos años, había sido la única a la que le había importado cuando había caído enfermo de una fiebre tan fuerte, que todos los demás creyeron que lo mataría.

La pequeña Amanda con sólo 9 años de edad y acabando de perder a su madre, se había convertido en el sustituto de la misma para Loki. Día y noche había permanecido a un lado de las sábanas en el suelo, que funcionaban como una cama para su hermano más pequeño, poniéndole paños de agua fresca para bajarle la temperatura.

En sus momentos de lucidez, Loki creía recordar el oír palabras de consuelo y los regaños de su padre dirigidos a la niña. Suponía que esto era por la ausencia de la pequeña en la fábrica, para que ayudara a sostener a la familia que aún permanecería viva.

Aunque tiempo más tarde a ese suceso también había gozado de su indiferencia, similar a las de los demás miembros de su familia, jamás había olvidado aquel acto de bondad de su parte, para con él.

Cortó ese canal de pensamiento, a sabiendas de que su hermana se podía cuidar sola, trayendo a su memoria cómo ella y sus demás hermanos lo habían dejado a él hacerlo. Por lo menos él había ido a buscarlos, y si de él dependiera, su deber como hermano ya estaba más que hecho, pues todavía les guardaba rencor por haberlo dejado a su suerte.

Golpeó una piedra con la punta de su bota derecha de cuero, y por un momento se quedó pensativo. Hacía unos meses no hubiera podido hacer aquello, ya que en primera, no portaría calzado y en segunda, tendría ropa andrajosa por la que ya estaría al borde de la hipotermia. Ahora portaba unos pantalones bien abrigados, dos bufandas y un saco de piel que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, el cual había sido un regalo de su rubio amo.

Suspiró. Tenía ya una semana que no se topaba con el señor Thor.

Según se había enterado por ahí, había estado llegando a casa muy tarde y cansado de sus reuniones con el comité del banco y los administradores de sus fábricas. No era que lo extrañara a él en sí, sino que ya nadie más se había encargado de sus lecciones, y a pesar de que el amo le había dado permiso de utilizar la biblioteca de la mansión a su gusto, realmente no le servía de nada si no había nadie enseñándole, aunque claro que siguió practicando lo ya aprendido para no olvidarlo.

También su añoranza se debía a la historia que le había contado Thor sobre su pasado, la cual lo había dejado estupefacto; no sólo por el hecho de que aquel había sido un hombre déspota y prepotente como los demás de su clase debido a los mimos dados por su madre Frigga, sino por la forma en que su padre Odín, quien había sido primer ministro de la reina en aquel tiempo, lo había castigado a la edad de 14 con mandarlo a hacer las mismas tareas pesadas que haría un sirviente, pese a que en teoría el administrador lo cuidaría.

Claro que Odín no había sido tonto y lo había enviado a una casa de campo que tenía en una provincia muy lejana, encubriendo su partida con la visita de Thor a una tía en París, la cual aceptó conspirar con su primo.

Ahí Thor había aprendido que trabajar en lo más bajo no sólo era algo duro, sino que era casi tiránico debido a los sueldos, la poca atención médica y lo precario de la higiene de los trabajadores. También el que hubiera cargado y desmontado cosas durante un par de años explicaba el porqué de su condición física tan robusta, bronceada y musculosa. Por supuesto que esto también se justificaba con su constante práctica de deportes al aire libre.

Asumió entonces que lo de hacer cosas raras venía de familia porque nadie proveniente de la burguesía, sobajaría a alguno de sus retoños a semejante tarea para enseñarle una lección, aunque este la mereciera en sobremanera; como Thor que apenas ingresar a la adolescencia se la había pasado de juerga con sus amigos todo el tiempo y de burdel en burdel.

Otra cosa que le dijo es que había estudiado economía en Oxford al cumplir los dieciséis y que esa había sido la época en que había conocido a sus amigos más cercanos Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg, quienes provenían de Liverpool y Manchester, pero que recientemente se habían mudado a Londres al volverse propietarios de fábricas.

Justo cuando ya estaba atravesando el largo jardín delantero de la mansión de los Odinson, se dio por vencido y lo admitió: deseaba verlo y no había prueba más certera de ello que el que no lo hubiera dejado de pensar durante aquellos siete días en que no lo había vislumbrado. Esperaba que pronto su trabajo lo dejara libre.

* * *

Llegó a casa exhausto por enésima vez esa semana, pero feliz de que el nuevo trato con Farewell se hubiera cerrado.

Últimamente no sólo había estado surtiendo de préstamos a aquellos que se aventuraban a correr el riesgo de tener nuevas empresas, sino que se encargaba de comprar y vender las casas de algunos burgueses que se aventuraban a ir a colonizar los territorios conquistados por la corona británica.

Para cuando llegó el amanecer no había dormido pensando en asuntos de negocios, pero sobre todo en aquella persona que desde que había regresado, no había podido ver ni una vez y a quien le dedicaba pensamientos cuando no estaba estresado por todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Hoy lo vería y esa era la razón de su duerme vela. Se puso los pantalones beige, la levita del mismo color y se acomodó el pañuelo celeste que llevaba al cuello para salir en su busca, intentando no despertar a su esposa en el proceso.

Se topó con él cuando este iba rumbo a las escaleras, al parecer estaba recién duchado porque sus cabellos negros goteaban, lo que lo hacía lucir muchísimo más etéreo de lo que lo recordaba.

-Muy buenos días Loki, veo que no eres holgazán con tus tareas- inmediatamente quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza por la barbaridad que acababa de soltar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle aquello después de días de no verse?

-Bueno, no es como si tuviera otra opción ¿no cree señor?- su respuesta fue tan cortante que lo dejo aturdido un momento- Si no me necesita, seguiré con mis deberes, señor.

Lo tomó del brazo cuando este después de hacer una inclinación de cabeza ya se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino. Loki levantó la cabeza pero no lo miro a los ojos, lo que hizo que Thor se preocupara por tal muestra de futilidad desplegada con un afán tan claro por demostrarla.

-¿Acaso pasó algo?- Loki sólo negó con la cabeza- Lamento lo que dije hace unos momentos, no sé ni siquiera por qué lo hice- siguió hablando perturbado por los espacios cada vez más largos de su interlocutor.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos que a Thor le parecieron eternos, hasta que se le ocurrió intentar contentarlo con la propuesta que desde un principio era la causa de buscar su compañía, bueno, no del todo.

-Quiero disculparme también por no haberle dado continuidad a tus estudios, aun cuando sé que es algo que te apasiona. A veces estoy un tanto atareado con todos los negocios que dirijo...

-Además de sus reuniones sociales, señor- al fin lo miró pero con aquellos ojos verdes, que lo hacían querer gritar de emoción, teñidos de acusación.

Thor se quedó de piedra un momento, no sabía cómo era que el chico se había enterado del torneo de rugby de dos días, al que había asistido por cuestiones políticas y sociales.

-Es necesario que vaya a esos eventos si quiero mantenerme enterado de las nuevas- se enojó consigo mismo por darle explicaciones que ni siquiera le daba a su esposa si esta no se las pedía-, la razón que me ha traído a buscarte es para ofrecerte que un tutor te dé clases unas cuantas horas en la tarde, pero si tu no quieres hablar conmigo, no veo el porqué de continuar con esta charla.

Fue entonces que el chico lo tomó a él del brazo y lo quedo viendo con ojos de cordero a medio morir, como si Thor fuera un Dios, y Thor se derritió por dentro al sentirse algo tan excelso para Loki, olvidándose al instante de su estado de irritación previo.

-¿En serio haría eso por mí?

-Claro, si tú lo deseas, mañana mismo conseguiré a alguien para que a partir del lunes empieces con tus lecciones.- Vio cómo Loki abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar sin saber qué decir, parecía como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo y ponerle un altar. Thor sonrió queriendo hacer lo mismo con él.

Definitivamente ese niño provocaba algo raro en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bueno, sé que es algo atrevido pedirlo pero me gustaría mucho, mucho saber su opinión en esto que me está matando: esta vez intenté hacer los párrafos más cortos, ¿preferirían que siguieran siendo largos o así les parecen mejor? Ojalá que no me dejen hablando sola ja, ja *llora en silencio*. ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bueno como nadie me respondió, el siguiente capítulo lo postearé la siguiente semana... Nah, mentira. Ya les había dicho que al llegar al 7, esto sería semanalmente, así que estaré subiendo capítulo los domingos en la mañana. Sin embargo, como un agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, este domingo postearé el capítulo ocho. Ahora sí, prosigamos... ******

### Capítulo Siete

-¡Un brindis por William IV!

-¿Por qué brindamos por él?

-¡Porque es nuestro rey, idiota!

-¡Cállense todos! ¡Un brindis por nuestra verdadera reina: Thrud!

Después de aquella declaración hecha por Fandral, todos los caballeros aún presentes en la velada, dada en honor a la cumpleañera, dieron gritos de aprobación entre hipidos y risitas histéricas. Estaban ya demasiado borrachos... y ni siquiera era medianoche.

Las damas invitadas a la fiesta, ya se habían retirado desde hacía horas. Algunas de ellas lo habían hecho con aquellos de sus descendientes que eran de la edad de Thrud y que por lo tanto, habían sido invitados esperando que fueran una buena compañía para la festejada.

Thor tan sólo pudo reír por tanta tontería que no paraban de decir sus amigos. Él también había tomado de más, aunque por supuesto que lo había hecho una vez que su pequeña princesa, había caído rendida tras un día lleno de ser el centro de atención. Bueno, más de lo que comúnmente lo era. De la misma manera, había aguardado a que Sif se retirara.

Normalmente él no caía en la tentación de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba tan feliz de que hubieran colocado a Lord Gray, su amigo, como primer ministro, que había mandado al decoro por la borda.

-Si tan sólo no estuviera casado, te aseguro que ya andaría reservando la mano de tu hija- comentó una voz, sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

Todo tipo de alegría abandonó el semblante del rubio. Él no era quisquilloso y podía aceptar bromear con cualquier cosa... menos con su bebé. Y fue por eso que seguido de tales palabras, el silencio se hizo presente, apoderándose por completo de la habitación.

Sir Thomas Temptleton había sido quien había dicho aquello, y cuando Thor comenzó a dar pasos hacía él, este no hizo más que retroceder, mientras los otros procedían a acercarse con cautela a su anfitrión, por si hacía falta que intervinieran.

-Mi hija no está en venta- dijo de forma golpeada y con una voz aún más grave de lo usual, resultado del alcohol y la furia contenida, que hizo temblar por completo a Loki, quien en ese momento iba entrando al cuarto para traer una botella nueva de whisky.

-Lo lamento conde, fue un momento de estupidez que tuve. Ya sabes que tengo algunas copas de más...-, siguió dando excusas pobres, pero lo importante fue que al final logró aplacar la que prometía ser la ira de todo un continente.

-Acepto tus disculpas, sólo no vuelvas a decir algo así, ah y... no me llames conde.

Loki salió del recinto lo más sigilosamente posible, intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Llevaba ya un año y unos tantos meses en aquella mansión, por lo cual le era extraño nunca haber sabido que el señor Odinson era, de alguna manera, parte de la nobleza.

Recorrió el pasillo lleno de bodegones al óleo y uno que otro retrato de fuera a saber qué antepasados de los señores. Se detuvo un rato en el descanso que había entre el ala este y la oeste, para cuidar que no llevara nada pegado a sus zapatos, pues Eliza lo mataría si dejaba manchas en la alfombra de terciopelo rojo que cubría un área en donde no se había llevado a cabo la celebración.

Primero encaminó sus pasos a la cocina, pensando preguntarle a Fiorella sobre aquello. Sin embargo pronto cambió su ruta, con dirección a la escalera que lo conduciría al tercer piso, donde una parte de la servidumbre ya descansaba o se preparaba para hacerlo. Fiorella era demasiado leal y aunque sabía que era bueno engatusando a la gente, ya había visto qué causaba llevar a cabo tal acto sobre la chica. Bastaba con decir que no había acabado bien.

Dio vuelta a la derecha dos veces, por el pasillo que llevaba a la única habitación que se encontraba en funcionamiento todavía. Una luz brillante se colaba por debajo de la puerta y unas cuantas risillas fuertes dejaban en claro que había actividad en ella, más que la de planchar. Giró la perilla.

-Muchachas, ¿cómo van con los vestidos?

-Qué te importa, ¿acaso tú ya terminaste tus tareas?

Siempre era Jane la que le contestaba de aquella manera, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, aquello le iba bien para ejecutar su treta.

-Acabo de llevarle al señor y a sus camaradas algo más de licor.

-No es como si eso no lo pudiera hacer cualquier otro- le soltó Charlotte, siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera.

-En efecto. Pero no vine aquí con el propósito de hablar de algo tan insignificante.

-Entonces habla y déjanos seguir con nuestro trabajo- le apuró Catherine.

-Venía a contarles que el señor Odinson ha estado hablando en muy buenos términos de ustedes con sus amigos. De hecho, aseguró que era una lástima tener a unas jóvenes tan virtuosas como parte del personal- todas soltaron grititos de emoción e incluso en los ojos de Jane pareció haber una calma templada, aunque podía asegurar que, al ser la menos idiota de todas, se lo había creído hasta cierto punto-. Sin embargo, también comentó que era una lástima que algunas de ellas fueran un tanto... indiscretas.

Pasó aquello que estaba convencido de que sucedería: lo vieron primero con sorpresa, luego con algo de horror que terminó dándole paso a la indignación. Temió por un segundo el que le dejaran de hablar, después de que Jane despotricara contra él y le asegurara que el señor era muy digno para esa clase de cosas frente a sus amigos.

-En efecto lo es, querida Jane. Pero dime, ¿acaso habrá alguien a quien no le afecte el vodka, el ron y el whisky, puestos juntos en una sola noche? Claro que no- sonrió con sorna cuando aquellas mujeres habían caído en la cuenta de que la situación planteada por Loki, no era exagerada-. Oh, pero no deben preocupar porque lo que sigue, sólo me lo ha dicho a mí. Bueno, eso no es precisamente cierto, pues dudo que el que uno de sus amigos casi le gritara que una de sus sirvientas, amiga de alguna de ustedes, había esparcido por ahí un hecho que resulta en especial desagradable para nuestro señor, sea precisamente un _modus operandi_ basado en el secretismo.

-¿Qué- qué fue lo que le dijo?- mencionó temerosa Theodora, quien era la más chismosa de todas, pero no la única.

-¡Esto es inaudito! No creo que...

-Estoy seguro de que Emma de camino aquí, escuchó cómo de repente hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala de recreo- la susodicha se puso pálida. Por supuesto que había notado que era ella quien subía por las escaleras, cuando él apenas iba saliendo del cuarto. Al ver su reacción, hasta Jane se quedó callada, escuchando-. Quiero que cada una por aparte me explique, con motivo de esclarecer quién ha rotado tal información, qué tanto saben sobre la "posible"- dijo como quien no quiere delatar mucho-, nobleza de la que goza nuestro burgués señor Odinson.

Había apostado todo con esas palabras. No estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una información muy confidencial y de que si era algo de lo que obviamente se había enterado la sociedad. Sin embargo, obtuvo su respuesta momentos después cuando cada una, temerosa, le había relatado cómo se había enterado de un suceso que se había llevado a cabo hacía casi una década, dándole la versión que ellas conocían.

Para cuando acabó, ya tenía todas las piezas claves del rompecabezas y sólo necesitó ir con Fiorella para que le diera los detalles muy bien conocidos por la sociedad, que él había aparentado conocer frente a las demás. Si hubiera preguntado cuáles eran estos, toda su mentira se hubiera ido por el drenaje, así que había decidido ser paciente.

Al conocer la verdad, no se sorprendió tanto como con el hecho de que a pesar de ese suceso, aquellas mujeres, ya fuera para congraciarse frente a él o no, y los demás empleados de la casa, le habían organizado un festejo, unas semanas después, con motivo de sus trece años.

En serio que Loki no se había esperado nada de nadie ese día, y empero había recibido cálidos abrazos por parte de todos, además de una comida hecha en su honor por las cocineras, con todos los platillos sencillos que a lo largo de su estadía en aquella mansión habían reconocido como sus favoritos. Como la sopa de garbanzos.

Claro que en él no sólo habían participado los sirvientes, quienes ya hacía tiempo, le habían preguntado por su fecha de nacimiento, sino también los señores Odinson, quienes le habían tomado un afecto verdadero. No es que de por sí, no hicieran algo así con sus sirvientes el día de sus cumpleaños, sino que sus felicitaciones habían estado impregnadas de un cariño más agudo y profundo que con los demás.

Thrud, según se había enterado por ella misma, el mismo día en que su fiesta se había celebrado, había seguido trabajando en un retrato al óleo que fungiría como "el regalo perfecto para su mejor amigo" y que había comenzado semanas atrás. Mientras tanto, el pequeño Magni le había dado un dibujo, que más bien parecía una serie de garabatos sin sentido, pero que bien había entendido, se trataban de él.

Sin embargo, el regalo que más agradeció y que decidió atesorar por el resto de sus días, fue uno proveniente de Thor, quien lo dejó debajo de su almohada mientras él disfrutaba de la comida hecha para su persona. Se trataba de un libro llamado _Robinson Crusoe_ , el cual ya había leído en la biblioteca pero que, Thor le explicó en una nota hecha por él dentro del libro, ahora ese sería su propio ejemplar de tal novela, que bien sabía le había encantado.

Nunca hubo un instante en el que agradeciera tanto y de la manera más ferviente, a quien sea que estuviera cuidándolo, el que se hubiera topado con los Odinson aquella noche en la que sintiera a la muerte tan cerca de él. Ahora ya sabía escribir y leía fluidamente, además de que su tutor había comenzado a darle lecciones básicas de matemáticas; las cuales pronto fueron dejadas atrás para enseñarle otras más complejas. Unas que todavía no representaban reto alguno para Loki.

Había devorado un libro tras de otro en sus ratos libres en la biblioteca, lugar donde a veces se le unía Thor, quien cada vez se daba más tiempos libres dedicados tanto a él como a sus hijos, cuando los iba a buscar al cuarto de juegos de estos últimos. Le encantaba jugar con él y algo que siempre le pareció curioso, era ver cómo a su esposa no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo que sólo reparara en ella más que ocasionalmente. Al contrario, parecía más que feliz por sólo eso.

También con ella había estado departiendo de vez en cuando, y con Fiorella o Jane, claro. Aunque esta última cada día estaba más pesada y lo fue aún más después de la reprimenda en la noche de la fiesta. Sospechaba que parte de ello se debía a que no soportaba los "privilegios" de los que él gozaba.

Algo que le había llamado la atención, era que cuando le había ofrecido enseñarle matemáticas esta se había negado excusando un sinfín de pretextos, lo que sólo había provocado que la sonrisa de Loki se ensanchara más: sabía que deseaba aprenderlo, lo veía en sus ojos, pero también estaba consciente de que eso la "rebajaría" de cierta manera.

Thor posó su mano sobre su cabeza, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, ya que el pequeño a veces solía filosofar de más. El menor tuvo que agachar la cabeza para disimular el sonrojo que ganaron sus mejillas por la acción del mayor.

A veces Loki se tenía que reprender a sí mismo por las enormes ganas que le daban de simplemente correr y tirarse a los brazos del rubio, en esos brazos que le parecían tan seguros y que estaba convencido, eran el lugar más cálido de toda Inglaterra. Incluso había llegado a tener sueños con el señor Thor que lo perturbaban y que evitaba recordar por lo que implicaban. Se lo atribuía a la edad que tenía, pues según sus libros de biología, era esa la época en que el cuerpo del hombre sufría más cambios emocionales y hormonales.

En verdad que esperaba que de eso se tratara.

* * *

En los últimos tiempos, Thor había aprovechado que Loki ya no era un ser ignorante y que por su puesto, cada día ganaba mayor sabiduría, para arrastrarlo a las fábricas como un acompañante.

Nunca olvidaría, cómo sus facciones se habían crispado en una demostración de estupefacción, cuando se había dado cuenta de que sus administradores no eran crueles con los trabajadores, sino cooperativos. Tampoco cuando vio que no los sobrecargaban de trabajo y que aun así, el número de producción no había bajado más que un ápice, que él le había asegurado, no afectaba en nada ni a él ni a su familia, por lo que no veía por qué afectar a las de los empleados.

Ese día, Charles los había dejado frente a una casona en la zona norte de la ciudad, la cual no tenía un jardín en frente, sino una simple reja que lo resguardaba de la calle y de los indeseables que intentaran hurtar algo. Le había dado indicaciones de que los recogiera dentro de un par de horas, pues debían discutir bien los aspectos prácticos de la casa.

-Es un poco lúgubre- le dijo Loki, cuyas mejillas estaban un tanto pálidas, ya fuera por los nervios o la expectativa.

En verdad que aquel niño había cambiado desde que había llegado a su vida: ya no era tan flacucho ni tan menudo, sino que había ganado un poco de peso sin menguar su fisionomía delgada, haciendo que esta junto a su creciente estatura, resaltara su figura estilizada con un porte elegante. Aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a Thor, pero no lo culpaba, dado que él era uno de los hombres más altos de Londres.

-Me alegra que seas tan perceptivo con los detalles.

El chico apretó la boca en un claro gesto por reprimir una sonrisa. Thor sólo tomo las llaves y abrió, tanto la puerta como la casa, esperando dentro a que Loki las cerrara. Mientras analizaban la estructura de la casa, Thor escuchaba las observaciones que Loki hacía sobre esta. Estaba orgulloso de que el pequeño, no lo estuviera decepcionando al desplegar todos los conocimientos que había ido adquiriendo tanto en los libros, como por enseñanzas de Sif sobre decoración.

Le había pedido que lo acompañara porque su esposa estaba con un pequeño resfriado y las personas que querían venderle la casa esperaban en un hotel para cerrar el trato con él o con Lord Fynn, en caso de que Thor se negara, lo más pronto posible, pues salían de la ciudad rumbo a la colonia del Congo, en África. 

Normalmente contrataba a alguien que supiera de esos menesteres, pero aquel hombre había salido de la ciudad y no podía contar con su plan de repuesto que era su esposa, así que ahí estaban.

-¿Planeas revenderla?- Loki ya no lo trataba de usted cuando estaban solos, habían decidido que ellos no necesitaban de tales formalidades, más que en público.

-No, quiero convertirla en una casa de huéspedes o simplemente rentarla hasta que Thrud esté en edad de casarse. Este sería un perfecto regalo de bodas- le aclaró, cuando el menor levantó un ceja con afán de pedir una explicación.

-¿Y tienes que dar la respuesta mañana a primera hora?- Thor asintió- Me parece, por lo que he escuchado- sonrió al oírlo decir eso, Loki siempre tenía información proveniente de los sirvientes-, que este sector de la ciudad pronto será como el oeste, ya que se están acarreando fuera de aquí a los obreros, para formar barrios en los bordes de la ciudad.

Le fue dando razones en pro y en contra por las cuales debía o no, comprar la casa. Para Thor fue suficiente con la primera que le había dado, pues quería que donde viviera su hija en un futuro fuera una zona segura, pero dejo seguir a Loki para medir sus capacidades.

Pronto encontraron el patio situado en la parte de atrás, con un par de casuchas que según lo que los dueños le habían dicho, era donde dormía la servidumbre, así que también era un lugar privado a los ojos de los empleados. En cuanto estos hubieran terminado sus quehaceres, claro.

-Ya que estamos solos, hay algo... algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace unos meses. Aunque es algo un tanto privado- Thor lo miró extrañado, y simplemente asintió-. Alguien me contó que usted, que tú- se corrigió-, habías rechazado el título nobiliario que tu padre te ofreció. Algunos dicen que antes de casarte, otros que después.

-Vaya. De ahora en adelante tendré cuidado con lo que digo por ahí- Loki estaba por aclarar que había sido Jane quien se lo contara, alguien debía cargar con el muerto, pero el hombre simplemente alzó una mano en señal de silencio y empezó a caminar por el salón principal en el que estaba-. No es que yo lo haya rechazado, es sólo que estoy mucho más orgulloso de ser un burgués que el hijo de un conde. Aunque primeramente debo decir que hay mucho hombres cabales como Lord Gray, también existe mucha porquería entre la aristocracia.

"Sé que dirás que entre los burgueses también somos hipócritas, pero aquí está la cuestión: cuando a mi padre se le acabó el dinero, gracias a mi hermano mayor Henry que había derrochado gran parte de él en apuestas y burdeles, como yo lo haría años después, decidió que con lo que le quedaba podía fundar un banco al a par del de los burgueses, sólo que un tanto más grande. De ahí provino el dinero de las fábricas y pese a que muchos de sus amigos ayudaron al preferir su banco, muchos de los de esa clase se burlaron por lo _bajo que había caído_. En un principio, yo también me avergoncé debo admitir, al igual que mi hermano que acabó siendo asesinado por unos hombres que le vendían opio, al que era adicto. Mi padre por eso decidió que me moldearía mejor a mí, que sería su segundo intento".

-¿Y eso no te molestó? El que fueras el segundo...

-Al principio sí que lo hizo, pero cuando comprendí sus lecciones severas pero justas, supe que era una tontería estar avergonzado por el trabajo y estar orgulloso de ser un noble que podía explotar cuando quisiera a sus empleados sin siquiera pagarles, al ser estos de su propiedad. Debido a eso pequeño, fue que, cuando mi padre me quiso dejar su título antes de partir a América, decidí rechazarlo educadamente. Sé que al ser su único hijo, a su muerte tendré que tomarlo, pero por el momento deseo repudiarlo.

El rubio le brindó una sonrisa amarga, que Loki deseó no haber puesto allí de alguna manera.

Para distraerlo, el menor decidió zanjar el tema y conducirlo, como si del anfitrión de la casa se tratara, a los demás pisos de la misma, para inspeccionarlos. Fue pronto que Thor recuperó el brillo en su mirada y olvidó el tema que hacía unos minutos trataran. Eso era algo de él que no acababa de comprender: era demasiado rápido de distraer. Demasiado alegre para ser ocupado por pensamientos tristes o negativos. Demasiada luz para ser opacada por la oscuridad.

Regresaron al primer piso, a sabiendas de que habían visto todo de arriba abajo, y de adentro hacia afuera, y que solamente habían tardado una hora para decidir el destino de aquella propiedad.

Volvieron a entrar al salón donde tuvieran su plática profunda, pero esta vez para tratar temas un tanto más banales, como el color que le quedaría mejor al lugar o el hacer una lista de los muebles que pedirían a Francia. Caminaban de un lado a otro imaginando, planeando. Siempre teniendo en cuenta los gustos de la futura dueña de la casa, pese a que esto todavía fuera algo muy lejano.

De repente, Loki tropezó con un clavo salido que había en el piso, a lo que Thor reaccionó rápido, evitando que la cara de Loki diera de lleno con la pared amarilla que tenía justo enfrente. Ambos quedaron con sus costados recargados en la pared y entonces, cuando Loki logró levantar la cabeza hacia Thor, este se rio.

-Tienes el pelo cubierto de telaraña- comenzó a quitárselas mientras ambos se enderezaban para quedar de frente. Fue entonces que Thor, acabando con su tarea, se percató de que Loki tenía algo negro en la nariz y se inclinó más para observar mejor qué era, mientras se lo quitaba.

Cuando por fin lo alejó de su rostro y se encontraba a punto de abrir la boca para informarle que sólo era un poco de polvo y hollín, fue que advirtió lo cerca que estaba su cara de la del menor y su sonrisa se borró al instante.

El silencio se alojó entre ambos como un aliado, en la tarea que representaba para ambos, el tener que quedarse ensimismados para analizarse cuidadosamente.

Thor se asombró al percibir las casi invisibles ojeras que Loki lucía debajo de sus hermosos ojos, que también descubrió tenían un tanto de azules cuando se les veía de cerca; por otro lado, este desplazó su mirada por las pecas casi imperceptibles que adornaban las sienes y pómulos de Thor.

Y fue ahí, justo en el momento preciso en que sus ojos se engancharon en los del otro, que supieron sin saberlo en realidad, que estaban perdidos.

Una chispa que se había alojado en su interior, desde hacía Dios supiera cuándo, de repente tomó forma de llamas, y los segundos que pasaban simplemente mirándose, formaron espirales llenas de un fuego demasiado vivo, demasiado candente para soportarlo: se estaban quemando.

Tenían que hacer algo, o pronto serían consumidos por las brasas. La duda bailó por un momento en sus conciencias, las cuales gritaban desesperadas porque se apartaran, mientras que, tanto la piel bronceada de uno, como la inmaculada del otro, lloraban, suplicaban porque las ayudaran: se estaban incendiando de la manera más tortuosa posible.

Y fue por ese hecho que el terror que los inundaba, le dio paso a la aceptación, liberándolos de toda excusa o negación hecha por esa parte racional de su cerebro que elevaba súplicas para que aquello se detuviera.

¡Qué lástima! ¡Qué pena todo aquel fervor inútil! ¿Es que acaso su mente no se daba cuenta de que estaba avivando más todo aquello? ¿Que el hecho de que hicieran lo prohibido no era más inquietante, más... apetecible?

No se pusieron de acuerdo, ni siquiera hablaron, pero de un segundo al siguiente sus bocas estaban colisionando y se perdían... se estaban perdiendo como nunca antes, cuando después de atacar y lamer sus labios, ya no fue suficiente.

Al final, volvieron a hallarse, al sentir sus lenguas irrumpir por turnos en la cálida cavidad del otro, con la misión sagrada de efectuar aquella danza que sin saberlo, llevaban añorando casi hasta el delirio: en todos aquellos roces y toques dados por accidente en la biblioteca, en los paseos, en los juegos. En cada mirada o gesto que se dirigían, con una sola pero clara intención: llamar la atención del otro.

Ahora la tenían... y los estaba haciendo desvariar; o eso pensó Loki al enroscar sus brazos en el cuello de Thor, sin saber muy bien cómo había aprendido a efectuar tales movimientos dentro de la boca del otro si nunca había hecho algo así antes; o eso pensó Thor, al atraer con sus brazos el cuerpo de Loki hacia el suyo, enganchándolos en sus caderas para darle un impulso ascendente y así acortar esa distancia que la estatura les representaba.

Sin ya saber qué estaba pasando exactamente, _ipso facto_ la espalda de Loki estaba pegada a la pared, mientras él soltaba gemidos de su boca ya liberada por el otro. El rubio había comenzado a atacar su cuello con tres municiones de besos y una de mordidas.

Su piel era como algodón, uno tan blanco y tan fino, que lo único que podías hacer cuando lo tenías, era acariciarlo. Pero también era como una manzana, tan exquisita y jugosa, tan tierna que no podías parar de pensar en qué minuto, en qué segundo, sería el más apropiado para hincarle el diente y dejar una marca visible. Una que establecería de quién era aquel fruto prohibido.

Los gemidos medio contenidos por el menor no se hicieron esperar y el rubio empezó a desear más de aquello, por lo que decidió ejecutar una estrategia mucho más apetecible. Esta vez fijó como un nuevo objetivo, trazar un mapa sobre aquel territorio desconocido que representaba la espalda desnuda de Loki.

De alguna manera, logró recordar agradecer a quién fuera, el que el pequeño tuviera una camisa lo suficientemente holgada como para acariciarlo sin necesidad de quitársela, aunque al final de cuentas, no encontró razón alguna para no hacer eso mismo.

Para entonces sintió como un pequeño bulto rozaba la parte baja de sus caderas, y sí, eso fue lo que lo catalizó a un nivel de locura totalmente nuevo, el cual recibió gustoso. Si antes no estaba pensando, ahora era puros instintos, impulsividad y hambre.

Volvió a asaltar los labios del menor y dirigió un ataque sorpresa contra su pequeña erección. Loki, tan perdido en su mundo de sensaciones como el otro, dejó que la mano de este llevara a cabo su primer asalto entre sus pantalones, si con ello continuaban aquellos estremecimientos, tan placenteros como nuevos que lo recorrían en forma de espasmos.

Sus pendras inferiores ya desabrochadas por Thor y por la gracia de la gravedad, cayeron al suelo y tan rápido como lo hicieron, quedaron ahí mismo olvidadas cuando un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo en forma de granadas explosivas e indicios de vértigo.

Soltó un grito agudo cuando la gran mano de Thor cubrió por completo su blanco y pequeño pene, para comenzar un suave masaje que iba en crescendo. El rubio aumentó su velocidad y rudeza para con Loki, que no podía dejar de emitir sonidos que minaban el autocontrol del rubio, llevándolo a tener una erección digna de un caballo.

El mayor decidió hacer algo innovador y mientras continuaba acariciando vigorosamente el pene del otro con una mano, liberó con facilidad el suyo. Una vez así, guió a Loki, para que este tomara prisionera su erección entre sus suaves muslos, y comenzó a masturbarse con ellos, lentamente, como si el tiempo fuera sólo un elemento de la naturaleza que no les afectara. 

El mayor estaba probando la sensación... y le fascinó.

Al principio aquello se tornó una táctica incómoda para ambos, por la postura tan compleja que estaban utilizando, pero cuando por fin consiguieron llevar el ritmo, empezaron a buscar el máximo roce posible.

La fricción aumentó, ahora de forma más bruta y sin ningún tipo de cortesía, empujando a sus corazones a acelerarse a un ritmo desconocido para ambos. Sus movimientos oscilaron entre la desesperación y la precisión, al buscar procurar el mayor placer para el otro, sin que ellos mismos lo supieran.

Loki se esforzaba en apretar sus muslos, dócilmente al sentir la cabeza del gran miembro y aumentaba la presión cuanto más este se sumergía hasta la empuñadura. Mientras tanto Thor, basándose en la manera en que a él mismo le gustaba masturbarse, acariciaba desde la hendidura del glande hasta el final del tallo del pene blanco, el cual casi cubría con su gran mano.

Jugaba con sus testículos, pues se había percatado de que era algo que al menor le gustaba, y era entendible con lo rápido que esto lograba languidecer cualquier parte aún coordinada, del cuerpo.

Por supuesto que al verse descubierto, había intentado alejarse, pero Thor lo había aferrado más a sí mismo, logrando vislumbrar por sólo aquel instante la faz de Loki. Aquel adorable paisaje constituido por sus mejillas sonrojadas y unos ojos vidriosos, hubiera servido para que incluso el demonio más ruin del universo anhelara congraciarse con el creador de tan excelsa creatura.

A Thor también, pero estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones para desear la redención.

Siguió con su tarea, palpando toscamente la tierna y sedosa carne bajo su mano, entusiasmado a más no poder con lo que acaba de ver. Y se esmeró, vaya que se esmeró. Era un alivio que estuvieran solos en aquel lugar o estaba seguro que los gritos de Loki los hubieran puesto en peligro.

El menor sentía que se desmoronaba, que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos. Tenía la corazonada de que aquello lo estaba destruyendo, pero aun así no quería que parara. Quería llegar al final... ¿de qué? No tenía idea, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a las respiraciones entrecortadas y a la sensación irracional de sentirse morir.

Sí. Los dos tuvieron ese mismo pensamiento: que ahí, en ese microsegundo, morirían de taquicardia, y sin embargo siguieron con aquello, sin temer ya a nada. Ni al infierno, ni mucho menos a la ira que sabían, encontrarían en el cielo.

No podían parar, no querían y pasó... por un agonizante momento llegaron a las puertas del paraíso.

Y entonces, totalmente aturdidos, resucitaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Ya sé! Este _lime_ no me salió tan genial, pero en mi defensa debo decir que es mi primera vez, así que espero ir mejorando... ¡Hasta el domingo! ******


	9. Chapter 9

### Capítulo Ocho

No tenía idea de lo que había sido aquello pero lo que sí sabía era que, si Thor no lo hubiera agarrado justo cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo, se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo.

Había sido maravilloso, pero todavía no se sentía listo para regresar al mundo terrenal, así que sólo se pegó al pecho del mayor y disfrutó de los besos que este le había comenzado a repartir en la cara.

Thor no quería dejar de besarlo ni de acariciarlo. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte como para sentirse fatigado. No quería separarse del menor, ansiaba permanecer en esa casa, deseaba intimar más con él, quería...

El rubio se tensó cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su mente y lo rechazó, al igual que hizo con la pequeña mano que buscaba tocar sus rizos, haciéndose hacia atrás bruscamente en un intento desesperado de recobrar el control de la situación.

¿Cómo había dejado que aquello pasara? ¿Qué había estado pensando? Lo que más le aterró fue la respuesta a esa última pregunta: nada.

Posó su mano en la frente, deshaciéndose del sudor que le caía en la cara e intentó ralentizar su respiración, acelerada por su recién ganado nerviosismo. Al casi tropezar, cayó en la cuenta de que sus pantalones aún seguían abajo, enredados entre sus talones.

No era posible que hubiera estado tan aturdido como para no fijarse en algo así. Se replegó, mientras colocaba sus prendas en orden, a una de las esquinas de la habitación para poner en orden sus ideas y reflexiones.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había superado aquellas emociones primarias que antaño lo invadían y lo dominaban, aquellos aspectos irascibles de su personalidad que su padre se había empeñado en erradicar.

Ahora era puro control y raciocinio, hasta cuando le hacía el amor a su mujer. ¿Qué demonios lo había llevado a perder la consciencia de manera tan fulminante?

-¿Thor?

Se quedó petrificado en su lugar. No quería voltear a ver al pequeño. No deseaba que viera su cara de puro pánico, brindándole al mismo tiempo una laxa explicación.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo pues en ese momento oyeron como tocaban la campana de la entrada. Era Charles avisando que ya había llegado por ellos.

El viaje de regreso transcurrió sin sobresaltos, y Thor procuró hablar con total naturalidad con respecto a la casa y las conclusiones a las que ambos habían llegado.

Loki no dijo nada respecto a lo sucedido anteriormente, atribuyendo tal evasión de los acontecimientos al hecho de que el cochero podría escucharlos. Sin embargo, al llegar a la mansión, Thor no bajó del carruaje sino que simplemente le agradeció por su ayuda y se excusó, diciendo que iría a ver a los vendedores de la casa en ese mismo momento. Fue entrada la noche cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que implicaba lo ocurrido aquella tarde, pero contrario al tormento por el que estaba pasando Thor, él se puso a sonreír como bobo, emocionado sin razón alguna.

Estaba tan excitado por lo que había acontecido, que sentía que podría morir en ese mismo instante, sin tener remordimientos por nada.

Jamás había experimentado algo semejante, así que no sabía con qué comparar los besos y caricias pasadas, sin embargo, no por ello dejó de idealizar tales actitudes del rubio. Se sintió apreciado por primera vez y quizás el mayor, de alguna manera, tal vez... ¿sentía afecto por él?

De sólo pensarlo soltó un chillido lleno de conmoción y felicidad. Sus compañeros de cuarto lo abuchearon y le advirtieron que si no se callaba tendría que irse a otro lado para seguir con lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

Loki intentó aplacarse lo más que pudo, ya que no quería dormir afuera en el suelo. Empero, no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto.

Anheló sentir aquellos brazos a su alrededor, protegiéndolo y fue ahí, donde por un momento titubeó habiendo jurado en su momento de mayor debilidad, el nunca confiar en otro para cuidarlo. Sin embargo al recordar la personalidad del mayor, desechó tales pensamientos y decidió dar un salto de fe.

* * *

Luchaba por aplacar su miedo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez le era más difícil hacerlo.

Nunca se lo contó a nadie, pero ya se estaba volviendo paranoica pensando que toda la ciudad lo sabía, que sabía que la razón por la cual su esposo no buscaba consuelo en brazos de otra, no era porque ella lo complaciera en todos los sentidos, como era la creencia popular, sino por el respeto y cariño que este le guardaba por simplemente, ser la madre de sus hijos.

Claro que Sif pecaría de mentirosa, si dijera que su marido tenía algún tipo de culpa en aquello, dado que ella mejor que nadie sabía que las cosas, en cierta manera, serían así desde un principio. Así se le fue advertido, hacía ya más de una década.

Desde un inicio, incluso antes de que su padre invitara a Liverpool a uno de sus amigos capitalinos que podría adjudicarle un préstamo para abrir dos fábricas más, Sif había tomado la resolución de no casarse con alguien que no amara, aún y cuando su padre le rogara que tomara por marido a un sinfín de buenos partidos que ya habían solicitado permiso para cortejarla.

Ninguno le había interesado, ya que todos tenían ese mismo aire de arrogancia, superioridad y desdén por la gente menos afortunada que ellos. No era que ella los ayudara a diestra y siniestra, pues su posición de mujer no le permitía hacer eso, pero siempre intentaba ser cordial con la servidumbre y sobre todo tratarlos con respeto.

Sif creía en los principios de igualdad y fraternidad esparcidos por la Revolución Francesa, sucedida en 1789. Claro que estaba de acuerdo con el régimen político instaurado en Inglaterra, representado por una monarquía parlamentaria, pero no por ello dejaba de estar de acuerdo con aquellas nociones, puesto que las solía relacionar con lo que estaba escrito en la biblia.

Estaba segura de que Jesús no trataría mal a quienes lo servían y lo hacía, porque precisamente, eso era lo que se enseñaba en la doctrina religiosa.

Tales convicciones crearon en Sif rechazo hacia aquellas personas que practicaban lo contrario a sus creencias, y la llevaron a concebir en su cabeza a un tipo de esposo ideal apegado a lo que ella consideraría una buena persona.

No se lo dijo a sus padres, pero no estaba dispuesta a contraer nupcias con alguien que no gozara de aquellas cualidades, lo cual la condujo a negar las atenciones de aquellos caballeros que la pretendían y que ella no consideraba a la altura.

No se conformaría con nada menos que lo que ella deseaba.

Muchos vieron esa decisión interna de Sif, como el reto de domar a una fiera salvaje y hermosa que no aceptaría a cualquiera como esposo, sino al mejor. Erróneamente, creyeron que esto último, estaba relacionado directamente con la fuerza y la virilidad, hecho que hizo a sus pretendientes aún más insufribles para ella.

Fue entonces cuando, acompañando a su padre en la que fuera su primera travesía para aprender el manejo de los negocios de su progenitor, conoció a un Thor de 19 años, con la figura y proporciones dignas de un joven dios nórdico.

Sin embargo, fue su característica caballerosidad y valentía para llevar a cabo sus ideales, ajenas a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido antes, lo que la llevó a quedarse completamente prendada del joven rubio. Había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Sólo hubo un problema: él no tenía interés en ella.

No amilanándose por ello, convenció a su padre de alargar la estadía del joven en su ciudad, con un sinfín de pretextos que no pasaron desapercibidos por el señor Odinson. Aquel hombre robusto y con el cabello teñido ya un tanto por las canas, había visto el buen partido que podía sacar del matrimonio de su hijo con Sif, pues sus hermanos varones habían muerto y ella era la única heredera por matrimonio, de los bienes de su padre.

Por ello, decidió confabular con su amigo, que también estaba interesado en el que fuera el único hijo de Odín, para que tal unión se efectuara, sin obligarlo a nada por supuesto. Estaba seguro de que su amada esposa lo lincharía si se enteraba que había coaccionado de alguna manera a su querido vástago para tomar tal decisión.

Cierto era que no únicamente aquello había influido para que Odín le concediera el libre albedrío a su unigénito en tal asunto, pues consideraba al matrimonio como el acto más sagrado en la vida de una persona. Si su hijo estaba dispuesto a dar el sí, esperaba que fuera por iniciativa propia, como a él su padre le había dejado elegir.

-Lady Sif, ¿podríamos ya dejar de pretender que no me doy cuenta del complot que tu padre y el mío están haciendo para que nos conozcamos?

-¡Dios, Thor!-se llevó una mano al pecho, simulando estar sorprendida- No sé de qué me...

-Basta, querida- la interrumpió, conteniendo apenas una carcajada. Sif se sonrojó y no sólo por la sonrisa de diversión que asomaba en el semblante de su interlocutor, sino por la frase que este le había dedicado sin percatarse-. Lo supe desde un principio, cuando mi padre no logró darme una buena explicación de por qué, finiquitados nuestros asuntos de negocios, aún permaneceríamos al cuidado de tu familia.

-Yo, es decir, entonces... ¿por qué no dijiste nada al respecto?- le dijo con la cabeza gacha, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia las rosas florecientes que en esa época del año adornaban el jardín principal de su mansión.

-Pensé que lo considerarían una descortesía. Además no me malentiendas- tomó suavemente la barbilla de la joven, obligándola a verlo a los ojos; unos que estaban demasiado distantes a los de ella, por la gran estatura que ostentaba el rubio-, Lady Sif, quiero aceptar esta treta que están haciendo porque realmente creo que tú y yo podríamos entendernos bien. Eres la única mujer que he conocido que no gusta de chismes, pláticas triviales o entretenimientos frívolos, y sobre todo, me place en sobremanera que veas como iguales a aquellos que con su esfuerzo nos enaltecen.

Sif sonrió encantada por haber tenido éxito en su jugada, al igual que por aquella escena de novela romántica que estaban representando al lado de la fuente de querubines que simbolizaba el centro del laberinto de flores.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, como al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, o eso creyó hasta que el rostro del joven Odinson se tornó serio.

-Sin embargo, debo advertirte que no te amo como, si no es muy atrevido decirlo, veo que tú ya lo haces- Sif sintió como su corazón se desinflaba. No. No podía rendirse así de fácil-. Esto me lleva a preguntarte lo siguiente: ¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte con alguien que te querrá y respetará, pero que no está seguro de que llegará a amarte? En tu respuesta dejo mi futuro, ya que de ella derivará nuestro posible compromiso y matrimonio.

No entendía cómo la expresión del rubio había ido de tal serenidad a una de cordialidad en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Ahora su cara revelaba confianza y aliento para con Sif, como motivándola a dar lo mejor de sí.

Se había quedado muda meditando por un segundo su situación, uno en el que recordó la velada que había dado su padre no mucho tiempo después de que los Odinson llegaran a la ciudad.

Aquel había sido el día en que Thor salvara a uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes e inexpertos, Peter, de ser echado a la calle a causa de una mujer que lo acusaba de que, a sabiendas que ella necesitaba del aire nocturno, le había cerrado las puertas que daban al balcón.

El rubio había intervenido, disculpándose frente a todos por su falta de consideración y previsión, él era quien había llevado a cabo tal acción. Claro que Mary Ann, su prima, al final había olvidado el asunto, pues según ella, "¿cómo podría culpar de algo a un hombre tan encantador?".

Lo más sorprendente del asunto había sido que aquel hombre no había dicho aquello para quedar como alguien benevolente o bondadoso, sino que en verdad había sido él quien perpetuara el delito, ya que, como él mismo se lo explicó al ella alabarlo de esa manera, él detestaba que las hojas de los jardines se colaran dentro de cualquier recinto.

De ahí fue que Sif comprendió que aquel hombre era único, sin pretensiones. Simplemente había dicho lo que era verdad y ya estaba, pero sobre todo, aunque él lo negara, se había expuesto a la humillación de admitir su error para ayudar a otro, cosa que los _caballeros_ no hacían.

Volvió a su tiempo actual y tomó la misma resolución de cuando tuviera 16 años: Thor, valía la pena. Su yo del pasado y lo que le había dicho al rubio, ya eran historia.

Esa noche seduciría a su marido a como diera lugar y nuevamente, triunfaría.

* * *

Se levantó aturdido, sin saber dónde estaba. Se asustó al notar que a su lado había un cuerpo cuya respiración era pausada y por una facción de segundo, pensó que se trataba de Loki, para que al siguiente cayera en la cuenta de que el cabello que sobresalía por debajo de las sabanas, era rubio y no castaño oscuro.

Recapituló con gran esfuerzo lo que había pasado la noche previa y se encontró a sí mismo únicamente recordando la desesperación y la culpabilidad que intentaban ser ahogadas por un par de botellas de whisky después de cerrar el trato con sus clientes.

Luego de aquello, le seguía una memoria que le relataba cómo había llegado a su hogar a media madrugada para encontrar a una Sif tan cariñosa y tierna como un gatito.

Tenía desde antes de que Magni naciera, que no habían mantenido relaciones carnales y ciertamente, en aquel momento a Thor le pareció una muy buena idea para darle paz a su consciencia. Además de una forma para adjudicarle una explicación del porqué de su arrebato pasional hacía unas horas.

¡Claro! Todo aquel desplante de pasión se debía al exceso de represión que había mantenido sobre su propio cuerpo, nada tenía que ver en ello aquella piel tersa y lozana o aquellos delgados labios rosados y frescos cual botones de cerezo, con los que hacía unas horas se había deleitado.

Así, decidió hundirse en el placer que pudiera proporcionarle su esposa sin temor a darle rienda suelta a su lado más animal, lo cual para su desgracia, no sucedió.

No entendía por qué con Sif no funcionaba aquel encantamiento. Había tratado. Dios estaba de testigo que lo había intentado durante toda la noche, pero sin resultados o al menos uno positivo.

Sí que había logrado que ella se viniera más de dos veces, pero a él le había costado una barbaridad y varios pensamientos lujuriosos dirigidos hacia un ente de cabello oscuro, el tener sólo uno.

Había acabado con su mujer satisfecha en sus brazos y con una sensación frustrante de vacío que no atinaba a relacionar con nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Era desesperante y sobre todo humillante para su hombría el que tuviera que haber utilizado otras artimañas y no el cuerpo de su esposa, para satisfacerse.

Y se odió. Se odió por haber tenido sexo con ella. Ella, con quien había jurado retozar por el resto de su existencia.

Pero sobre todo, se odió porque sintió que acababa de traicionarse a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Eso es todo! Nos vemos el próximo domingo en la mañana. ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡He regresado! Otra cosa: ¡Feliz Navidad! Que la pasen bonito con sus seres queridos y amigos. Les mando un abrazo desde el otro lado de la computadora.**

### Capítulo Nueve

Ardía en cólera.

En verdad que jamás en su vida había sentido una furia de semejantes proporciones como en la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente, o mejor dicho en la que no se encontraba.

De sólo recordarlo quería arrancar a tajos y cortar de un navajazo el miembro de aquel ser que acababa de destrozarle el alma y más importante, su orgullo. Pero sobre todo, quería golpear a la parte de sí mismo que ingenuamente había decidido lanzarlos al abismo con la esperanza de que aquel rubio los atrapara antes de que quedaran hechos puré en el suelo.

<>. Rio amargamente mientras se permitía por fin derramar unas lágrimas al encontrarse ya seguro dentro de su habitación, que permanecería gloriosamente vacía hasta dentro de unas horas, cuando sus compañeros terminaran su jornada. Sólo en tales circunstancias se permitiría a sí mismo llorar.

Había escuchado por casualidad cómo a la hora de la merienda, Jane le contaba a Fiorella que la noche previa, bajando a apagar las velas de una Thrud que requería de luz para dormirse, había escuchado ruidos provenientes de la alcoba de los señores, que eran tan fuertes como para dejarle en claro que tales gemidos y jadeos no eran producto del dolor precisamente.

Todo su mundo se había tornado gris de un momento a otro, pero al no estar acostumbrado a vivir esa clase de emoción durante mucho tiempo, prefirió darle paso a la ira, que lo consumió por dentro durante todo el día, en el que por supuesto no había visto para nada al señor de la casa.

Algo que ni por asomo llegó a extrañarlo, sino todo lo contrario.

Pero con él no se jugaba dos veces, e inclinado en su cama mientras sus ojos servían de vertiente para una pequeña cascada que caía sobre su almohada, se hizo un nuevo juramento a sí mismo: odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Thor Odinson.

* * *

Amanda estaba preparando rápidamente la comida en su nuevo hogar, que claro que seguía siendo una casucha en donde dormían más personas de las que podía contar, pero ahora el sentimiento que le provocaba aquello era distinto.

La familia de su ahora esposo era numerosa, sí, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. ¿Cuántas veces no había odiado al mundo entero por ponerla en la situación en la que estaba? Había sido una niña muy tonta como para comprender.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva, su vida había sido un campo de flores comparado con el miedo y la ansiedad que había comenzado a vivir cuando acababa de cumplir los trece años y ya tenía unos pequeños pero redondos senos. Sus caderas en proceso de ensancharse tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda.

Había sido un alivio el que John decidiera casarse con ella cuando el administrador, cansado de violarla, como a casi todas la demás chicas de la fábrica de carbón, le había corrido del único lugar en el que le habían dado trabajo junto a los que quedaban de sus hermanos.

Aquello lo había esperado. Desde el año previo había sido como su prostituta sin que ahora tuviera a alguien que se atreviera a decir algo por ella. Sus hermanos mayores estaban muertos y su padre también.

Y sí, las mujeres como ella podían trabajar y recibir un sueldo. Lo que no podían era ser económicamente independientes y no porque no lo desearan, sino porque el mísero sueldo que recibían, la mitad de lo que los hombres, no les alcanzaría para subsistir ni de chiste.

Sin embargo, la zozobra no vino sino hasta que se había enterado de que estaba de encargo. De repente, su futuro se pintó sobre ella como algo sombrío y lleno de penas, más de las que ella creía ya tener.

Las madres solteras eran tratadas como un despojo de la sociedad, la inmundicia y la vergüenza de sus compatriotas. Si Dios había creado al hombre y a la mujer para formar la institución del matrimonio, ¿quiénes eran ellas para desacreditar aquello? Estaba segura de que a Dios se le había pasado el hecho de que existían las violaciones.

Se había planteado irse de contrabando en un barco que zarpara a América o si eso no funcionaba, ver a una curandera para rogarle que le sacara a la criatura.

Descartó ambas rápido: la primera porque últimamente las revisiones en las flotas eran más exhaustivas, y la segunda porque no tenía dinero para pagarle a la partera y tampoco podía pedírselo al administrador que ya se había desentendido del niño.

Y ahí había aparecido John, un hombre de la fábrica que casi le doblaba la edad y que era tuerto pero que le había ofrecido matrimonio y con ello había aceptado al bebé. 

Ahora allí estaba, acabando de preparar la merienda para que una vez con el estómago algo ocupado, regresaran a la nueva fábrica en la que trabajaban, incluida ella, que ya tenía una barriga prominente.

Fue entonces que tocaron a la puerta y ella pensando que se trataba de su marido y de los demás que habían ido a acarrear agua, mandó a su sobrina política más pequeña a abrir la puerta.

En la entrada, como un fantasma, estaba su hermano menor.

* * *

Llevaba una semana evitando encontrarse con Loki. Para ello, buscaba por todos los medios el no permanecer por mucho tiempo en su casa, así pues únicamente llegaba a dormir para después salir lo más rápidamente posible del lugar y dirigirse a trabajar o algún evento social.

Iba a reuniones, juntas de consejo del banco y convivía con sus amigos pero sin importar lo que hacía, no podía arrancarse esos ojos verdes de la cabeza ni aquellas ojeras que recientemente se había enterado que este tenía, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con la suavidad su piel y lo dulce de sus gemidos…

Y ahí estaba otra vez, rememorando cuanto podía de esa noche en que sólo Dios supiera qué clase de demonio se le había metido en el alma y en el corazón. Se sentía consternado, abandonado, desesperanzado.

Pero sobre todo, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo subyugado por sus emociones y que si en algún punto llegaba a verlo de nuevo caería víctima de ellas una vez más. Lo trágico del asunto es que no sabía si en esa ocasión sería lo suficientemente racional como para evitar el hacer lo impensable con aquel chico.

Precisamente esa era otra de las cavilaciones que lo mantenían ansioso y nervioso a partes iguales: Loki era solamente un niño. Tenía trece años casi recién cumplidos.

Cualquier mente sana que lo hubiera visto hubiera concluido que todos los regalos, todas las atenciones, así como todas las pláticas íntimas que habían mantenido, habían sido sólo un plan para seducir al muchacho.

Bueno, al menos todos los que tuvieran un mínimo de decencia porque él bien sabía que muchos tenían concubinas con quizás un par de años menos que Loki.

Ahí radicaba lo que a Thor le parecería lo más gracioso del asunto: como él se había aprovechado de la inocencia de un niño como esos vejetes, bien podría ya entrar en esa categoría de indecoroso y era eso lo que lo carcomía por dentro. 

Tal pensamiento lo llevaba a sentirse más que avergonzado por la mera idea de ver a su esposa e hijos a la cara.

Su moral intachable, aquello que todos, él incluido, más apreciaba de sí mismo, había sucumbido tan fácilmente que bien lo podrían acusar de sodomita y pedófilo en cualquier momento.

El repetirse que lo había hecho sin intención y en un arranque impulsivo, no mitigaba en nada la sensación de asco hacía sí mismo de la que era dueño en esos instantes.

Deseó morir por primera vez en su vida y que aquello sólo hubiera sido una alucinación causada por algún virus que hubiera estado en aquella casa, lo cual sería algo gracioso porque ya la había comprado.

Su parte racional le decía que aunque aquello era mal visto por la sociedad, en especial aquella en la que él se desenvolvía, llena de normas sociales y religiosas, no tenía ningún fundamento.

De hecho si no fuera porque estaba casado y tenía una familia, aquello no sería algo malo. Al menos la parte en la que Loki era un hombre también. En la que era un adolescente apenas, aún no estaba tan seguro, pese a que el acto había sido consensuado.

Claro que si lo trataba con algún adepto a los dogmas religiosos, este estaría en total desacuerdo con él por lo que decía la biblia, Dios y todos aquellos estatutos que la iglesia había ido recopilando a lo largo de los años y que sólo habían servido para crear prejuicios amoldados a su conveniencia.

Era verdad que aquello nunca le había importado, por eso a pesar de que esta propusiera que la mujer debía quedarse en casa en su papel de criatura frágil, él nunca había sido parco con las palabras a la hora de criticar semejante estupidez.

Por lo tanto se refrenó para analizar puntualmente aquella situación de la que era participe ahora para no caer en la introspección destructiva que tuviera algo que ver con la ética moral y pasó a los hechos razonados que le podía proporcionar el pensamiento crítico.

No encontró ningún argumento válido que pudiera denigrarlo por aquella extraña atracción que sentía por Loki; no por ello dejaban de repercutir en él hasta cierto punto los lineamiento procedentes de los dogmas.

Además de que bueno, la ley tampoco estaba de su parte. La _Buggery law_ , establecía la muerte de quien practicara actos contra natura, que Thor tampoco estaba seguro que tuvieran bases sólidas sobre las cual mantenerse, ya que hasta hace un tiempo el sexo oral también era visto como una de las prácticas que atentaban contra Dios y el hombre, y actualmente ya no lo era.

Lo que sí no pudo ignorar y por lo cual no logró sentir alivio alguno, gracias a su pensar lógico, fue que si bien el ser un sodomita era una caracterización construida por la sociedad y basada en prejuicios, no lo era el hecho de ser infiel a la persona con la que estabas casado.

Y no porque fuera un sacramento sagrado, sino porque era un compromiso que había contraído por él mismo, estando consciente de lo que eso significaba e implicaba.

Aquello lo hizo sentir aun peor, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Tenía que hallar alguna manera de solucionar el problema y tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Su respiración se agitó por unos segundos, percatándose de lo más trágico.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que deseaba volver a hacerlo.

— ¡Papi! ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme? —una muy malhumorada Thrud, seguida de cerca de su hermano Magni, lo miraban con los brazos cruzados en señal de reprobación.

Por fin había decidido regresar a casa en la tarde y enfrentar sus demonios yendo directamente a la sala de juegos, pero para su suerte, o no tanta, en la habitación sólo estaba Fiorella y su esposa.

—He estado ocupado cariño, pero te prometo que este domingo iremos a los grandes almacenes y les compraré un juguete a cada uno.

Los niños lo perdonaron fácilmente como siempre, y él se dio cuenta de lo mal que había hecho siendo un mal ejemplo para sus hijos, irrespetando a su esposa que lo miraba sonriente como siempre, traicionando a sus empleados que le tenían confianza como veía en los ojos de Fiorella.

Entonces de ahí tomó fuerza de voluntad y se prometió que no volvería a caer en la tentación que Satanás había puesto frente a él. Sí, era difícil deshacerse de las viejas y arraigadas costumbres que le atribuían el mal a un ente.

Por sus hijos no lo haría, aunque tuviera que recurrir a los sermones dados por los líderes religiosos, para recordarse lo repugnante que era lo que sentía por Loki.

— ¿Por qué aún sigues triste, mi cielo? —le preguntó a la niña que movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

—Loki —Thor se asombró de que el pequeño Magni que casi nunca hablaba, de eso se encargaba su hermana por los dos, hubiera revelado el secreto de la niña.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza tan pronto el niño pronunció aquellas palabras, y comenzó a sudar frío al suponer que su ausencia en la habitación estaba implicada a los hechos.

—Loki le ha pedido a mamá ir a trabajar a la casa de campo y mamá le dijo que sí —explicó Thrud, cuyas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus rosadas mejillas.

— ¡¿Hiciste qué?! 

—Bueno, por supuesto que te lo iba a decir esta noche —explicó Sif completamente desconcertada y se extrañó aún más al ver cómo su esposo comenzaba a alzarle la voz, en señal de reclamo-. Es que yo…, tu siempre me has dejado decidir sobre los asuntos de los empleados.

— ¡Sí, pero siempre me has consultado!

— ¡Lo iba a hacer hoy en la noche! —se calmó a sí misma, para no alterar a los niños que los estaban viendo—. Eso le dije a Loki que haría, aunque casi le aseguré que podría irse porque pensé que no te negarías.

— ¿Dónde está? —bajó la voz sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de ira, además de ver como Fiorella se llevaba a sus hijos al jardín— ¿Dón-de es-tá?

Repitió cada sílaba, esperando la respuesta de su mujer, que no llegó tan rápido debido al aturdimiento de la misma por ver a su marido por primera vez en años tan furioso, lo que la llevó a pensar que algún desacuerdo había ocurrido entre ellos. Uno que ni Loki ni su marido le habían hecho saber, y del que ahora había tomado partido.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el enojo de Thor se debía a que ahora este pensaba que se había puesto del lado del niño y no del suyo.

—No-no lo sé —medio tartamudeó—, cuando lo mandé a llamar a su cuarto no estaban más que un par de prendas envueltas en una colcha.

Se quedó frío en su lugar. Apretó sus puños para impedir que se le notara el temblor de sus manos, que ya no sabía si se debía a la furia o al poderoso pánico que se fue apoderando de hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.

Por un momento olvidó cómo respirar, para que al siguiente se encontrara casi gritándole a Eliza por dejar que Loki saliera sin permiso y no vigilarlo lo suficiente. Todos los demás fueron llamados a la estancia e interrogados por un Thor más calmado, aunque sólo en apariencia, sobre el paradero de Loki.

Nadie supo decirle nada y cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo de la impotencia mientras salía él mismo en su busca, unos pasos que se acercaban se oyeron desde la entrada de la mansión.

De repente Loki estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, parado con cara de incertidumbre, sin saber de qué iba toda aquella reunión de criados. Este supuso que pronto los dueños de la casa darían una fiesta.

Thor quiso hacer eso mismo en cuanto lo vio, y por fin pudo pensar claramente una vez más. Pero ese instante de cordura no duró mucho, pues tan rápido como se le había ido el miedo, había llegado la cólera para inundarlo nuevamente, en esta ocasión, sazonada con una pizca de ansiedad y angustia.

—Si serían todos tan amables de retirarse a sus habitaciones —sus ojos echaban chispas, algo que todos en la sala notaron al instante—, la jornada de hoy está terminada. Nadie baja al primer piso hasta que se los indique.

Thor tomó del brazo a Loki y lo arrastró con él sin que este pusiera resistencia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Feliz año nuevo (adelantado)! ¡Espero que sigan acompañándome en este 2019!**

### Capítulo Diez

No se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra ni a acercarse a él durante todo el camino hacia Liverpool, y Thor francamente comenzaba a desesperarse mientras caía en la cuenta de que en realidad había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Y es que a lo largo de sus días de viaje, había tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre sus actos con mayor calma, para finalmente ver lo poco cortés que se había comportado aquella tarde con Loki.

Más que eso, había sido un patán. Le había gritado, reclamado y acribillado a preguntas sobre donde había estado, con quién y por qué; pero sobre todo se arrepentía que al enfurecer aún más, viendo al menor permanecer impertérrito ante su acoso, le hubiera restregado en la cara indirectamente que era gracias a él que había pasado el invierno con vida.

Recordó la expresión descompuesta en la cara de Loki, como si le acabara de caer un balde de agua fría.

Sin más, había agradecido su hospitalidad y había dicho que se iba.

Justo ahí fue cuando le entró el pánico y tomando una actitud casi de fastidio, haciendo como si no le importara en lo más mínimo pero al mismo tiempo no se atreviera a comprometer su honor, le dijo que partían dentro de dos días a Liverpool y que ahí lo dejaría para trabajar como parte de su personal de allí, excusándose con que tenía que ir de todos modos por cuestión de negocios.

Por su puesto que se encargó de recordarle que esta vez no tendría privilegio alguno y como bien se empeñaba en rechazar su buena voluntad, tampoco tendría un tutor. Notó la furia del otro en sus ojos, pero este no respondió a sus provocaciones.

Estaba preocupado y lo estuvo aún más cuando le presentó a Victoria, la ama de llaves de su mansión en Liverpool, e inmediatamente presenció cómo Loki se adaptaba rápidamente al ambiente de su nuevo hogar.

Pasaron tres días y este seguía sin hablarle salvo para lo pertinente, por su puesto, dándole su lugar como amo y señor de la casa. Thor odió aquello con todas sus fuerzas. Él no quería eso, y lo sabía porque su corazón lloraba por las noches, impulsándolo a querer salir corriendo para arrodillarse ante él y rogar su perdón, diciendo que no entendía lo que le había pasado ese día.

Aún no le cabía en la cabeza el porqué de tales pensamientos.

Loki sólo era un muchacho, un _niño_ que había llegado a su vida, pobre y desamparado, como alguna vez lo hicieran otros miembros de su personal, y aun así... aun así de algún modo y apenas teniendo un año de conocerlo, había logrado cautivarlo sin querer.

Sus comentarios inteligentes, el brillo en su mirada cada que aprendía algo, su forma tan práctica para resolver problemas, su risa medio contenida e incluso su humor algo ácido y aquella extraña necesidad de meterse en problemas, lo hacían algo único ante los ojos de Thor.

Recordó aquella vez que por casualidad una mañana lo había ido a buscar y se lo había topado saliendo del cuarto de Fiorella, para unos segundos después oír un grito agudo y ver a Jane salir corriendo con el pelo apelmazado con un tipo de engrudo.

Claro que lo había reprendido y Jane lo había inculpado, la razón hasta ahora era lo único que realmente no le había quedado del todo claro.

Eso era lo extraño con aquel chico: nunca entendía al 100% sus acciones. Era demasiado reservado y eso a Thor le pesaba, quería saber más de él, quería tantas cosas...

Negó para sus adentros y simplemente bloqueó tales pensamientos de su mente. No le daría ese tipo de poder a ese pequeño pillo de ojos verdes.

Decidió, nuevamente, que su orgullo era más grande que su dolor y dejó pasar una semana para que Loki se acercara a él, mientras él se ocupaba de atender unos asuntos y departir con sus suegros de vez en cuando.

No sucedió lo que esperaba y ya ni siquiera veía al menor, como si este lo evitara. Iluso de él, porque siempre lo acababa buscando en la biblioteca para después cada vez, jalarse el cabello al rememorar que lo había vetado de allí.

Le había dicho a su mujer que estaría ahí a más tardar, medio mes.

El tiempo se le agotaba.

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4...

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

—Basta. Thrud, tienes ya una semana practicando esta melodía, ¿cómo es posible que no la hayas aprendido aún? —le espetó su madre, si bien no enojada, con un tono de decepción y reproche. La pequeña rubia alejó sus manos del piano— Sólo... sólo quédate practicando mientras voy a ver a Virginia para darle mi apoyo por lo de su hija.

La puerta se cerró y con ella desapareció su madre y al fin pudo respirar.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, su madre era el ser humano más perfecto del universo: siempre hermosa, delicada e inteligente. Su padre la adoraba y entendía el porqué. Eran un matrimonio de ensueño.

Hasta hace un año había añorado ser como ellos, como ella, odiando aquello que la hacía cometer impulsos porque Thrud también quería ser el epítome de la elegancia y encontrar un marido tan bueno como lo era su progenitor.

Y allí era donde había entrado Loki.

Si bien su padre le había dado ciertas libertades que a los demás no, como ahora lo entendía, nunca la había dejado ser ella por completo. Siempre ambos querían que fuera mejor: más culta, más modesta, más obediente...

Obediencia. Ese era su problema y su madre siempre se encargaría de repetirlo hasta la saciedad y su padre volvería a darle su ejemplo de cuando era más joven y él había sido un mal hijo por ser rebelde con lo que le decían sus progenitores.

"Tú no te pareces a ninguno, sólo eres tú". Esa frase la había hecho despertar del sueño en el que se encontraba sumida. Uno en el que cada vez que intentaba copiar a su madre, salía frustrada y con el destructivo sentimiento de que era un completo fracaso.

Loki le había dicho aquello hacía un tiempo y con eso la había liberado. Ya no deseaba ser como su madre o volverse alguien bueno como Thor. Ella era Thrud y ya estaba.

Pero no podía decir nada y no por falta de ganas. Si bien Loki le había dicho que los niños y todas las personas trabajadoras eran explotados y mantenían una posición de inferioridad en la sociedad, él nunca se había dado cuenta de algo más que revelador.

Los niños de su clase, o mejor dicho, ningún niño, poseía ni voz ni voto en nada, incluso en lo que les incumbía. Era gracioso porque era cierto y tampoco podían oponerse a sus padres porque era considerado una afrenta contra el mismísimo Dios. Y peor era la injuria si eras una niña, claro está.

No veía cómo estar en desacuerdo era algo malo, ni tampoco se consideraba estúpida para necesitar ayuda para razonar lo que hacía o decía. ¿Era acaso un ser tan inferior y mezquino que no tenía derecho a comunicar lo que sentía o que quería hacer?

Sus padres eran más abiertos que la mayoría pero aun así no dejaban de lado las enseñanzas espirituales y los pasos a seguir de las normas sociales. Sif hablaba con ella de ciertos temas, pero no de todo y su padre, si bien la dejaba participar más, casi nunca estaba en casa.

Como actualmente.

Había prometido que irían a los grandes almacenes por unos juguetes y no estaba. Se había ido, llevándose con él a la única persona que entendía qué era estar aprisionado y sentirse solo: su mejor amigo.

Tener a su hermanito tampoco la consolaba. Era el niño más obediente y callado del mundo, y a su madre eso le encantaba y no dejaba de repetírselo.

Espera que, por alguna gracia divina, su padre lograra convencer a Loki de que regresase con ellos, porque estaba segura de que moriría de aburrimiento lo que le quedaba de vida hasta ser adulta, si no era así.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde que aquel hombre y él no mantenían otra relación que no fuera diferente a la de un amo con uno de sus tantos sirvientes.

Las pocas veces que se habían visto, las formalidades habían sido lo único que se habían expresado el uno al otro, aunque Loki intentara que esto sucediera el menor número de veces posible.

Todavía no podía verlo sin que su estúpido cuerpo vibrara en regocijo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se estrujaba con el recuerdo de aquella noche en que por primera vez, gozara de algún tipo de atenciones de esa índole; lo cual lo único que provocaba en él era el querer huir de ahí para echarse a llorar.

Pero nunca volvería atrás. El adiós definitivo había sido cuando Thor lo había humillado, no sólo al restregarle en las narices su caridad hacia él, sino al negarle aquello que sabía, por todos los meses conviviendo ya, él más amaba en el mundo: aprender.

Estaba bien, no era como si hubiera esperado conservar tal privilegio, pero le dolió la forma tan ufana en que este se lo había dicho. Casi había entrado en shock cuando el rubio se había comportado de aquella forma tan explosiva y fuera de control, de la que se vanagloriaba siempre de ya no tener.

Suspiró. Se había adaptado fácilmente a esa nueva mansión, con ventanales amplios y un piso más alto que la anterior.

Pese a que en ese lugar no sobresaldría de entre los otros por jugar con los hijos de los señores o tener tutores que le enseñaran, se sentía optimista con respecto a su situación, pues lo que más deseaba en ese momento, que era apartarse de Thor para olvidar todo lo que concernía a su cercanía, se cumpliría dentro de poco.

—Loki, ¿seguro que no quieres venir? —le volvió a preguntar Patrick, que junto con sus compañeros de cuarto en el último piso, así como casi toda la servidumbre de la casa, irían a una feria a las afueras de la ciudad.

Volvió a negarse y un minuto después apareció ante su puerta Victoria, que estaba ayudando a atender a una de las hijas de las empleadas que estaba enferma, Georgia si no mal recordaba.

La mujer entró a la habitación haciendo ademanes con las manos y casi gritando lo magnánimo que era su amo, lo cual era la patraña que todos creían, porque había hecho que el doctor viniera a revisar a la niña y ahora ellos se encargarían de aplicar sus instrucciones.

Luego, como recordando a qué venía inicialmente, dado que ya era una señora vieja que no podía retener en su memoria las cosas al cien, le dijo que el amo lo esperaba en su despacho.

Se dirigió al lugar, y estar en tal situación le trajo malos recuerdos. Como siempre, el primer piso era el más sobrio de la casa, con un sin número de artículos de lujo que servían para realzar la riqueza de los propietarios y recordarle a los sirvientes que ahí sólo podían estar en caso de que se hiciera la limpieza o algún deber.

Cuando entró al amplio cuarto, lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron las estanterías llenas de libros que decoraban el lugar, ya que si no mal recordaba, a parte había una biblioteca, lo que le hizo preguntarse de qué tamaño sería esta si así era un estudio cualquiera.

—Siéntate

—Prefiero permanecer de pie, amo.

Thor estaba parado frente a una ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín, al fondo de la habitación hacia la izquierda, por lo que Loki en un inicio no se había percatado de su presencia, dado que esta tenía una forma de L invertida que ponía un muro entre un espacio del recinto con el otro.

El hombre se acercó hasta quedar parado frente a él, haciendo más que evidente su diferencia de estaturas.

— ¿Cómo te estás adaptando a tu nueva situación?

—Si no es atrevido de mi parte señor, me gustaría guardar mis pensamientos para mí mismo.

Thor le dio la espalda, resopló y enterró una de sus manos en su corto cabello dorado. Pasó un minuto en el que Loki decidió preguntar si ya podía retirarse pero justo al abrir la boca para decirlo, el más alto volteó bruscamente hacia él y de la nada le soltó, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba:

—Lo siento, de verdad no sé qué me pasó ese día.

Loki se quedó en su lugar viendo con asombro esos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban expectante y no supo qué decir. No tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Ni en un millón de años se le hubiera ocurrido que Thor le pediría perdón por sus actos.

Claro que él jamás hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras en asuntos tan sentimentales como aquel, y eso que sólo era un sirviente, por lo que no se imaginaba que tanto había tenido que batallar el mayor contra su orgullo para conseguirlo.

—Sé... sé que no te ha de sonar muy convincente pero lo digo en serio —vio como el rubio tragó saliva, y eso no hizo otra cosa más que querer hacer que lo perdonara, pero no sería tan fácil—. Puede que me haya tomado mi tiempo pero... Dios, no sé ni qué decirte —rio nervioso—; estoy tan avergonzado de mi actitud contigo que... perdóname, por favor —le lanzó una mirada rota que a él también lo quebró un poco en su afán de mantener su indiferencia.

—No te entiendo —le habló de tú, logrando que Thor tuviera una mínima esperanza—, eres demasiado cambiante: un día eres un fiel orador de la igualdad de clases y al otro me humillas por estar en una posición más privilegiada que la mía —frunció aún más el ceño conforme iba enojándose en serio, callando a Thor en su intento por interrumpirlo—; un momento me tocas como si....—sin querer se le quebró la voz, revelando el dolor y la frustración que había en él. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado—, como si fuera más que un sirviente o un amigo para ti, y al siguiente... ¿sabes qué? ya no importa.

—Espera, no te vayas —lo tomó de la muñeca Thor, justo cuando este caminaba a la puerta—. Déjame explicarlo.

—No quiero oírlo —volvió su cabeza hacia él, pero su cuerpo permaneció en posición de huida—. No quiero escucharte dar miles de excusas sin sentido para justificar tu comportamiento. Sólo quiero olvidar, olvidarlo para siempre, como si nunca hubiéramos tenido ese tipo de relación tan íntima o jamás hubieras tenido la desfachatez suficiente para llevarte mi primera experiencia de esa índole.

A Thor le dolió aquello, y cuando Loki se intentó soltar de su agarre se lo permitió, únicamente para aprisionarlo en un abrazo: la espalda del menor contra su pecho.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel niño de cabellos cual carbón, cabía perfectamente en ese lugar, como si hubiera nacido para estar ahí, y llegó a la conclusión de que no quería que aquello que había descrito sucediera. No quería ser sólo una memoria desplazada al olvido.

De sólo pensarlo sentía que le estaban quitando algo a lo que tenía derecho por nacimiento.

—No —le susurró al oído mientras frotaba una de sus mejillas barbudas contra su pequeña cabeza—. No vuelvas a decir eso cariño.

Por un segundo el mundo de Loki se quedó estático y su inútil intento por detener a sus ojos de derramar lágrimas, dio frutos. Al siguiente, la ira lo inundó todo y la amargura brotó desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas al recordar lo que había intentado enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás oses volver a llamarme de esa manera! —dándose la vuelta, puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Thor, haciendo que este retrocediera con cada paso que él daba, a pesar de ser más delgado y bajo que su contraparte— ¡No quieras tratarme como a un imbécil, porque no lo soy! ¡¿Crees que puedes decirme algo lindo y al minuto siguiente me tendrás rendido a tus pies para usarme como una prostituta que tienes a la mano por si hoy no se te antoja tu esposa?! ¡Fui ingenuo, lo admito! ¡Pero ya no más! ¡No eres tan importante como para que te permita humillarme de esa manera otra vez!

Entonces la mente de Thor hizo _click_ y supo el porqué de querer irse a trabajar a otra casa, de no decirle nada a él, de no hacer nada por comunicarse.

Loki sabía que había copulado con su esposa unas horas después de haber compartido intimidad con él. No debió haberse sorprendido de que alguien los oyera, pero como estaba borracho no se pudo haber preocupado menos de los ruidosos sonidos que hacía Sif.

Él no había querido hacerlo, pero se sentía tan desorientado en aquel momento...

Sin embargo, lo anterior no quitaba que efectivamente, si Thor intentaba avanzar en su relación con Loki estaría no sólo jugando con él, sino faltándole al respeto a su esposa y a sus hijos. No supo qué decir y por primera vez en su vida se sintió desorientado. Sin salida.

Loki vio eso en sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Esta vez les traigo un capítulo extra largo, que por cierto me costó un poco escribir porque no estoy acostumbrada, ojalá les guste y comenten qué tal les pareció. Por cierto, a quienes han dejado _kudos_ , el Loki y Thor de esta historia están tan agradecidos como yo con ustedes, por quererlos *les lanza un beso*.**

### Capítulo Once

Unos segundos bastaron para que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal y él lograra desconectarse del miedo irracional que intentaba dominarlo. No iba a permitir que algo así le pasara, no a él.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Loki comenzó a analizar toda la situación de la que era participe y llegó a la resolución de que se estaba comportando como un niñito caprichoso, demasiado inmerso en el sentimentalismo como para observar claramente su panorama. Fue entonces que tomó un respiro y se dio a la tarea de ver todo de manera objetiva.

Thor lo deseaba. De eso estaba más que seguro al ver cómo este se inclinaba en su dirección, viendo distraídamente sus labios. Recordó la lección de su padre, algo que por su ofuscación había relegado a segundo término.

Entre aquel hombre y él no existía lazo de ningún tipo, no podría arreglárselas por medio del cariño. Pero la lujuria... la lujuria era algo mucho más encandilador, más absorbente, más cegador que cualquier afecto. E implicaba dar muchísimo menos a cambio.

Lo único que tendría que dar Loki, para que pudiera tener acceso al conocimiento que tanto deseaba, sería su cuerpo.

Por un momento reculó. No era idiota: sabía que dolería como los mil demonios. Después de todo, siempre había un precio que pagar; algo que sacrificar para obtener lo que se deseaba.

Pero su orgullo lo detuvo una milésima de segundo. No podía rebajarse a hacer tal atrocidad, mucho menos sin estar seguro de que tal acción funcionaría y que no unos meses después de haber sido usado, sería echado a la calle, o peor, acusado de sodomita.

Se estaba metiendo en algo que podría llegar a matarlo o denigrarlo de maneras desproporcionadas. Pese a ello, mantuvo la cabeza fría y sopesó las posibilidades que tenía.

Si no tomaba ese camino, tendría una vida común: se casaría con una mujer simple para tener hijos cual conejos y así acabar trabajando como asno, intentando que estos no pasaran hambre, siempre bajo el mando de Thor y lo más atroz, ¡siendo un sirviente ignorante hasta el momento de su muerte!

Del otro lado, estaba la ruta que si bien era riesgosa y turbulenta, podría llevarlo a vivir como un hombre culto, pues pese a que aún seguiría siendo un sirviente, al haber cohabitado con Thor podría convencerlo, si era listo y jugaba bien sus cartas, de que cuando se cansara de él, le diera un puesto mejor remunerado y con un cargo mayor al que podría aspirar de cortar vínculos con él.

Tal vez fuera una diversión de unas cuantas noches, pero podría aprovecharlo, quizá esa fuera su única oportunidad de ser alguien importante, dentro de sus posibilidades claro.

Sin pensarlo más, se lanzó al vacío.

* * *

Lo que duró una fracción de segundo, fue el tiempo que le tomó a Thor reaccionar al repentino cambio que se dio en la actitud del pequeño de ojos verdes. Después de eso se entregó a todo lo que había estado reprimiendo desde la primera vez que probara aquellos delgados pero suaves labios.

Había sido una tortura.

Su lengua se movió sin su consentimiento hacia el interior de Loki, empujada por la de este, que había comenzado a lamer su boca en intervalos mientras la besaba con desespero.

Casi como si se estuvieran asfixiando y el otro fuera aire, comenzaron una pelea en la que el ganador sólo sería declarado por la mayor cantidad de violencia que usara para atacar aquella cavidad húmeda.

Thor empujó a Loki sin dejar de comerlo, en un intento un tanto impaciente por encontrar una superficie sólida en la cual apoyar el cuerpo del más pequeño que, aprovechando, comenzó a acariciar bajo su ropa.

Los gemidos ahogados no se hicieron esperar, y ambas erecciones se levantaron, listas para llevar a cabo aquello que sus poseedores les habían prometido a través de la coreografía interpretada al restregarse rítmicamente.

Un estruendo los interrumpió y rápidamente se separaron.

Un jarrón de porcelana china yacía en pedazos sobre el suelo de mármol. Ambos lo visualizaron, tratando de tomar consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se cruzaron, se examinaron: Thor estaba con el cabello revuelto, su levita beige desabotonada y su entrecejo estaba levantado en un gesto de angustia y anhelo; por otra parte, Loki tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada medio perdida, medio inundada de lágrimas por el deseo.

A Thor esto último lo hizo rechazar los pensamientos morales que habían intentado asaltarlo y sostuvo a Loki de la muñeca, encaminándolo a la puerta.

El pequeño creyó que ese era su boleto de salida y se sintió ridículo por lo que había intentado. ¡Claro que aquel hombre tan experimentado no podría ansiar lo suficiente a un niño tan debilucho como para copular con él!

¡No! No era por eso que se sentía así, se recordó a sí mismo, sino porque de paso, había estropeado cualquier oportunidad de ascender socialmente a través de algún afecto fraternal que el mayor pudiera haber logrado sentir por él.

—¿Señor? ¿Está todo bien?

Justo cuando Thor iba a tomar la manilla de la puerta, Victoria se había aparecido al otro lado de la misma. Loki comenzó a temblar anticipando los sucesos: Thor le diría a Eliza que le dieran algo de comida y ropas mientras lo sacaba a rastras de su casa. Después vendría la ropa sucia, la comida putrefacta y las súplicas, de nuevo...

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

—Victoria, por favor que nadie me moleste, estaré en mi habitación. No me encuentro muy bien.

—Claro señor, ¿gusta que alguien vaya por el doctor?

—No sólo..., estoy un poco ebrio.

La mujer entendió rápidamente. Llevaba toda su vida trabajando para la familia Odinson y sabía con certeza que a su amo le incomodaba en sobremanera que tanto los miembros del personal, como los de su familia lo vieran fuera de sus cabales cuando a veces se le pasaba la mano con el whisky.

Decidida, le aseguró que no habría ni un alma que siquiera osara con atreverse a dar un paso en el primer piso, no fuera para salir por el otro extremo de la casa, antes de tomar rumbo hacia las escaleras, pues tampoco ella tendría la desvergüenza de ver a su amo en tal estado.

Cuando Thor escuchó el rechinar de uno de los escalones que siempre resonaba por el eco de la mansión, salió apresuradamente rumbo a la alcoba principal.

Loki seguía tan anonadado por todo el artificio planeado por el rubio y la forma tan desconsiderada en que la mujer no hubiera reparado en su ausencia, siendo que ella sabía que había ido a encontrarse con el mayor, que se dejó halar sin decir nada. Tal vez sólo había supuesto que al final sí había ido al festival.

Tras pasar el pestillo, se encontró solo en la amplia habitación con aquel hombre alto y fornido que parecía, muy al contrario de lo usual, algo desorientado por su situación pero a la vez categórico en su andar, que direccionó hacia él.

Su estoicismo perdió determinación cuando lo tuvo a unos centímetros de su pequeña persona, que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, pegado a una de las sillas acolchadas que adornaban el _lobby_ del cuarto.

Antes de que Thor abriera la boca, él, recordando su plan, tomó una postura relajada y alzó sus manos para acariciar la barba rubia con sus delgados dedos, haciendo que el cuerpo de este se erizara. Sonrió de lado al percibir tal reacción. Lo tenía.

—Entonces, ¿decidiste que aquel lugar no era digno de nuestro choque de espadas?

Thor intentó contener la risa que el comentario subido de tono le provocó, fracasando un tanto en ello y frenándose más al ver que el pequeño se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño, creyendo que se burlaba de él. Esto lo hizo comprender que había sido una estrategia inocente de su interlocutor por parecer experimentado y seducirlo.

Sonrió enternecido por el esfuerzo del otro por parecer sexy y que sólo había provocado en él un deseo inmenso de protegerlo y besarlo tiernamente, más que uno desenfrenado y pasional por poseerlo. Siendo un hombre que expresaba lo que sentía sin temor a ello, esa vez no fue la excepción.

Se acercó y besó la frente del menor para después unir su frente a la suya en una maniobra por ver directamente aquellos ojos verdes, mientras apreciaba las cinceladas carmesí que sabía aparecerían en el lienzo blanco de su piel.

—En realidad, sólo quería pasar un momento a solas contigo y..., besarte un poco a mi gusto. —Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en la cara del rubio, una que a Loki casi le hizo querer llorar.

—Creí que..., creí que querías tomarme.

—Oh, claro que quiero, pero no es mi deseo que estés asustado cuando eso suceda.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba asustado? No te lo propondría si no lo hubiera hecho antes —le espetó, con un tono indignado.

El rostro de Thor se ensombreció y una ira lo invadió de pies a cabeza, pero se contuvo. Tal vez aquel hermoso niño sólo fingía inocencia para encandilar a los incautos como él. Tal vez únicamente en su mente había pasado la idea de que aquello era especial. Quizá para él no era más que otra parte de su trabajo.

—Ya veo. Entonces acuéstate.

Loki tembló por el tono tan frío e impersonal con el que el hombre había pronunciado aquello. Intentó ver sus orbes azules pero este previendo que sucumbiría a la mirada del otro, en su intento por dejar que la rabia fuera quien condujera sus actos, se dio la vuelta desabrochándose la camiseta rumbo a la gran cama que a penas y abarcaba una décima parte del cuarto.

El niño hizo como se le había indicado y se recostó. Comenzó a hiperventilar en expectación por lo que sabía que a continuación iba a pasar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había dicho esa mentira ni cómo era que el otro siendo más estudiado que él, se lo había tragado. ¡Por supuesto que no había yacido con nadie nunca!

—¿Qué haces? Se supone que ya deberías haberte quitado la ropa. —Alzó una ceja rubia mientras se posicionaba encima del menor que sólo estaba estático en posición horizontal.

—Es que..., bueno, creí que...—Su inteligencia se había ido por la borda con todo el estrés que le provocaba el tener el cuerpo del mayor tan cerca de él y sin nada más que su ropa interior, la cual apenas y servía para cubrir el gran bulto que suponía era el pene del hombre.

El rubio notó que la vista de Loki había quedado clavada en su parte baja y sonrió con altanería.

—Supongo que no has yacido con alguien de mi talla antes. —Se encogió de hombros—. La mayoría tiene esa reacción en cuanto lo ve.

—¿Bro-bromeas? Sólo lo veía porque es más pequeño de lo que preveía.

Aquello hizo enfurecer aún más si se podía a Thor, nublando su juicio hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el otro temblaba desnudo frente a él por la violencia con que le había arrancado la ropa, dejando esa piel nívea que tanto había soñado con adorar, al aire y sin ninguna barrera que fuera impedimento para acariciarla.

Lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del menor que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimirlas. Estaba asustado. Si aquello iba a ser igual a ese arrebato de barbarie, estaba seguro de que lo destruiría por completo.

Había creído que su vida jamás volvería a ser así: un cúmulo de fuerza bruta combinada con temor. Como aquellos latigazos que había recibido del administrador por sus bromas, como los puñetazos venidos de las manos de su padre que varias veces lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte.

De golpe Thor comprendió lo que era más que obvio: aquel niño nunca había tenido un encuentro de ese tipo. No estaba preparado para la sensación de fulminante vergüenza que lo embargó. Empezó a acariciar el rostro del pequeño, a besarlo en la nariz, las cuencas de los ojos, los pómulos, el mentón...

—Shh, ya dulzura. Por favor no llores, fui un bruto. No voy a hacer nada que pueda lastimarte, te doy mi palabra de caballero —le prometió besando las lágrimas que caían en las sábanas.

Pasado un rato de caricias suaves y arrullos por parte de Thor, por fin aquellos ojos verdes dejaron de regar al mundo con desesperanza, volviéndolo de colores de nuevo. Al menos a Thor le pareció así.

Ambos se quedaron tocando los pliegues que componían la piel del otro. Loki besó las pecas del mayor que descansaban en sus hombros como constelaciones y este se dio a la tarea de besar la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar a los rosados pezones que se alzaban tímidos por los dóciles roces dados a su sensible constitución. Así pasaron un buen rato, quizá horas. Sólo sintiéndose.

En algún punto de las caricias, el rubio había acabado sin sus calzoncillos, los cuales yacían en el suelo presenciando cómo su dueño se movía al compás del cuerpo de Loki.

Extasiado por la situación repleta de sensaciones dulces y nuevas, Thor empezó a masajear ambos miembros mientras apoyaba una mano al lado de la cabeza del más chico sin detener la cruzada que emprendían sus labios a través de la anatomía del otro, mientras este sólo atinaba a tocar su espalda y sus cabellos en un intento de convencer a su amante de que lo besara. Gemidos roncos y sonoros iban en aumento por toda la habitación hasta que ambos se vinieron.

—No. Sigue —dijo pausadamente Loki, aun aturdido por el reciente orgasmo, cuando se percató de que Thor ya se apartaba de él.

—No, tú no estás...

—Lo estoy. —Viendo la duda en los ojos del mayor, añadió—: Si no lo haces ahora, te juro que me quedaré aquí a trabajar y jamás volveré ni a mirarte.

A Loki le dolió el semblante de perro apaleado que Thor le dirigió, pero quería eso. Lo quería como nunca antes había querido otra cosa. Así que fue él quien se sentó a la altura del rubio, que obviamente no alcanzaba, para después acercarse hasta quedar sobre su regazo y comenzar a frotarse contra el miembro semi-flácido del otro.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo mismo. Sólo dime qué hacer y quédate mansito.

—No soy un caballo, Loki —rio ante la ocurrencia del menor, adoraba ese toque de humor experimentado que intentaba interpretar, pero que más bien le salía inocente.

—¿No? Lástima. Estaba por montarte.

Las palabras murieron en su boca y se dejó llevar, eso sí que le había salido sexy al muchacho. Aprendía rápido. Complacido al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaría para cuando le enseñara todos sus trucos en la cama, emprendió la nueva aventura que aquel niño con lengua viperina le había indicado.

Tomó con un dedo algo del semen que aún yacía fresco en el pecho de Loki, para sin dejar de distraerlo con sus besos, comenzar a trazar el contorno de la circunferencia que representaba el pequeño ano. Jugó, toco y estiró aquel aro tan flexible, únicamente quedándose satisfecho cuando el pene de Loki derramó líquido pre-seminal.

Ahí supo que era el momento adecuado para que su dedo incursionara en ese lugar nunca antes profanado. Al principio, lo adentro de a pocos, pues era palpable la incomodidad del mayor ante la intrusión. Al sentir como este navegaba libremente dentro de aquel canal, lamió sus pezones y metió un segundo dedo.

En verdad era fabuloso cómo aquel sitio al que nunca le había atribuido connotaciones sexuales podía flexionarse como para tener bajo su tutela a tres de sus dedos, que eran cuadrados y largos cada uno por separado. Mordisqueó la clavícula del menor y disfrutó un rato más aquella cálida humedad.

Tras sentir la forma en que el ano del menor había pasado de ser del tamaño de un botón al de un relicario redondo y pequeño, expulsó su mano del lugar, ganándose un quejido del menor y acallándolo al meterle esos sus para que este se probara a sí mismo.

A Loki aquello en principio le pareció asqueroso pero al ver los ojos plagados de lujuria con los que lo contemplaba Thor llevar a cabo la acción, lo disfrutó al máximo, al lamer y relamer, haciendo sonidos raros que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer. El rubio aprovechó la humectación e incrustó una vez más sus dedos en él, para que la saliva hiciera de lubricante.

Hubo una pausa originada por una breve discusión al decidir en qué posición sería la primera vez de Loki. Thor la zanjó al recostar al menor en el lecho, no sin antes prometer que usarían esa otra, con la que ya iban encaminados, en algún otro momento.

A pesar de que estaba empezando a sentir nervios, los dejó morir al saber que sería Thor quien estaría con él en esa nueva experiencia que tendría. Con ello en mente, abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y siguió besuqueándose con el rubio.

Sintió que se partiría en dos en cuanto el miembro del mayor comenzó a desvirgar su recto, despacio para no lastimarlo, le decía Thor en un intento de calmar las lágrimas que volvían a salir de sus ojos y los gritos de dolor que luchaba por contener mientras enterraba las uñas en los hombros del rubio. Preguntó varias veces si aquello ya había terminado, recibiendo a cambio negativas. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquel pene medía más de un metro.

Al fin, cuando este se alojó por completo en su remojada y apretada cavidad, Loki pudo descansar un rato de todo aquel dolor. Thor por otra parte sentía que estaba en la gloria. Aquel era el paraíso que se les había prometido, la cúspide del éxtasis, y si sólo por estar estático se sentía así, moría de ganas por saber cómo sería empujar y embestir aquel lugar como loco.

Sin embargo no lo hizo y no sólo por querer darle a su amante tiempo fuera, sino porque, a pesar de la dilatación previa, se dio cuenta de que aquel agujero estaba mucho más reducido de lo que en un principio había creído.

Y es que no era sólo que fuera un ano y no una vagina la que estuviera llenando, sino que era de alguien cuya edad estaba muy por debajo de sus estándares de amoríos. Estaba más que seguro de que si no hubiera usado la saliva y algo de su líquido pre-seminal para lubricarlo lo habría desgarrado por completo.

—Ya, ya puedes moverte —le dio permiso Loki, quien habiendo visto a unos perros copular una vez, sabía qué era lo que seguía.

Thor aprovechó tal autorización, pues sintió cómo aquel conducto de músculos se destensaba lo suficiente para embestirlo a gusto.

Al principio fue duro, ya que la intromisión de aquel pedazo de carne que no formaba parte de sí mismo le provocaba espasmos de dolor y ardor. Por su parte, al sentir tal tensión en su pareja, Thor intentó encontrar aquel punto que todas las mujeres tenían y que rogaba los hombres también, porque de lo contrario tendrían que parar ahí y él no deseaba eso, no cuando aquello se sentía tan bien.

Fue en un descuido, mientras Thor mamaba el pezón izquierdo de Loki y este trataba de acomodarse para darle más acceso a él y así olvidar un tanto su sufrimiento, que el primero dio con una pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía de las paredes del recto y que había estado evitando, al creer que sería alguna herida, que Loki gritó como poseído.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, parando en el acto—, ¿estás bi...?

—Cállate y azota tu pene contra ese lugar —le ordenó medio enojado, medio aliviado el menor. Sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Extrañado por el tono y la expresión de su amante, colocó la pierna izquierda de Loki sobre su hombro de forma que pudiera apuntar correctamente al lugar, haciendo más profunda la embestida en esa dirección. Y empezó a golpear lo más fuerte que pudo su pelvis contra las nalgas del menor, obteniendo como recompensa unos gritos de placer que casi lo hicieron correrse por lo impropios y fuertes que eran.

Loki casi maullaba y entre palabras inentendibles suplicaba por más, sin parar de mover su trasero para ir al encuentro de su miembro. Thor mentiría si dijera que no estaba siendo el sexo más alucinante de su vida.

En algún punto perdió la consciencia de quién era y de sus modales para flagelar el arrugado y ahora demasiado sensible ano de Loki con arremetidas toscas, casi rayando en la brutalidad: dignas de un animal en su momento más salvaje.

Para el momento en que casi alcanzaba el clímax, las palabras de Loki ya no eran más que balbuceos y lloriqueos rogando algún tipo de piedad, lo cual Thor no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que en su mano mantenía apretado el casi diminuto miembro de su pareja.

Recordó sentir cómo las paredes interiores del menor se contraían, reduciendo el espacio que tenía para moverse y el haber negado en su interior, reacio a que aquello terminara. No podía dejar que Loki se viniera tan pronto y allí era que lo había sujetado.

Ahora la pequeña erección blanca estaba más pálida de lo común y se dio cuenta de que su agarre le estaba afectando. Necesitaba correrse, pero Thor no quería, todavía le faltaba un poco, todavía le podía dar más placer. Lo besó para acallar a la poca cordura que el menor despertaba en él, recibiendo a cambio una mordida en el interior de su labio.

—Thor-Thor ya no puedo más. —Lágrimas retornaron a los ojos esmeralda, aquellos ojos que le encantaban— Por-por favor —suplicó, con la mente nublada por lo placentero que el dolor tornaba aquel contacto de su culo contra la polla de Thor: él tampoco quería que terminara, pero sentía que se moriría si no lo hacía —, ne-necesito...

Aquel ruego logró despertar a Thor y se percató de lo apretado que era su agarre sobre la cadera y el muslo del menor. Y aunque no desistió de su carrera contra el poco tiempo que le quedaba para somatar a Loki contra la cama, se dio cuenta de su egoísmo.

En el preciso momento en que liberó la erección de su amante, este tuvo el orgasmo más explosivo de su vida, como si una bomba acabara de despedazar todo su cuerpo y por oleadas viniera a golpearlo un cúmulo de vibraciones. Su corazón latía de forma errática intentando mantenerlo con vida, o eso creyó él.

Segundos después, su vista se puso negra y cayó desmayado un minuto después de que Thor se viniera dentro de él al sentirse ordeñado por su culo. Al rubio le pasó lo mismo que a su amante, sólo que el orgasmo de él fue tres veces más fulminante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tengo un aviso, y temo que no es favorable: me va a bajar; y ustedes dirán: ¿y a mí qué? Pero es que en esa época no tengo ganas de hacer nada, incluido escribir. No es seguro, pero es probable que suba capítulo hasta el 20 de enero, pero si no me duele tanto sí publicaré, récenle a Ixchel (diosa maya de la feminidad) para que no me duela tanto.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Volví! Espero que les guste y gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia.**

### Capítulo Doce

Varios golpes sonoros lo sacaron del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba sumido. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que todos sus sentidos le dieron forma a los sonidos emitidos por una voz muy lejana.

Era Victoria.

De golpe se encontró sumido en la realidad para echar un vistazo a su lado y ver cabellos oscuros en lugar de rubios, sobre la almohada. Un sudor frío lo embargó.

—Señor, por favor responda. Si no lo hace me veré obligada a pedirle a Paul que derribe la puerta. —La mujer se oía angustiada y también, acompañada por una serie de murmullos ansiosos.

Él siempre se levantaba mucho antes de que ellas llegaran para prepararle el baño, preguntarle sobre su menú del desayuno y si lo quería en su cuarto, el comedor o la terraza.

Nunca rompía su rutina. Ni aunque estuviera tan borracho como para no discernir qué día era o de joven cuando tenía una noche de sexo continuo y sin pausas con alguna moza.

Estaba demasiado descolocado por aquel escenario desconocido en el que se encontraba pero de momento hizo a un lado su preocupación para concentrarse en lo importante.

—Es-estoy bien, Victoria. —Fingió arrastrar las palabras como si tuviera una resaca, mientras corría los cortinajes que colgaban del dosel para dejar a la cama, oculta por completo—. Sólo que no estoy en mi mejor momento hoy, ¿podrías…, podrías sólo atenderme tú? —Claro que era una orden pero él siempre prefería plantearlo como una pregunta.

Después de indicarle que deseaba un té y un baño contra la resaca, la mujer se puso manos a la obra.

Victoria ordenó preparar todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la misión tan importante que su amo le había encomendado: hizo que los demás únicamente se encargaran de acarrear el agua hasta el marco de la puerta, mientras ella hacía lo propio al alistar adecuadamente la bañera y un poco más tarde, traer la bandeja con la comida pedida por su amo.

No le extrañó ni por un momento el que el amo no quisiera que aseara su cuarto, pues cuando él venía solo, siempre se encargaba de hacerlo él mismo.

Thor por otra parte había estado tan nervioso y disperso en sus pensamientos de culpa, que de forma disimulada no había dejado de seguir los pasos de la mujer, creyendo a cada momento que esta sabría lo que había hecho la noche previa.

Podría perder su respeto…, o peor, el de su familia.

Al pensar en Sif y sus hijos, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y despertar sabiendo que todo había sido una pesadilla. No, una pesadilla no. Un sueño: uno tan hermoso y magnífico que recordaría por el resto de sus días, pero al fin y al cabo, siendo sólo eso.

Pero aquello era la realidad. Había coaccionado a uno de sus sirvientes, a un niño, para que tuviera sexo con él.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de tres cosas exactamente al mismo tiempo, que lo hicieron casi volverse loco de la vergüenza: que lo había anhelado cada noche después de aquella primera en que tuvieran contacto, que lo había disfrutado como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien más, y que aun habiendo tenido la opción de interrumpir tal acto, a conciencia, lo había culminado.

Se sentó en la cama y contempló el pequeño bulto que dormía plácidamente. Lo vio temblar y por inercia su mano jaló las sábanas para cubrirlo hasta los hombros. Con aquel frío podría pescar algún resfriado.

Enterró sus manos en sus cabellos mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus muslos en un gesto de desesperación. Si pudiera, habría recurrido a Sif. Ella siempre le inyectaba un sentimiento de serenidad y calma que lo hacían pensar de manera racional.

Quizás había sido por eso que siempre se sentía seguro estando a su lado, como si nada pudiera afectarlo lo suficiente para sacarlo de sus cabales. Aquello le confería un poder de dominio total sobre sí mismo que lo hacía creerse capaz de controlar el mundo si así lo quería. Y ciertamente así había sido desde que se hubieran casado. Con Sif no necesitaba palabras: la tranquilidad y el silencio eran símbolos importantes dentro de su relación.

Pero con aquel niño todo era distinto. Se convertía en puro desenfreno cada que estaba a su lado, como la vez que lo había retado a tener una carrera de caballos, siendo que a penas y sabía montar. Había querido demostrarle su valía y capacidad para triunfar como…, ¿hombre?, la cual casi había acabado en una tragedia de la que el niño por los pelos había salido ileso.

Igual había pasado con las tardes en la biblioteca. Le había extasiado cómo Loki lo admiraba cada que le enseñaba algo nuevo y eso lo había hecho leer por las noches, cuando su esposa ya dormía, para que al día siguiente el de ojos verdes se volviera a impresionar con su sabiduría. Se sentía poderoso y omnipotente cada vez que el pequeño lo halagaba.

Al principio había creído que era sólo su vanidad hablando nuevamente, pero aquello era muy distinto. Era como una chispa que iba tomando tamaño y fuerza cada que estaba con Loki, y disminuía cuando pasaba días sin verlo. Hasta ahora era cuando había caído en la cuenta de que la añoranza depresiva que lo había invadido durante aquellos últimos días, era por ese hecho.

En contraste, también supo así que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su propia cabeza, ni qué era en sí lo que lo empujaba a hacer todas aquellas cosas que bien se podrían calificar como depravaciones.

¿Qué pensaría Loki de él de ahora en más? Aunque quizá nunca llegara a saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Estar en contacto con el menor era como un problema matemático complejo, debido a la parquedad de palabras que este tenía cuando se trataba de expresar sus emociones o sentimientos. Sólo relataba de sí mismo lo apropiado, en el momento justo, ni más ni menos… y eso lo desesperaba. Quería que hablara, que le gritara, que se abriera con él.

Suspiró, estando al tanto de que ahora más que nunca debía perder toda esperanza de que así fuera. Se quedó pensando en su situación de manera detallada y por más que le daba vueltas sólo encontraba una solución.

Una parte de él se odio a sí mismo por lo que iba a hacer y la otra sólo estaba relajada sabiendo que aquello era lo correcto.

* * *

Se acurrucó más entre aquellas sábanas suaves y aquel colchón mullido. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cómodo, relajado y feliz como se sentía en aquella cama de ensueño.

De repente su cerebro logró captar lo que estaba mal en aquella situación e intentó levantarse en un movimiento rápido y simple. Un grito contenido de dolor salió de su garganta y cortó su vano intento por dejar aquel lugar.

—¿Estás bien Loki? —Escuchó mientras unos pasos pesados se acercaban al lado contrario de la cama donde él reposaba, para después dejar pasar la tenue luz proveniente de una ventana abierta.

—No sé si es una pregunta capciosa o si eres demasiado corto de miras para preguntar semejante barbaridad. —Torció la boca y apretó los ojos, acomodándose tras su segundo fútil intento de ponerse en pie, sólo para soltar un resoplido de frustración.

Y rememoró todo. No es que no lo recordara, ¿cómo podría?, pero el dolor le había nublado su capacidad de reflexión. Así, cuando Thor se le acercó para ayudarlo, él retrocedió en un acto instintivo, aguantándose la gana de gritar y girándose para que no viera el color escarlata que inundó su rostro.

—Sé lo que debes estar pensando y asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que pasó anoche. ¡Dios! No sabes lo apenado que estoy contigo. Sólo por favor, no me odies, yo…, te juro que nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie del personal, ni siquiera estoy seguro de…

—¡Ya basta! —explotó Loki, tras haber dejado que aquel hombre siguiera con su monologo, creyendo que lo que le diría sería algo más bien digno de un amante para poco a poco irse dando cuenta de que aquello distaba mucho de eso.

La furia volvió a correr por su cuerpo pero la contuvo, no se dejaría doblegar por ella, debía ser listo, astuto.

Thor se percató de la tensión en el cuerpo de Loki y de la dura batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior. Supo en ese instante que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y dado que normalmente era muy difícil leer los sentimientos del menor, aquello debía ser grave.

Sin embargo, el rubio había creído que la reacción de su interlocutor sería encogerse y llorar, angustiado por haber perdido su “doncellez”, si se le podía llamar así, anoche.

Tal vez su error había sido compararlo con una dama de Manchester con la que había cohabitado, haciendo que esta perdiera tan preciado tesoro. Claro que en ese tiempo le había valido un comino y ni había volteado a verla una segunda vez antes de irse.  
—Loki, lo lamento…

—¿Qué lamentas tesoro? ¿El ser un cobarde y siempre estar arrepintiéndote de tus impulsos o el haberte sobajado a yacer con un simple sirviente que no está a tu nivel? —El tono y la mueca de Loki lo dejaron helado, quería sonar dulce pero más bien parecía que con cada palabra le estaba asestando una puñalada.

El pequeño había intentado con todas sus fuerzas refrenarlo, pero a veces ni siquiera estaba consciente sobre qué era lo que le causaba la casi necesidad de gritarle lo que sentía a aquel hombre, y lo odiaba por eso. ¡Claro que no había olvidado su promesa! Sin duda aquello era desencadenado por tal emoción.

—No Loki, por favor primero escúchame…

—¡No me toques! —Y fue entonces, en un intento desesperado por evitar la mano de Thor, que Loki, al no tener el control fluido de sus movimientos motores por la dolencia padecida por su cuerpo, cayó de espaldas al suelo.

De inmediato, soltó un grito sonoro que reverberó por la habitación, el cual sin duda hubiera sido escuchado por la servidumbre de no ser por las precauciones tomadas antes por Thor.

El rubio rodó por encima de la cama para arrodillarse y tratar de ayudar a Loki a ponerse de pie. Este como si se tratara de un animal, se defendía con uñas y dientes a pesar del entumecimiento de su cuerpo.

Pronto el mayor se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que ya rodaban por las mejillas del otro, y se dejó de juegos infantiles y niñerías.

Lo tomó de la cintura aun con este arañándole la piel y haciendo intentos continuos por patear su cuerpo, atinándole varias veces en el proceso. El de ojos verdes se retorcía e insultaba a Thor, a la vez que este lo cargaba contra su pecho: un brazo bajo sus muslos y el otro en su espalda, ignorándolo.

Así recorrió todo el trayecto hasta llevarlo a la bañera de bronce que esperaba vacía, en aquella amplia sala de baño, con un retrete a unos cuantos metros de ella y unas seis cubetas apostadas casi a la entrada del recinto.

Lo colocó con cuidado de no magullarlo más de lo que ya estaba y aun con las protestas de este, comenzó a llenar la bañera con el agua que en ese momento ya se encontrada entre tibia y templada.

Loki se quedó estático cuando empezó a sentir la relajación de sus músculos tensos, debido a la temperatura del agua. Había creído, por supuesto, que estaría fría y he ahí los reproches que venía soltándole a Thor desde que había sabido a donde iban. Junto a aquellos dichos para sacarse el enojo que todavía lo abrumaba desde que el mastodonte aquel había abierto la boca, claro está.

Jamás se había bañado de esa manera y mucho menos con alguien que con sus grandes manos, le estuviera enjabonando de manera tan delicada y cuidadosa el cabello.

—¿Qué-qué haces? —le soltó entre nervioso y molesto.

—Un baño te hará sentir mejor. Así se destensarán tus músculos, además…, ayer me vine dentro de ti, puede que eso también te esté causando un tanto de incomodidad entre las piernas —le susurró.

Aquella declaración lo volvió un tomate, pero cuando se volteó, ya más calmado para ver al mayor con intención de seguir retándolo, se quedó callado en el acto al notar la seriedad y la mirada determinante de Thor, la cual le demandaba que lo dejara estar por un rato.

Obedeció más por la severidad con que lo había contemplado, que por lo relajante que era aquel baño, aunque claro que esto último también influyó bastante. La esponja que el otro tomó para enjabonarle era un alivio para su organismo, un bálsamo para su dolencia.

Los dedos de Thor que se enredaban en su cabello, no hacían más que engatusarlo para que olvidara lo sucedido, concluyó un rato después de que este enjuagara su pelo y su cuerpo, con una de las cubetas restantes.

—No creas que con esto olvidaré lo dicho por ti hace un rato.

—Te prometo que lo hablaremos luego. —Suspiró resignado—. En la habitación.

—También prometiste que tendríamos sexo conmigo encima y estoy seguro de que no cumplirás tal promesa.

El rubio no dijo nada pero dejó la posición de rodillas que había ocupado todo ese tiempo para llevar a cabo su tarea, y se puso de pie.

—Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Así lo hizo y Loki lo único que deseó fue que aquello terminara cuando sintió cómo unos dedos acercaban agua para lavar por completo, aquel agujero que una noche antes había sido usado con fines más recreativos.

Thor lo lavó a conciencia mientras Loki se sujetaba de sus anchos hombros, haciéndolo para poder ocultar su rostro de aquel acto que le pareció tan íntimo.  
Sin embargo se sintió frustrado cuando se percató de que Thor no tenía ninguna erección, nada, después de que acabaran con aquello. Tal vez, sólo había sido el desfogue de una noche.

De sólo pensarlo se sintió morir.

—Agárrate fuerte. —Le indicó después de haberlo secado y posicionado para cargarlo de regreso a la habitación contigua.

Sin contratiempos, el rubio lo dejó parado a un lado de la cama, mientras iba por una de sus pijamas más pequeños y se lo colocaba él mismo, sólo para descubrir que aun así estos resultaban enormes para el delgado y fino cuerpecillo.

Loki se recostó y Thor tomó asiento en una de las mullidas sillas doradas, con cojines rojos, que conformaban una pequeña estancia un tanto bastante alejada de la cama.

El menor lo odió pero no dijo nada.

Recordó que una vez jugando con Thrud a que esta era la reina, ella para tratar de sacarle la verdad a un ladrón, que para asuntos prácticos resultó ser el pequeño Magni, decidió imitar a su madre diciéndole que siempre las cosas se conseguían más fácilmente con miel que con hiel. Claro que la niña no sabía que para ese tipo de cuestiones aquello no funcionaba.

Pero quizás a él sí podría en aquella situación, bueno, sólo si lograba controlar el cúmulo de emociones negativas que ostentaba.

Tal vez por eso era que Thor ya no se había excitado con él, porque había recordado que su mujer siempre lo atendía con mimos y que era un lastre estar oyendo reclamos de una simple gentuza como él.

Quiso volver a llorar, pero refrenó su deseo. Era precisamente por esa inmadurez que, según él, se encontraba al borde de la ruina de su plan. Tenía que demostrarle a Thor que no era un niñito.

—Loki, no me arrepiento de lo de anoche pero…, no, no te voy a mentir, sí que lo hago, pero tienes que entenderme. Tengo una esposa e hijos a los que les debo toda clase de consideraciones y tú, por Dios, ¡tú eres sólo un niño!

—Ayer eso no te importó. —Quiso abofetearse por no poder tragarse aquello junto con el tono amargo con el que lo dijo.

—¡Ya sé! Por favor sólo escúchame. —Decidió hacer como el rubio decía, poniendo en práctica lo que una vez había leído en un libro: para saber qué estrategia de ataque seguir, simplemente se tenía que dejar que el adversario expusiera toda la suya—. Estoy consciente de que lo que hice fue incorrecto, que estuvo mal que me dejara llevar por…, bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo que quiero decir es que lo mejor para ambos es olvidar todo lo sucedido, que hagamos como si esto no hubiera pasado, quizá…, quizá sea bueno que te quedes aquí.

Ya sabía a qué atenerse, ahora sólo restaba saber qué hacer. Analizándolo calculadoramente tenía dos opciones: obligar a Thor a concederle tutores y todo lo que él quisiera amenazándolo con decirle a su mujer lo acontecido o tentarlo con su cuerpo una vez más.

En realidad ya no tenía por qué copular más con aquel hombre puesto que con sólo esa vez ya tenía el chantaje perfecto para manipularlo, pero por alguna razón no deseaba que aquello culminara así.

Adjudicó tal pensamiento a que realmente había gozado de su experiencia previa. Aunque objetivamente volver a intentarlo era arriesgado, en realidad no tenía nada que perder, si no funcionaba de todos modos contaba con su otra solución.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y dejó de sostenerse los pantalones que le quedaban flojos. Así fue que al momento de estar frente a Thor, su parte baja sólo se encontraba cubierta por la gran camiseta del mayor, el cual de la sorpresa se había quedado mudo durante todo el rato en que esto sucedía.

—Pequeño, ¿no te duele? —Para el momento en que este había terminado la frase Loki ya se había sentado lentamente sobre su regazo y había pegado su cabeza contra su pecho.

Sonrió al oír cómo el corazón del otro se agitaba por tal acción. Lo tenía. Sólo debía ser cauteloso, tal vez hasta meloso.

—No mucho —le respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo estar así mientras se acurrucaba más contra su cuerpo—. Hueles muy bien, pero dime, ¿acaso te duchaste también? —El rubio soltó un gruñido en señal de afirmación, al parecer su cerebro ya no alcanzaba a formular palabras coherentes. Su respuesta hizo que Loki se encontrara entre alarmado e intrigado—. Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste para que prepararan agua para dos baños sin que resultara sospechoso?

—Pa-para la resaca siempre, siempre me doy dos baños: uno con agua fría y el otro con agua hirviendo.

Apenas y pudo acabar la oración. Estaba demasiado nervioso, pero por alguna razón no alcanzaba a ordenarle a sus brazos que apartaran a Loki de sí mismo.

El corazón de Loki tuvo un sobresalto. Aquello quería decir que aquel hombre había tomado el baño frío y le había dejado el caliente a él. Encandilado por tal acto, no lo pensó dos veces y cuando se percató, ya había alzado su cabeza en busca de los ojos azules que sin dudarlo, le regresaban la mirada.

Se quedaron así un rato, que pareció infinito, pero que duró sólo un par de minutos. Loki alzó sus delgados brazos y rodeó los hombros de Thor, mientras este por fin movía los suyos, pero no para alejarlo, sino para aprisionar el cuerpo del pequeño contra el de él.

Aquel beso fue tierno, cargado de agradecimiento por parte de Loki y de añoranza por la de Thor, como si este ya pensara al menor demasiado lejano como para volver a tocarlo. Loki hundió sus dedos en las hebras doradas y Thor comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

—Te pedí el desayuno —dijo entrecortadamente el mayor cuando intentaba recuperar el aire que el beso le había arrebatado.

Aquello sólo logró que Loki deseara besarlo más y Thor supo que no quería que eso terminara. Y se sentía tan mal por sentirse tan bien al lado de alguien que no era a quien le había jurado lealtad frente a un altar, que pidió perdón a los cielos y le imploró a quien quiera que estuviera juzgando sus acciones que entendiera que necesitaba eso.

Sintió su miembro levantarse y esa fue la clara señal de advertencia de que aquello debía parar.

—Basta. Cariño. Debemos. Parar. —Exhaló entre beso y beso que se iban dando.

—No. ¿Por qué? —protestó Loki, que se negaba a parar hasta que ese hombre lo profanara nuevamente.

—Porque estás magullado y es necesario darle tiempo a tu cuerpo para recuperarse.

—La constante práctica es lo que lo hará recuperarse.

Thor soltó una carcajada. Aquel niño sí que era listo. Sin embargo, sin perder más tiempo, lo apartó de sí mismo y delicadamente lo colocó en la silla contigua a la suya. Tal acción hizo que Loki se alarmara, ¿acaso había sido rechazado?

—Yo… puedo hacerlo. En realidad no me duele tanto, es más, estoy seguro de que…, sé que soy inexperto pero, estoy seguro de que si me enseñas....

El rubio notó el intento desesperado de Loki por convencerlo, mucho antes de que este advirtiera lo que estaba haciendo. Se despreció a sí mismo por ello.

Él no iba a suplicar por un poco de sexo, si así era como quería que fueran las cosas, entonces él podía sacar su carta ganadora ya mismo.

—Oh dulzura, no tiene que ser hoy. Descansa este día y mañana te juro que te educaré en todos esos placeres —le susurró mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo negro tras su oreja y se levantaba para darle un beso en su frente. Lo quedó mirando a los ojos—. Olvida lo que dije hace un rato, tú te vienes conmigo de regreso a Londres.

—¿En- entonces, tú…?

—Shh. —Le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con él para seguidamente posar un suave beso sobre ellos—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ¿sí? A partir de ahora, yo me haré cargo de todo lo que respecta a ti. A cambio sólo quiero que siempre tengas bien presente algo. —Su mirada se tornó seria y severa, dándole a Loki un escalofrío que le arruinó por un momento su recién obtenida victoria— Ahora me perteneces. Esto podría tener consecuencias fatales y me estaría jugando siempre mi buen nombre, por lo que exijo tu completa y absoluta lealtad. Eres _mío_ , hasta que yo decida lo contrario.

Loki tragó saliva, jamás había visto aquella mirada fría en el semblante de Thor. Tal vez estaba tomando un camino demasiado peligroso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Asintió y fue ahí que la calidez retornó a los ojos del rubio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que acababan de sellar su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ok. Temo que aquí viene la parte peliaguda del asunto: actualmente estoy haciendo un montón de cosas y tengo un proyecto en puerta, así que lamentablemente no podré subir un capítulo por semana, lo haré cada dos domingos, o sea cada 14 días.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Espero que esto no afecte su gusto por la historia pero entre la uni, los quehaceres de mi casa, las prácticas, mi proyecto, el francés, etc., siento que me muero.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que estén interpretando la relación de Loki y Thor como me la imagino. En verdad que estos dos me provocan una serie de sentimientos encontrados cuando me los imagino porque aunque no lo crean, aun no sé si estoy de acuerdo con lo que ellos hacen.**

### Capítulo Trece

Ahora dormía, por orden de Thor, en una de las habitaciones contiguas a la suya, específicamente en la de los considerados "invitados".

De la nada se había visto en un escenario surreal, en donde podía pedir un baño caliente a la hora que más le complaciera o bien, sentarse a comer en la mesa de los señores.

A Loki casi le da un ataque de risa por la excusa tan pobre que el rubio les había dado a sus sirvientes sobre dónde se había metido durante la noche del festival, en el cual nadie lo había visto, así como todo el día siguiente a este.

Ni se inmutó al ver cómo todo el personal le creía ciegamente al mayor, lo cual se debía, más que por su habilidad en el arte del engaño, a la idolatría de estos por su señor.

Ciertamente aquel hombre tenía un increíble culto del que ni él mismo se percataba, y era un alivio, dado que cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras nadie se atrevió si quiera a cuestionar nada.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando esa misma mañana, declaró que Loki ya no sería un sirviente dentro de su hogar, sino un invitado más, pues había decidido que pasaría a ser su tutorado.

Todos lo habían felicitado por la suerte que había tenido, así como por el gran desempeño y esfuerzo en sus estudios, a los cuales Thor les había adjudicado aquel cambio de papeles tan radical.

Por un momento el menor quiso burlarse de todos y revelarles que tal cosa no se debía a su dedicación, sino a su culo redondeado, pero lo dejó correr. Tampoco es que fuera estúpido, como ellos.

Los días subsecuentes a ese habían sido un sueño, el más glorioso que él hubiera podido tener. El rubio había hecho traer chocolate para él, el cual no había probado nunca pero que ahora no dejaría por nada del mundo, y lo había llevado de compras a los grandes almacenes, para que se surtiera de ropa un tanto más adecuada a su nueva posición.

Había sido fabuloso ir de tienda en tienda, mirando lo que le apeteciera, y lo mejor de todo: pudiendo tener quién se lo comprara. Sin embargo, aun así se había contenido un tanto, sólo pidiendo lo esencial, ya que creía que su condición aún era muy frágil y precaria.

—Sé que quieres probar ese helado, ¿por qué simplemente no me lo pides? —Le había soltado Thor después de un rato de verlo contemplar aquel local por enésima vez, tras haberse quedado esperando en una banca mientras el mayor había ido a mercar algo unas tiendas más adelante.

—¿De qué hablas-habla? —Al castaño se le olvidaba que en público no debía tratarlo con tanta confianza.

De no ser por aquella sombrilla que le amortiguaba no sólo la luz solar, sino el sonido, una dama de vestido azul cobalto que iba pasando por ahí con sus sirvientas, lo habría escuchado decir aquella desfachatez.

—Loki, voy a decirte esto lo más claro posible —susurró con voz firme, tomándolo del brazo para quedar frente a él—. De ahora en adelante cumpliré todos tus caprichos, siempre y cuando me los hagas a mí personalmente; así que no tienes por qué no pedirme nada cuando estemos solos, como ahora.

Al final se había acabado comiendo tres helados dobles con mermelada y cerezas en almíbar, esa tarde. Había sido una explosión de sabores.

Siempre había deseado probar aquella delicia. Recordaba cómo cuando eran apenas unos críos, sus hermanos y él fantaseaban con probar una bola de esa exquisitez como regalo de navidad. Esto había sido tras haber visto una de aquellas tiendas en Londres una vez cuando habían estado jugando por las calles, semanas después de su llegada a la ciudad. Antes de la muerte de su madre.

Fue en ese momento, que vio a un niño de no más de 8 años que pasaba a unos metros de la mesa de fierro, cubierta por una sombrilla, en la que Thor y él estaban sentados disfrutando de su postre.

El primero estaba de espaldas a la criatura, entretenido viendo al de ojos verdes comer entusiasmado, mientras le platicaba anécdotas del recinto frente al que se encontraban, tan sumido en su monologo que no notó que el otro por un rato dejó de prestarle atención.

La mente de Loki divagó. Quiso decirle a aquel pequeñín que él tampoco pertenecía a ese lugar, que odiaba a los burgueses, que sólo era una casualidad que estuviera ahí.

Se sintió avergonzado, pero no por ver que el niño estuviera casi en los huesos mientras él comía su tercer helado, sino porque no dijo nada de aquello y lo único que quería era que aquel ser desapareciera lo más pronto posible de su vista. Lo que logró, precisamente apartándola.

Cuando volteó de nuevo, se había ido y junto con él, aquel miedo constante de volver a ser ese niño.

* * *

—Es-espera, ya no pue-do.

Estaba llorando. Había sido demasiado. Demasiados orgasmos para una sola noche. Sin embargo, su traicionero cuerpo no dejaba de retorcerse sin parar cada vez que el rubio volvía a acariciarlo hábilmente en los puntos que, durante las siete noches que llevaban así, había descubierto que a Loki le ponían la piel de gallina.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, siendo ignorado y a la vez siendo tan atendido en sus necesidades carnales, que dolía.

Su agujero ya estaba tan sensible, después de todas las veces que había sido aflojado y llenado ese día, que cuando Thor de repente lo había dejado de penetrar para cargar sus muslos sobre sus hombros y comenzar a lamer su arrugada cavidad a profundidad, casi había logrado que Loki olvidara la poca cordura que lo mantenía alerta para no gritar tan fuerte como deseaba hacerlo.

Podía decir con seguridad a no equivocarse, que amaba el sexo. Sí que lo hacía. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien como las veces en que, de la mano de Thor, había tocado el cielo.

Y habían sido numerosas, a la vez que ansiadas. Como si al rubio no le faltaran más cualidades que realzaran su magnificencia, el follar era quizá su habilidad mejor desarrollada y pulida.

Lo podía comprobar en ese mismo instante cuando, al igual que en su primera vez, sentía que estaba próximo al desmayo o a la muerte, si su corazón no dejaba de latir de manera tan desaforada.

Al sentir que perdía el equilibrio, con las uñas de su mano derecha logró aferrarse a las cortinas que rodeaban la cama, mientras que su mano izquierda se enterraba en los cabellos dorados del mayor, cuyos labios ya habían dejado a un lado su primer objetivo para, de la nada, atrapar en vuelo a la pequeña erección blanca y sin vellos que se agitaba frente a él.

—¡Ah! —gritó apenas conteniéndose. —Para el momento en el vio que el mayor empezó a masajearle sus testículos sin dejar de ensalivar su pene, supo que debía hacer algo— ¡Basta! Por-por favor...

Thor al oír la voz quebrada de su pequeño por segunda ocasión, al fin reaccionó.

Liberó a Loki de todas sus caricias y con cuidado lo dejó sobre la cama. En cuanto lo soltó, se dio cuenta en el estado en el que este se encontraba: no dejaba de temblar ni de sacudirse, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de chupetones y mordidas.

Esto, aunado a todo el semen seco que estaba esparcido por su piel blanca y aquel que se escurría por su ano, lo hacían parecer la cosa más erótica que Thor hubiera visto jamás.

Si ya de por sí tenía una erección de los mil demonios, con sólo haberlo escuchado gemir y suplicar, ahora sentía que si no lo volvía a hacer suyo, le tendrían que cortar el pene de tan entumecido que lo tenía ya.

Pero se contuvo, por el bien del pequeño simplemente suspiró y decidió que acabaría él solo, en el baño.

—¡No! ¿A-a dónde vas? —Casi le gritó Loki y Thor se sorprendió al ver el enojo que se asomaba en sus hermosas pupilas verdes.

—Creí que ya no querías que...

—¿Estás loco? —le dijo apretando los ojos, para contener uno de los espasmos de placer que le atacaban cada que intentaba moverse mucho— Claro que quiero que pares, pero no antes de darme mi orgasmo.

El rubio lo miró confundido por un instante. Había creído que el pequeño ya estaba muy cansado y que por eso lo había detenido justo cuando Thor estaba por darle la corrida de su vida. A veces no acababa de entender al castaño.

—¡Maldita sea Thor! ¡Deja de pensar y fóllame!

No tuvo que decírselo de nuevo. Se colocó entre los muslos del menor y abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo, colocándolas alrededor de su cintura. Pero entonces se arrepintió.

No quería volver a utilizar esa posición, y ya que había esperado demasiado, preparando a su amante, no veía por qué no pudiera disfrutar al máximo, si esa sería su última ronda de la noche.

—Sólo mé-métemela, por favor —sollozó Loki, avergonzado de su desesperación.

Y se sorprendió cuando sintió cómo Thor con sus brazos, movía su cuerpo de modo que este quedara de costado.

Una de sus piernas quedó sobre las sábanas mientras su amante posicionaba ambas rodillas a los constados de esta, acuclillado. La otra extremidad inferior de Loki fue enroscada al hombro del rubio a la vez que su miembro era puesto en la entrada del menor, cosa que el susodicho aprovechó y se retorció, buscando más fricción.

Se erizó cuando su pequeño pene, goteante de líquido pre-seminal fue estrujado por el otro.

—Es sólo por precaución, no querrás venirte a penas te penetre.

Estaba a punto de soltarle en la cara qué tan pretensioso había sonado, cuando sintió como su recto era profanado de golpe por la hinchada erección del rubio, la cual quedó hundida hasta la envergadura en su interior.

De alguna manera, Loki supo que el mayor había tenido razón en sostenerlo, pues de otra manera ahí mismo hubiera terminado, sin siquiera gozar de la penetración continua. Y es que, ¡oh Dios mío! No sabía cómo, pero en esa posición todas las terminaciones nerviosas que componían su cavidad se sentían hipersensibles a cada roce que el miembro de Thor daba al impactar una y otra vez en el punto que lo enloquecía.

No se aguantó y comenzó a gemir, de una forma que, de haber estado consciente de ello, se hubiera avergonzado de sí mismo por tal indecencia. Pero es que no podía parar. Se retorcía al compás de su amante intentando que el choque entre ambos cuerpos llegara hasta lo más profundo de él, si es que se podía.

El mayor aumentó el ritmo, dejando salir gruñidos primitivos, sin parar de estirar más la pierna de Loki que tenía anclada. En cada embestida que daba, sentía cómo el agujero del pequeño se expandía más para moldearse al bruto ataque que él le estaba propinando.

Empezó a poner más fuerza. Su pelvis impactaba con la del menor, dejando salir sonidos de chapoteos que estaba seguro eran fruto de la saliva y las eyaculaciones previas con las que había mimado aquel cuerpo. El cuerpo que ahora también era suyo.

En ese momento ambos eran el epítome de la libido de cualquiera.

—Thor... Thor. —Ese mantra susurrado por su amante, no dejaba de resonar por la cabeza rubia.

Fue entonces que sintió cómo las paredes del recto que lo contenían, se tensaban y lo aprisionaban, de manera que se le dificultó un poco más seguir moviéndose mientras Loki se venía a chorros sobre su estómago.

La fricción extra dada por tal circunstancia lo obligó a caer del precipicio por el cual había estado evitando derrapar. Un ronroneo de placer salió de su caja torácica en cuanto empezó a eyacular en las entrañas del menor.

Loki, ya más relajado, se dedicó a acariciar las hebras doradas de su amante, que estaba ahí después de que este decidiera que el pecho del castaño era un buen lugar para posar su cabeza mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

De repente Thor se percató de que en sus ajetreados actos había soltado el pene del menor.

—Veo que has mejorado en esto, ahora ya te contienes lo suficiente... ¡Auch!

—Quítate de encima —le ordenó, tras haberle jalado el pelo, al comprender a qué se refería.

—Vamos dulzura, sólo era una broma —le dijo sonriendo con ojos de cachorro mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo a la cara, sin dejar de aprisionarlo bajo su cuerpo para que no escapara.

—¡No! Aléjate de..., basta. —Se comenzó a reír, en cuanto Thor encontró los puntos en su cuello y pecho que le causaban cosquillas—. Eso-eso es jugar sucio.

—Di que lo olvidarás y que seguirás mimándome.

—¡Eso nunca!

—¡Entonces prepárate para morir de risa!

Pasados los minutos Loki no tuvo más que ceder ante aquel hombre y cuando lo hizo este simplemente, como si de un león se tratara, se acurrucó a su lado y le dejó caer encima sus musculosos brazo y pierna izquierda, dejándolo a su merced.

El pequeño no se quejó. Le encantaba dormir así y ya se había acostumbrado, para los pocos días que llevaban copulando, a que aquello fuera parte de su rutina.

Esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado todo el jaleo que habían armado mientras estaban gozando de sí mismos, pero dejó ese pensamiento a un lado a sabiendas de que, como le había dicho Thor, el padre de la señora Sif había construido esa habitación con paredes gruesas e insonoras para que su esposa y él la pasaran bien sin que nadie de la servidumbre se enterara.

Había sido una suerte que le heredara esa casa su padre.

Antes de que el sueño lo alcanzara sintió una ligera sensación de pesadumbre, al recordar a aquella mujer que, a grandes rasgos, ahora contaba como su principal rival, aunque nunca lo admitiera ante nadie.

Ni siquiera a su yo consciente.

* * *

Su vestido rosa pálido casi se había deshilachado cuando por querer correr a los brazos de su esposo al verlo llegar, este se había trabado con un clavo salido que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

Había sido ya casi un mes desde que a inicios de julio hubiera partido a Liverpool, para dejar a Loki al cuidado de Victoria, que por un momento había creído que no volvería para su cumpleaños.

Estaba aliviada de que así fuera dado que nunca habían pasado el 15 de agosto separados, y sobre todo porque ella ya había organizado una fiesta. Más grande fue su dicha, y la de sus hijos por supuesto, al ver que su marido no regresaba solo, sino que lo hacía con el adolescente, dos pasos más atrás de él.

—Bendito sea el señor que te trae de vuelta a mí y en una víspera tan esperada por todos los que te queremos —le dijo mientras se ponía de puntitas para lograr rodear el cuello de Thor con sus brazos.

Sif no era una fan de dar muestras de amor públicas pero ese día algo le había hecho llevar a cabo aquel desplante de afectuosidad. Quiso darle un beso pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cómo su marido se tensaba ante su anhelo por demostrar su cariño.

Descolocada, simplemente atinó a ver las hermosas pupilas azules que desde hacía unos nueve años llevaban haciéndola suspirar como una tonta enamorada, sólo para encontrar algún tipo de extraña ansiedad en ellos.

—Ahora no, cariño.

Su sonrisa volvió a alcanzar sus ojos y se posaron en sus dos hijos, que al no ver nada distinto, sólo se dedicaron a darle besos, que el mayor con gusto les regresó.

Al salir de su estupor, Sif sólo atinó a adjudicarle tal comportamiento al cansancio del viaje y simplemente volteó para recibir, como la buena anfitriona que era, al pequeño mozo, que en ese momento era abrazado por Eliza y por Fiorella, mientras una impertérrita Jane, los miraba hacer lo propio.

—Es una alegría que hayas vuelto a casa, pequeño.

—Se lo agradezco, señora.

A Sif no le pasó desapercibido que no hizo la típica reverencia que el personal de la mansión le dedicaba cada vez que se dirigía a ellos. Ni tampoco la sonrisa casi forzada que le dirigió el niño.

Fue extraño. Como si de alguna manera sintiera un rechazo hacia su persona. Pero claro que podría estárselo imaginando, ya que todavía estaba cansada por no haber dormido las noches pasadas al estar preocupada por la gripe que había aquejado a su pequeño Magni, en ausencia de su marido.

Lo dejaría correr por el momento, pero se aseguraría de preguntarle más tarde a Thor por el origen de tal acción.

—Pequeñajo, ve y sube tus cosas a tu habitación para quitarles a los hijos de Gertrude tu cama, porque esos niños ya se hacían dueños y señores de ella. —Rió Eliza, mientras comenzaba a encaminar a Loki hacia las escaleras.

—Eliza, Loki ya no dormirá más en ese cuarto —declaró Thor dejando en el suelo a sus dos vástagos y llamando la atención de los sirvientes, que en ese momento se encontraban a su alrededor, pero que por supuesto disimularon discreción para sus amos—. A partir de hoy, Loki será puesto bajo mi tutela y lo patrocinaré para que complete sus estudios.

Todos se quedaron impactados ante tal afirmación nunca antes hecha por el señor Odinson. Hasta su esposa se había quedado anonadada por aquello.

Ahora en parte entendía por qué Loki no había llevado a cabo sus respetos hacia alguien que era su superior: porque ahora ya no era un simple empleado. Aunque para términos prácticos, ella seguía estando en una posición mucho más elevada que la de él.

Tal vez, el hecho de que por primera vez aquel muchacho no estuviera en una situación inferior, lo hacía querer pretender tener que aquel rol nuevo le confería otra clase de consideraciones, sobreestimándose un poquito de más.

Sea como fuere, Sif no quería quitarle su momento de gloria al recordarle esto, así que simplemente sonrió y lo felicitó.

Eliza y Fiorella lo volvieron a abrazar mientras lo congratulaban por su nueva situación considerada tan suertuda por ellas.

Por otro lado, Jane, cuando logró dejar de lado su estupor, dejó el recibidor lo más rápido que pudo. No entendía cómo aquello había ocurrido ni por qué razones había sido ese niñito el privilegiado. Bueno, una parte de ella entendía que su situación de fémina la hacía una opción muy poco probable para patrocinarla en los estudios, pero es que ella lo deseaba tanto...

Mientras tanto, Thor, tras haber dado la orden de preparar una de las habitaciones de invitados para Loki, situada en el ala este de la planta baja, se había retirado a su despacho junto a su esposa para explicarle a profundidad lo sucedido.

Pese a que en ese instante estuviera luchando contra aquella extraña y fulminante atracción que sentía por el menor, ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga y confidente, a la cual le debía toda clase de deferencias.

—Lamento no habértelo hecho saber antes, pero creo que...—Sí, se había exaltado al ver que a Loki lo llevaban lejos de él—. Que me apresuré.

—Sabes que eso no me molesta, después de todo tu eres el señor de la casa. Sólo dime algo. —Thor se puso nervioso, pero se controló lo suficiente para que Sif no lo notara— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo concluir en esa resolución?

—Es un pupilo aplicado y sobre todo, le encanta aprender cosas nuevas. Además se me ocurrió que, dado que Magni tardará en llegar a la edad adecuada para ayudarme con el banco y las fábricas, sería bueno tener a un aprendiz que supervise a los administradores...

—Y así tener a alguien de confianza. Loki nos deberá su lealtad si lo ayudamos, lo que hará que guarde los intereses de nuestros hijos, ya que los querrá como hermanos. ¡Es perfecto Thor! ¡Eres un genio!

Thor no pudo más que asentir y sonreír. Claro que no había llegado a esa conclusión, es más, ni siquiera había sabido de qué manera terminaría su discurso, así que había sido un golpe de suerte que su esposa se le adelantara.

Si lo veía de esa manera, también eso que proponía ella, sería una buena idea. Exceptuando claro que Loki iba más allá de ser como un hijo para él.

Sintió de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta que lo hacía dudar. Pero esta vez fue breve, al recordar todos los momentos vividos durante casi tres semanas al lado de Loki. Recordó la felicidad que lo embargaba, la pasión y la necesidad. Su cuerpo y...

—Te extrañé mucho. —Lo interrumpió Sif de sus pensamientos, al acariciar su brazo y besarlo.

—Y yo a ti. —Con un beso en la mejilla, zanjó el asunto y se dispuso a dejar la habitación.

No era tonto. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que volver a yacer con Sif, pese a tener a Loki ahora también. Sin embargo, intentaría aplazarlo lo más que pudiera.

Por supuesto que había sentido la mirada fulminante del menor cuando su esposa se le había echado a los brazos, era precisamente por ello que había evitado siempre a toda costa el tener amantes: sabía que estarían tentadas a rivalizar con su esposa por su atención.

Esto tiempo atrás le había parecido ridículo, debido a que el puesto de ama y señora, jamás podría ser sobajado por una amante, como muchas veces le había dicho su amigo Fandral. Sin embargo, en la actualidad ese hecho estaba demasiado distante de su mente. Y eso lo perturbaba en sobremanera.

—¡No quiero que seas mi hermano!

El grito de su pequeña hija, hizo que sus padres avanzaran más aprisa hacía la sala principal, a la que de alguna manera se habían desplazado sus sirvientes de más confianza junto a su progenie.

La pequeña se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra de terciopelo roja que adornaba el suelo del lugar y sus manos estaban apoyadas de manera vertical sobre una mesita de vidrio que estaba en el centro de un juego de tres sillones para dos personas.

—¿Qué sucede Thrud? —A Thor le entró pánico de que su pequeña hija rechazase su decisión pues se vería contra la espada y la pared, al querer complacer tanto a su amante como a su hija.

—¡Loki no puede ser mi hermano!

El susodicho se encontraba imperturbable, como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo, aunque claro que todos en la sala sabían que le dolía en sobremanera el rechazo de su mejor amiga.

Loki no entendía por qué de repente Thrud, y con ella Magni que la seguía, rechazaba la oportunidad que le ofrecía su padre de formar parte de su familia, como siempre ella decía que sería.

—Oh cariño, eso es decisión de tu padre y no querrás desobedecerlo, ¿o sí? —Sif se había sentado en el suelo junto a su hija quien abrazaba a su pequeño hermano, esparciendo su vestido para que no le estorbara al inclinarse hacia ellos.

—¡No quiero!

—¿Por qué razón, cariño? —Ahora fue Thor quien puso una rodilla en el suelo, frente a ella.

Sabía que su hija no era tonta, y que no hacía las cosas porque sí. Algo más debía de haber en todo aquello.

—Si Loki es mi hermano, no podrá ser mi esposo.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y Eliza se retiró silenciosamente, dejando únicamente a los miembros de la familia junto con Fiorella, que se encargaba de los niños.

Cuando dejó el recinto se tapó la boca para contener la risa por la ocurrencia de la pequeña. Pasado el chiste, suspiró. Ella, quien ostentaba un rango de tal magnitud en la sociedad, jamás podría casarse con alguien como Loki.

Mientras tanto, sus padres le explicaron que Loki no era su hermano de sangre ni tampoco de apellido por lo que podían seguir jugando a la casita, que era lo que a la pequeña le había atormentado, dado que le encantaba ese juego.

El de ojos verdes por fin pudo respirar. Él quería que su amiga lo siguiera queriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ok. Nos vemos dentro de dos domingos. Por cierto, en los próximos días publicaré un _one-shot_ Thorki por San Valentín y porque es mi OTP. Se los digo para que no piensen que estoy dejando este fic por otro, sólo que a veces este _fanfic_ me agota un poco porque va en contra de mi ética personal y quería un _brake_ de ello.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Abrimos un nuevo arco argumental. De verdad que mis personajes me desesperan a veces.**

### Capítulo Catorce

Había tenido una reunión con sus abogados y con un cartógrafo especializado que había contratado específicamente para la ocasión. Su padre le había enviado una carta desde los Estados Unidos de América y en ella había anexado las dimensiones de los nuevos territorios adquiridos por él y que ya tenían construcciones.

Precisamente por ello, era imperativo que estos se ubicaran en un mapa y que sobre todo, ataran ciertos cabos sueltos que si bien su padre había logrado resolver desde el otro lado del mundo, él necesitaba hacerlo en Londres por su propia cuenta con ayuda de sus asesores jurídicos, claro.

Le había parecido gracioso cómo su padre se había dirigido a él, dándole instrucciones específicas de lo que debía hacer y con quién debía tratar. Como si hubiera olvidado que ya no tenía las dos décadas de vida que poseyera cuando ellos se habían hecho a la mar. Como si no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho de 30.

Con los asuntos a tratar ya resueltos y habiendo compartido cierta cantidad de su tiempo disponible con su familia en la mañana, subió a su carruaje y lo encaminó hacia donde sabía lo estarían esperando ya irritados.

Ahí fue donde los pensamientos que había estado reprimiendo por medio de llevar a cabo un sinfín de trabajos y negocios, lo asaltaron.

También Odín se había encargado de felicitarlo por su buen trabajo con los negocios, pero sobre todo por la hermosa familia que ostentaba.

En cambio, fue su madre quien representó lo peor del asunto al enviarle una carta con motivos más afectuosos que profesionales, en la cual su principal tema a tratar era nada más y nada menos, el de exhortarlo a seguir así de bien con su matrimonio.

O lo que ella entendía que era su matrimonio: uno sin vicios por su parte y devoto por la de Sif, lo cual sólo era acrecentado por la confianza que ambos se tenían.

_“No hay mayor error en un matrimonio, hijo mío, que el que representa guardar un secreto. Y no es por ausencia de experiencia por lo que te manifiesto este juicio”._

Aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en su persona. Más de lo que su madre hubiera podido planear en un principio.

No entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso de que ya lo había vivido en carne propia, dado que era común que los padres nunca hablaran demasiado de sus problemas con sus hijos, pero no le dio importancia. Después todo, no tenían ninguna obligación de darles explicaciones a estos de nada.

Suspiró. Ya estaba divagando de nuevo para evitar pensar en la cuestión que por intervención de su madre, le había vuelto a quitar el sueño, aún y cuando ya llevaba casi un año y medio cometiendo aquel pecado del que ahora se sentía tan culpable.

La vergüenza lo inundó y con ella un grito automático salió de su boca y murió ahogado entre sus manos, dándole después instrucciones a Charles para que se dirigiera más al este de la ciudad.

El carruaje dio un brinco. Al parecer la tormenta que había caído el día previo había dejado estragos severos en las calles. Todavía lloviznaba pero era algo tan común para él ver aquello casi a finales de verano, que no se molestó en contemplar demasiado los charcos que se formaban en un pedazo de terracería por el que siempre pasaban para llegar a sus prácticas de esgrima.

El edificio frente al que se detuvo su transporte tenía el estilo de un palacio barroco, con la fachada llena de ventanales de vidrio y decoraciones demasiado recargadas, exageradas diría él.

A pesar de ello, le encantaba ese tipo de estilo arquitectónico, por lo cual su mansión había intentado reproducirlo un poco, con la diferencia de que no estaba tan lleno de cursilerías como aquel lugar.

Y no es que no despertaran algo en él los murales y las estatuas llenas de colores brillantes y claros, con representaciones sensuales y creativas, pero simplemente creía que era demasiado. Uno o dos estaban bien, pero todo recubierto con ellos, no.

Ya con los candelabros de cristal tenían suficiente.

—¡Thor amigo, viniste!

— _Monsieur_ Fandral, le pido que no se desconcentre, porque bueno…

—Ya estás muerto, amigo —lo ilustró Hogun.

En efecto. Si aquella hubiera sido una batalla real, Fandral ya tendría las entrañas trituradas. Era una suerte que Jean-Paul hubiera decidido utilizar espadas _roperas_ en aquella ocasión.

— _Monsieur_ Odinson, es un placer que se nos haya unido esta vez. —Le sonrió aquel hombre con un fino bigote al puro estilo mosquetero y con un acento que hacia evidente su origen francés.

Aquel era uno de los descendientes de Philibert de la Touche, reconocido maestro de esgrima durante el siglo XVI.

—El placer es mío, ¿también practicaremos con sables hoy?

—Con bayoneta, mi amigo. Y esta vez, tú y yo tendremos un duelo… a muerte —resaltó esa última palabra para darle un toque dramático.

Jean-Paul, rodó los ojos con exasperación. A veces Fandral podía ser como un niño.

Estuvieron así por horas, y claro que al final su maestro accedió a dejarlos practicar algo de boxeo, a petición de él y la de Volstagg, quien junto con Francis Earnshaw, había llegado más tarde.

Pasó una tarde llena de diversión y cuando vio cómo el sol comenzaba a ponerse supo que era hora de irse.

Lo más extraño de todo fue que cuando pensó que había tardado mucho más de la esperado, no temió el desencanto de Sif, sino el de Loki.

* * *

Gritos se escuchaban por todo el recinto, acompañados de un llanto tan bajito que no se hacía tan notorio como el que la mayor de los vástagos de la familia Odinson, estuviera enfadada con su madre.

Sif no sabía en qué momento había permitido que su hija se convirtiera en aquel pequeño monstruo que se atrevía a alzarle la voz. En toda su infancia y adolescencia, ella jamás, por ningún motivo, había mantenido una “discusión” de aquellas proporciones con su madre y mucho menos por algo tan banal como lo que había sucedido.

—Thrud, creo que ahora es el turno de Magni, tú has estado conmigo casi toda la tarde y él ha esperado lo suficiente.

Loki también se había sorprendido en sobremanera por el arrebato de su pequeña amiga. Él amaba jugar con ambos niños, aunque claro que con Thrud se sentía más cómodo, ya que ella era casi de su misma edad y era tan extrovertida y parlanchina como su padre, contrario a Magni que tenía el temple dócil y armónico de su madre.

Sus personalidades se acoplaban bien, sin embargo a él tampoco le parecía más que un capricho el que esta no dejara que su hermanito menor jugara con él.

Thrud lo volteó a ver con el semblante destrozado por la sorpresa combinada con la decepción. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Loki acababa de romperle el corazón, traicionándolo de la manera más cruel y vil que pudiera existir en el mundo.

—¿Tú también te pondrás de su parte? ¡Sólo porque él sea hombre y tenga 6 años no significa que pueda tener lo que quiera!

La casi adolecente salió corriendo de su cuarto, cuidando levantar las faldas de su vestido azul cielo, pese a que este le llegara a penas a los talones.

De verdad que habría parecido una princesa con su cabello rubio trenzado, sus zapatos blancos y sus mangas floreadas, de un material que transparentaba toda la longitud de sus brazos, si no fuera por sus escandalosas pisadas.

Lo único que le había faltado para representar todo el papelón de una mártir despechada, era un abanico que le cubriera la boca mientras soltaba lágrimas amargas.

La rubia mayor resopló frustrada y se dejó caer en una silla que casualmente se encontraba detrás de ella, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que se estropeara su vestido de encajes color ocre.

—Fiorella, ¿podrías? —Hizo un ademán hacia su fiel sirvienta que hasta ese momento se había mantenido consolando a Magni.

Esta asintió y procedió a retirarse con el niño.

—¿Mami...?

—¿Si tesoro? —le contestó Sif, levantando la cabeza de la posición en la que la tenía, recostada sobre un brazo, para atender a su hijo.

—Lo siento —le dijo dejando salir lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Luego de despedir a Loki, y explicarle a Magni, junto a una serie de abrazos, las razones por las que aquello no era su culpa, Sif volvió a su lugar previamente designado por ella en la sala y se quedó un rato allí, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

Su hija no era así. O no recordaba que durante sus primeros años fuera así. Sí que había sido voluntariosa, pero nunca altanera y caprichosa.

Cada vez tenía que llevar a cabo más esfuerzos para que se mantuviera en control, porque lo perdía y muy rápido. Se parecía cada día a más a como Thor le había descrito una vez que él había sido.

Entonces algo estaban haciendo mal. Muy mal.

Llevaba tiempo pensando que ciertamente, su niña nunca había sido un angelito ni mucho menos, más eso nunca la había hecho alguien particularmente traviesa o adepta a acciones caóticas.

Como por ejemplo, la vez que había llamado a Jane al patio, y mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara al árbol bajo el que solía tomar el fresco, la morena había terminado cayendo en un hoyo cubierto por hojas y se había doblado el pie.

O también aquel otro día en que le había puesto a Arnold por “accidente” un poco de unas especias picantes, traídas de la India, a su té. Así como hubo otro en el que le había dado un susto de muerte a su hermano al dejar caer su cuerpo de cabeza, el cual estaba sostenido por sus piernas a una de las ramas de un árbol, justo en el momento en que Magni salía al jardín para buscarla.

Abrió los ojos de la nada. Ya lo había notado anteriormente, pero esta vez dejó que sus pensamientos alcanzarán toda la claridad posible hasta llegar a la conclusión más obvia posible: Loki.

Todas las veces que su hija había hecho una treta, él había estado allí, riéndose. Excepto la vez que fue lo de Magni, debía admitir.

Si su hija era consentida por su padre, Loki era mimado a niveles desproporcionados por su marido. Y no sabía a qué se debía tal comportamiento.

Es decir, sí que comprendía que al ser su tutor debía proveerle bienes y afecto, pero era bien sabido que también debía ser corregirlo al cometer un error, cosa que Thor jamás hacía, o por lo menos ella nunca lo había visto hacerlo.

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando. Ciertamente, recordaba las varias veces en las que ambos habían acabado metidos por horas en el despacho de su esposo y ella había impedido que alguien se acercara a la zona en donde ellos se encontraban para que los oídos indiscretos no fueran causa de chismes posteriormente.

Empero, Sif tenía ya en claro que aquella estrategia de enseñanza con Loki no servía. Siempre que Thor lo citaba en su despacho para darle un sermón, este terminaba pasándose los regaños por el Arco del Triunfo.

Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto ya mismo o quizá sería demasiado tarde para su pequeña hija.

Debía hablar seriamente con Thor sobre Loki.

* * *

Cuando arribó a su hogar, ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche. Aquello no era bueno.

No había logrado estar en todo el día con Loki y la verdad era que él también ya lo resentía, dado que habían pasado más de tres días sin estar a solas. Sin verse, sin acariciarse…

Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era llegar y encontrarlo en su cuarto, para proceder a ducharse con él y dormir un rato, abrazados. Como solían hacerlo cuando él tenía que viajar por negocios a Liverpool o Manchester, acompañado siempre del menor, claro.

Borró aquello de su mente y de inmediato se sintió culpable, cuando al entrar a la sala de estar se encontró a Sif con la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyada en la cabecera de la silla.

En un principio no hizo ruido, pensando que estaba dormida, y se acercó. Así fue que, en el segundo en el que la levantó en brazos y esta dejó salir un grito de sorpresa, él por poco y la deja caer.

Tras el susto, ambos se quedaron absortos mirándose fijamente en esa posición, y de un minuto al siguiente, ambos estaban riéndose por lo tonto y cómico que había resultado todo aquello.

Thor le dio vueltas en el aire, haciendo parecer aquella escena como una sacada de un cuento de hadas, en donde el príncipe azul rescata a su damisela en apuros y la lleva cargando hasta su corcel blanco para dar el “y vivieron felicies para siempre”.

Un carraspeo se escuchó en la recámara, rompiendo el encantamiento del que eran presa ambos esposos. En la entrada de la estancia se encontraban Fiorella, Albert, Eliza y Loki, contemplándolos.

Este último había sido el que había interrumpido su rato de espontaneidad con su gesto. Los demás sirvientes ahora lo veían tan aturdidos por lo que había hecho, que no notaron lo pálido que su señor se había puesto en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto.

Pero Sif sí lo hizo, notando la tensión que ahora los brazos de Thor ostentaban, aun y teniéndola a ella agarrada. Esto por alguna razón la enfureció.

¿Qué derecho tenía aquel niño de irrumpir en su privacidad y uno de los pocos instantes en que su marido dejaba salir todo de sí con ella?

Comprendía a Thor, a ella también la perturbaría que lo estuvieran viendo mientras hacía todo el circo, maroma y teatro anteriormente presentado.

—Lo sentimos, señora. Creímos que algo le había pasado, por el grito que ha pegado y como éramos los más cercanos, hemos venido corriendo —explicó Eliza, haciendo un ademán para que los demás procedieran a retirarse de la sala.

El último fue Loki, quien con una mirada inescrutable siguió contemplando a su marido por un rato más para después ser, cual cordero, conducido fuera por su mentora y ama de llaves.

—Amor mío, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? —interrogó el mayor dejándola sobre la cama que ambos compartían.

Todo el trayecto a su habitación lo había recorrido sumergido en sus reflexiones, unas dirigidas hacia un hermoso quinceañero de ojos verdes.

—Loki.

Esto hizo que rápidamente Thor dejara lo que estaba rumiando y se concentrara en su esposa.

Empezó a sudar frío, creyendo por un momento que su esposa al fin los había descubierto, a la vez que se intentaba convencer de que aquello sólo debía ser una coincidencia. Convenía serenarse para no ser él quien metiera la pata y los exhibiera en el acto.

—Hoy Thrud me hizo una grosería. —Tales palabras lo relajaron _ipso facto_ , pero sólo lo que duró una exhalación, porque a la siguiente estaba agitado y a punto de pedirle a su mujer una explicación cuando ella se le adelantó—. Más estoy segura de que no es ella la culpable, sino Loki.

Extrañado por tal declaración, el rubio esperó a que se le contaran todos los sucesos acaecidos durante la tarde, así como las cavilaciones con las que su mujer había llegado a aquella resolución.

Era verdad. Loki era un hábil mentiroso y embaucador, capaz de idear bromas, o bien muy entramadas o muy simples. Jamás lo había tomado en cuenta como una conducta que su hija pudiera seguir o admirar, y claro que más de una vez lo había reprendido.

O eso era lo que su esposa pensaba.

Sí que lo había intentado y Dios estaba de testigo, pero no había logrado decir ni _pío_ cuando el menor, una vez sabiéndolos seguros gracias al pestillo puesto a la puerta de su despacho, se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo había comenzado a besar de manera desenfrenada.

Nada bueno había salido de eso. Con algunos papeles importantes tirados en el suelo y el escritorio usado como cama provisional para lo que se ofrecía en el momento, aun habiendo un sillón largo en la estancia.

La primera vez habían sido algo moderados y sólo habían estado una hora encerrados.

Las siguientes veces fueron un desastre. No podía decirle que no al cuerpo de Loki. Simplemente no podía, y no sólo a eso, tampoco a sus caricias ni a su tacto. O peor, a su compañía.

Hubieron veces en que simplemente se habían besado y se habían recostado en el suelo para charlar un rato, hasta que sabiendo que ya tenían más de una hora, gracias al reloj de torre que moraba en ese lugar, no habían tenido más opción que salir al mundo real.

Había sido siempre una suerte que Sif hubiera tomado el papel de centinela.

Apartando al resto del personal del sitio donde se encontraban, o estaba seguro que más de uno habría escuchado alguno que otro gemido que a su pequeño de ojos verdes se le escapaba durante el acto de la penetración, la cual siempre se encargaba de llevar acabo después de un largo rato de dilatación continua y profunda.

—No creo que el problema sea Loki. Quizá Thrud pasa demasiado tiempo con él.

—¿Te estás oyendo? ¿En verdad estás culpando a nuestra hija? —Impactada, le soltó Sif. Era inaudito que su marido creyera aquello.

—Eso no fue lo que dije. Simple y sencillamente creo que se trata de una etapa por la que todo adolescente tiene que pasar.

—Tal vez un varón sí, pero una dama debe ser cautelosa con su comportamiento. Mesurada. Si no lo es, muchos la considerarán una desvergonzada. —Thor estaba a punto de protestar cuando su mujer intervino—. Sé que es tonto cariño, pero debes comprender que vivimos en sociedad y lamentablemente, ésta en que le ha tocado vivir a Thrud tiene muchas normas de conducta que debe seguir al pie de la letra si no quiere ser rezagada o peor, rechazada por los de nuestra clase.

—Thrud podrá pretender todo lo que quieras llevar a cabo tales lineamientos, pero tiene mi carácter indómito y creo que con el tiempo liberará su verdadera naturaleza.

Se quedaron en silencio. Y ese fue tiempo suficiente para que Sif, ideara otra solución a su problema actual. Esperaba que Thor no estuviera en lo correcto con respecto a su hija, aunque una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza ya se encargaba de decirle que era iluso de su parte pensar así.

—Convenzámosla de tener más clases: protocolo, civismo, ética, historia moderna. Ocupémosla lo más que podamos y déjale en claro que debe separarse de Loki pues no es propio que ella, próxima a ser una señorita, esté en compañía de un hombre de más edad.

Thor casi se hecha reír por tal declaración hecha por su mujer. ¡Aquello era absurdo! La pequeña sólo tenía diez años y Loki, cinco más que ella. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su esposa era siempre previsora y emitía buenos juicios por lo que no quiso darle un disgusto y aceptó. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, sabiendo lo que le hacía a sus espaldas.

Eso y hacerle el amor, por supuesto.

* * *

Loki tosió un par de veces y cerró los ojos por el pequeño mareo que lo asaltó. Su institutriz de economía dejó que la clase terminara una hora antes de lo usual; una pequeña recompensa por su gran desempeño en las lecciones del día, le había dicho.

La noche previa a esa, los había escuchado de nuevo.

No había podido detener a su cuerpo de salir sigilosamente de su cuarto, pretextándose a sí mismo el querer llegar a la cocina, para después encaminarse en dirección a la alcoba de los señores y encontrarse con lo que ya sabía, estaría sucediendo en aquel lugar.

Apenas perceptibles habían sido los sonidos que trapazaban la puerta, pero ahí estaban. Sus gemidos.

Los odiaba. Los odiaba y aun así no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía yendo por las noches a comprobar si estarían efectuando aquello o no. Rara vez esto pasaba, pero aun así lo hacía.

Allí había estado la vil prueba de que, pese a que él ahora era algo para Thor, no conllevaba un peso lo suficientemente grande en su vida como para dejar de ser nada ante todo lo demás.

Nunca le había reclamado. En esos años que habían sido amantes, jamás lo había hecho consiente de que sabía que eso sucedía en su cuarto. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Qué dejara de tocar a su esposa porque ya lo tenía a él calentándole la cama? Era evidente que aquello no funcionaba así.

Y no era tonto. Sí que se enojaba con el rubio por ciertas cosas, como el que no le prestara la atención suficiente, el que no cumpliera con sus caprichos lo bastantemente rápido o que no hubieran mantenido relaciones sexuales en un periodo de tiempo amplio.

Pero nunca de los nuncas, lo había retado a causa de lo que hacía o no con su familia. En especial con Sif.

Un amante no era lo suficientemente importante o no ostentaba el poder necesario para lograr impedir o prohibirle algo al otro. Después de todo, tampoco ocupaba un lugar en el corazón ajeno, sólo en su cama. Y no era tan estúpido como para intentarlo. No si quería mantener sus privilegios.

—Loki —susurró Thor, demandando la atención que sabía le había sido robada por cualquier maquinación que este tuviera en la cabeza.

La noche los cubría con su manto oscuro. Era en ese lapso de tiempo durante el cual de alguna manera, ellos se sentían protegidos de cualquier ojo malintencionado que pudiera verlos y traicionar su pasión a manos mucho más siniestras.

Blanco contra negro, la piel nívea de Loki resaltaba como la luna en el cielo a esas horas y tal contraste fue más evidente cuando este se apoyó en sus codos para quedar sentado en el lecho que compartía con el rubio.

El mayor protestó con un gruñido: no le gustaba que su pareja se levantara tras el efecto del coito apenas superado, el quinto de esa noche.

El que Loki le privara del privilegio que para él era el acurrucarse y dormir siendo un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle.

Necesitaba tenerlo ahí tras todas aquellas noches de abstinencia, de fingir que era con él con quien copulaba para que le fuera posible venirse y sobre todo, para recordar salirse del cuerpo de Sif antes de venirse.

No deseaba que su querido amante descubriera que tenía que hacer el amor con ella para que, internamente, él pudiera expiar el pecado que llevaba a cabo con este.

—Lo sé. —Su suave voz interrumpió el tenue sonido de una armónica, que alguien tocaba en la lejanía.

—¿Qué cosa sabes dulzura? —le murmuró, después de haberse puesto en la misma posición sentada que la que el menor estaba usando. Todavía le llevaba muchos centímetros a su pequeño Loki, lo suficiente para querer acercarlo a su pecho y que se perdiera en la inmensidad de este, protegiéndolo. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Él no se lo permitió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres un cínico. —Thor se quedó perplejo, mientras Loki alzó una mano, callándolo antes de que pudiera pensar en hablar—. Creí que…, creí que con el tiempo me lo dirías, pero no puedo esperar nada más de alguien como tú. Dime _cariño_ , ¿quién de los dos te exprime mejor? ¿Con quién de los dos gozas más? ¿Con ella o conmigo? Oh no me respondas, de seguro tienes algo torcido en tu cabeza para tener un amante para lo que tu esposa no te da, pero aun así seguir haciéndolo con ella.

Su voz nunca se elevó una décima. Loki estaba en completa calma, impertérrito. Era una fachada, sí. Pero el rubio no se tenía por qué enterar.

Thor no supo qué contestar, no esperaba que el menor lo supiera. Había sido muy discreto, muy rápido al hacerlo con su esposa. Ahora le hallaba sentido a las miradas, a veces, cargadas de ira que su hermoso quinceañero le lanzaba cuando creía que él no se percataba.

—Loki, déjame explicarte…—Quiso acariciar su brazo, pero este rápidamente se bajó de la cama y se paró frente a él, desnudo. Ya no sentía vergüenza frente al mayor, no tenía caso siendo que este ya había visto las partes más íntimas de su ser— Cariño, por favor…

—Está bien, te escucho. Pero me quedo aquí y _no_ —dijo alzando un dedo frente a un Thor que intentaba ponerse de pie para estar frente a él—, no des otro paso más hacia mí o te juro que me voy y nunca me encontrarás.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. —Tragó saliva, nervioso. Podía ver la determinación de Loki en sus pupilas verdes, esas que adoraba tanto. No podía meter la pata, hoy no—. La razón por la cual lo hice es…, entiéndeme por favor, ¿qué excusa podría darle a Sif para no intimar con ella, sin que sospeche que hay alguien más? Estás siendo demasiado ridículo en tus apreciaciones. —Calló al ver la ira contenida en los ojos del menor y decidió replantear sus palabras—. Loki, tengo una esposa e hijos yo…, se los debo.

—¿A tus hijos les debes el tener sexo con su madre?

—¡Se lo debo a Sif!

—¡No mientas! ¡Te oí venirte! ¡En más de una ocasión!

—¡¿Nos espiabas detrás de la puerta?!

—¡Ese no es el punto!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recapitulando lo que acababan de decirse. Thor estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de descubrir de Loki, No sabía si creer que era paranoico o…, que estaba ¿celoso? Su corazón saltó de repente y una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo. Pero esta murió al ver el semblante de su amante.

Aquello era un error y Loki se sentía tan frustrado, que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo. Ya no podía más. No sabía qué era lo que lo impulsaba a llegar a esa resolución, pero sabía, su corazón y mente se lo decían, que esa decisión era la correcta.

Estaba harto de pensar qué podía hacer para que Thor lo prefiriera a él, harto de reprimir sus ganas de reclamarle, de gritarle, de hacer un show con tal de que le hiciera caso.

Estaba harto de ser nada para él, de ser condenado al olvido y a un rincón en donde tenía que esperar su turno. Entendía su situación y se la repetía constantemente, claro que sabía que estaban practicando la sodomía y peor aún, que él era un sodomita, pero odiaba que aquello que lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan seguro, tuviera que ocultarse a los ojos del mundo.

Esto último sería preocupante claro, si Thor sintiera la misma frustración. Pero no era así, él estaba preocupado por _su_ familia, de la cual él no formaba y nunca formaría parte.

Ya no podía engañarse, no practicaba sexo con aquel hombre sólo porque le daba ciertas canonjías que los demás sirvientes no ostentaban, sino porque el hacerlo lo hacía sentir bien.

Era libre cuando estaba en los brazos de Thor, todos los demás momentos del día eran pura hipocresía.

—Loki, por Dios entiende. No puedo arriesgarme a cumplir este capricho tuyo, este pecado me consumirá si lo hago. Necesito seguir intimando con Sif. El que alguien supiera o si quiera sospechara que nosotros...

Sabía que se estaba empujando a sí mismo en la miseria. Sabía que nunca, jamás volvería a arriesgarse para tener algo así o lo que fuera aquella relación. Él también estaba asustado de lo que la sociedad dijera, de que lo mataran, de que lo condenaran porque era diferente.

Y estaba tan, tan cansado de tener miedo.

—Te entiendo y tienes razón. Esto fue una locura desde el principio. —Thor sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal al ver aquellos ojos llenos de resignación, de fatiga, impropios de Loki. De _su_ Loki—. Terminemos con esto. A partir de ahora yo seré tu sirviente y tu mi señor. Esto jamás pasó, tú nunca fuiste un _sodomita_. Ahora, regrese a su hogar y a su vida junto a su familia, libre de toda culpa, señor Odinson.

El menor se calzó rápidamente el pantalón y los zapatos, aprovechando el shock que sus palabras provocaron en el rubio. Se fue poniendo la camiseta blanca y su abrigo de camino a la salida de aquella mansión que algún día sería de la hija de su señor y que antaño, según recordaba, había sido equipada únicamente en su recamara matrimonial, para recibir a dos amantes furtivos que creyó conocer.

Thor no tuvo tiempo de pararlo, por la cachetada a su moral que representó la palabra _sodomita_ para él, pero cuando por fin reaccionó, entendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras y lo que estas implicaban, salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada para detener a Loki.

Pero este ya no estaba, había salido por la puerta de servicio, como correspondía a su rango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Perdón por la longitud, espero que no les haya molestado. Nos vemos dentro de dos domingos, de verdad que quiero poder publicar seguido pero la vida no me deja.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Casi no subo el capítulo pero logré terminarlo, ya saben lo que dicen: tarde pero seguro (¿Así era, no?).**

### Capítulo Quince

Quería irse, lo anhelaba con todo su ser. 

Pero no lo haría, no podía. Estaba consciente de que si lo hacía estaría renunciando a sus clases, sus estudios, la biblioteca y a sus queridos amigos Thrud y Magni.

La vida que conocía y llevaba, se iría por la borda en cuanto empacara sus pocas pertenencias y se pusiera en marcha a…, ¿a dónde? ¿A una fábrica para trabajar como un peón más? ¿Con su hermana Amanda que pronto tendría a su segundo hijo? No. Eso jamás.

Estuvo vagando por las calles toda la noche, esperando una señal del universo que le dijera qué debía hacer y también porque no podía regresar a la mansión Odinson en la madrugada, cuando todos sabían que él y el amo se habían quedado hasta tarde atendiendo asuntos de la fábrica siderúrgica en la mansión _Stardust_ , como la había nombrado Thrud.

Tal razón fue a la que le atribuyeron los demás, el que en todo el día no parara de toser ni un instante.

Claro que había esperado a que el sol estuviera en la posición que marcaba las 8 o 9 de la mañana, porque esperaba que para ese momento el señor Thor ya hubiera llegado al lugar y dado una explicación de por qué no estaba con él.

Casi quiso reír cuando Eliza le había reprendido por tener tan poco sentido de la orientación cuando, por haber ido a callar a aquel hombre con la armónica que no había estado dejando dormir al amo la noche previa, se había perdido de regreso.

Por supuesto que no había dejado de notar la mirada de cachorro apaleado que le había dirigido el rubio en cuanto se habían encontrado.

Le había pedido que lo acompañara a la fábrica textil pero él se había negado, pretextando que ese mismo día tenía clases de piano en la tarde, cosa que no era mentira y Thor lo sabía.

En los siguientes días, el mayor había intentado hablar con él en repetidas ocasiones, pero Loki lo había estado rechazando de manera tanto sutil, como cordial.

El que hubiera dejado de buscarlo al sexto día, era lo que le había dado la razón: a pesar de que Thor le hiciera creer en cada encuentro que lo era todo para él, en realidad, era nada.

Era prescindible, desechable.

A partir de ese entonces, Loki se prohibió a sí mismo volver a masturbarse pensando en la gallarda y estúpida figura del rubio. Cosa que, a pesar de aquel arrebato de lucidez tenido esa noche en el lecho junto a Thor, no había podido dejar de hacer con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales ya no le brotaron más.

Ya no tenía caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo anhelando lo imposible. Tenía que aceptar que aquello había terminado y que sólo a él le había importado.

Así fue que siguió su rutina, algo más ralentizada por el hecho de que aquella tos no lo dejaba expresarse con claridad.

Thrud lo siguió estimando como siempre; Magni le siguió pidiendo que le contara historias que él mismo se inventaba; Fiorella siguió siendo su amiga y Eliza, siguió regañándolo cual mamá gallina.

Nada había cambiado, excepto que sus sonrisas ya sólo le salían si estas estaban impregnadas de sarcasmo.

* * *

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo aquello. Quería ya olvidarlo y continuar con su vida, como miraba que Loki lo había hecho, pero no podía.

Y eso era lo que más le frustraba, ¿si al pequeño le importaba tan poco todo aquello, siendo más inmaduro en tales temas, porque él simplemente no podía darle una significancia aún más mínima?

El haber estado follando con aquel niño sólo había sido un error, uno muy tremendo.

Una mueca se dibujó en su semblante. De entre todas las personas del universo había tenido que encapricharse con alguien así, con una sucia basura de la calle, de la cual él podía deshacerse tan rápido como quisiera.

Eso era lo que se decía, pero sólo el hacerlo le sentaba mal. Empero, debía admitir que insultarlo lo hacía sentir bien, al menos momentáneamente.

Había sido él, quien se había autoproclamado _Dios_ en aquella relación, creyendo que Loki nunca querría terminar con ella. Era por eso que se había sentido tan seguro después de que lo hicieran la primera vez, casi amenazándolo con el hecho de que únicamente él tendría el privilegio de mandar todo a la mierda.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva, en realidad aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado. A él le hubiera costado mucho decirle al menor que acabaran con aquello y sobre todo, se habría sentido peor por el hecho de que este se sintiera de cierta manera estafado.

Ahora que Loki lo había dejado a él, podía deslindarse de la culpa, de la ansiedad y de la constante voz que no paraba de decirle que era un maldito hipócrita por lo que le estaba haciendo a su mujer, a la vez que hablaba sobre rectitud.

—Creo que todo se terminó entre nosotros —escupió Thor, todavía con facultad de raciocinio, pero evidentemente ya un tanto borracho. Sus amigos apagaron sus risas y se quedaron en silencio, viéndolo—. Es gracioso porque, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que puse para que siguiera, no logré hacer que se sintiera lo suficientemente bien a mi lado como para quedarse. —Arrastraba las palabras al mismo tiempo que soltaba una que otra risa, como burlándose de su infortunio.

—¡Por Dios amigo! Pensé que tu relación iba de maravilla. De nosotros, tu eres el único que creí mantendría eso hasta la muerte. —Se asombró en sobremanera Fandral.

—Habla por ti imbécil, mi mujer y yo no tenemos nada que envidiarle a nadie. —Sonrió Volstagg con superioridad.

—¿A quién le dices imbécil, idiota?

—Hey, tranquilos. —Les calmó Hogun, poniéndose de pie entre ellos para evitar cualquier posible catástrofe. Él era el más resistente contra el alcohol después de todo— Yo tampoco tengo un mal matrimonio, pero lo importante ahora, es Thor.

Tanto el pelirrojo, como el rubio asintieron dándole la razón y dejaron de retarse con la mirada. Quizá fueran agresivos pero nadie podía negar que eran buenos amigos: siempre intentaban darse ánimos para que no se rindieran ante las dificultades.

Al parecer ahora era turno de Thor. Un caso raro porque el susodicho no solía caer en depresión, mucho menos en negación.

—Creo que al final de cuentas el capricho sólo me duró unos años, los mejores de mi vida por cierto, pero al final todo tiene que acabar, ¿no es así?

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por el hecho de que aquel hombre desbordante siempre de optimismo, expresara aquello con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida, casi al punto de las lágrimas.

—¿De qué demonios hablas Thor?

—Sí, nunca creí que lo de ustedes fuera un capricho —le dijo Volstagg, intentando aplacar un poco la expresión de dolor que, ante sus palabras, deformó el rostro de su amigo.

—Mi cuerpo le gustaba, quizá también esa sensación de poder que yo le daba. Sólo eso y _lo sé_ —alzó más la voz al pronunciar la última frase, azotando su copa de vodka contra la mesa del centro y rompiéndola en el acto sin inmutarse—, lo sé por su maldita indiferencia, por la maldita forma en que me evita…

—Tal vez estás exagerando, si tan sólo hablaran…

—¡¿Crees que no lo intenté?! —Interrumpió a Hogun, lanzándole una mirada de enojo tan irascible, que este optó por guardar silencio y escucharlo, como los demás— ¡Maldita sea, casi me le hinco ahí mismo para que me dejara hablar! Si no lo hice fue porque todos siempre están ahí, viéndonos. —Tomó unos cuantos respiros y enterró su mano derecha en su cabeza.

Fandral, Hogun y Voltagg tuvieron que voltearse a ver entre ellos para confirmar que no habían escuchado mal lo último dicho por su amigo. No entendían por qué demonios ahora a Thor le importara que lo vieran pidiéndole perdón a su mujer, cuando siempre lo había hecho así.

Pero no dijeron nada. Aquello era cada vez más preocupante.

—¿Pero saben qué? Está bien, esto es más que perfecto. Así sólo tendré que enfocarme en mis deberes, en lo que tengo que hacer y en lo que es correcto. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como si estuviera dando una cátedra—. Ya no tendré que estar preocupado sobre si no estoy en control, por reprimir las ganas de hablarle de cualquier tontería o de suprimir el impulso de hacerle el amor como un maldito salvaje cada que estoy en el trabajo, con ustedes, hablando con mis hijos o…

—Thor, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —Por fin, Hogun decidió intervenir en aquel monólogo y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera él, el menos ebrio, el que intentara dialogar con Thor.

—Claro que me doy cuenta, fui un imbécil que se quedó enganchado de su cuerpo, de sus pláticas inteligentes y de su maldita sonrisa. Necesito dejar atrás este capricho que no me deja vivir, que no me deja concentrarme y que me induce a tener este estúpido pensamiento de sentirme morir con sólo pensar en no volver a poner mis brazos en su cintura o a hacer tonterías cuando nadie nos ve o simplemente no poder contarle mis anécdotas.

Para este punto Thor se encontraba sentado en el suelo, gracias a la gravedad y a lo liso de la pared en la que se había recargado. Su cabeza estaba posada en sus brazos que yacían doblados sobre sus rodillas.

Se veía lamentable.

Mientras, todos en ese cuarto se tomaron un respiro para reflexionar sobre lo que acaban de escuchar. De fondo se oyó cómo alguno de los sirvientes de Volstagg, cerraba la puerta de alguna de las habitaciones contiguas, probablemente la de la alacena.

Ya era más de media noche, pero no faltaba aquel a quien se le pasara el hecho de tener una manta extra con aquel fuerte frío que últimamente estaba haciendo.  
Fandral se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado de Thor en cuclillas. Se aclaró la garganta y antes de empezar a hablar, posó su mano sobre el hombro de su querido amigo para que este alzara la cabeza y lo viera.

—Eso que describes, jamás lo he sentido. —Suspiró dándose valor para abrirse ante todos sus amigos—. Todo lo que hago es premeditado Thor: cortejo una que otra dama, las hago caer, y de manera calculada, copulo con ellas. Sé dónde tocar y sé que decir: siempre estoy bajo mi propia vigilancia. Con Emily creí que era algo parecido al amor porque era hermosa y radiante, pero al pasar un par de años me di cuenta de lo poco que sentía estando a su lado. Y no sólo hablo de su cuerpo, sino que no me interesaba nada de lo que respectaba a su persona.

Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo, impropio de él. Jamás tocaba el tema de su esposa, siempre prefiriendo hablar más de sus amantes y sus hijos que de la propia Emily. Esto no porque le diera pena, sino porque en efecto no le veía el caso a hacerlo.

—Mi matrimonio fue un error. No encontré lo que buscaba y sobre todo, no encontré lo que tú acabas de describir que tienes. —Redirigió un instante sus ojos a Volstagg y Hogun, quienes anonadados, sólo atinaron a sonreírle, instándolo a seguir con su discurso—. Gracias a ustedes y a todas las mujeres que se han enamorado de mí, he aprendido que el amor es un catalizador de emociones: aumenta tus sentimientos y no hay poder humano en el mundo que pueda pararlos, ni siquiera tu propia mente.

—Thor, el amor no es sólo ternura y respeto, también es pasión y entrega total. Es una combinación del amor filial, fraternal y conyugal. ¡Todo en uno! —Le aseguró Volstagg, acercándose a sus amigos rubios.

—Lo que dijiste no sólo está bien, sino que es maravilloso. —Le sonrió Hogun con confianza—. Lo que tienes no es un capricho ni un enamoramiento, es quizá la mejor definición de _amor pasional_ que he escuchado.

Thor rememoró todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Recordó las conversaciones, las peleas, las horas resolviendo cuestiones de trabajo, los momentos en la cama e incluso los chismes que había compartido con Loki durante casi tres años.

Aquello tal vez no fuera amor, todavía no estaba del todo convencido, pero sí sabía ahora que no era sólo un capricho.

Soltó una carcajada de pura felicidad. Era eso lo que lo había atormentado todo aquel tiempo, el saberse incapaz de reconocer que Loki no sólo era un amante sino que era mucho más. Muchísimo más que eso: había jugado el papel de su confidente, amigo, amante, mano derecha y enamorado.

Sus amigos le devolvieron el gesto y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Agradeció a los cielos que aquellos hombres no fueran los típicos caballeros que no hablaban de sentimientos y recordó una vez más por qué los había elegido como camaradas.

—¡Tengo que ir a decírselo!

—¡Espera que son las 3 de la mañana! —Todos se rieron de su amigo, por lo efusivo que ahora estaba.

—¡No te preocupes hombre! Sif no se va a ir a ningún lado—le dijo Volstagg, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda.

El rubio tuvo que contener las ganas de reír por la confusión que sus amigos tuvieran ante sus palabras, y quiso, en un instante de locura, contarles que no era de su esposa de quien les había estado hablando todo ese tiempo.

Gracias al cielo o a quien fuera que lo estuviera ayudando, logró suprimir tal impulso, nacido de su estado de ebriedad.

Y quizá sumado a tal situación fue que por primera vez, en lo que le parecieron décadas, a Thor le dio igual cómo aquello podría perjudicar a Sif.

* * *

Esperaba, sentada a la mesa redonda de caoba, a que tanto los empleados como sus hijos hicieran pronto acto de presencia en la veranda que daba al jardín, donde había decidido, hoy tomarían el desayuno.

Ya casi eran las 9:30 de la mañana, y si bien no le preocupaba saber que la comida aún no estaba servida y sus hijos no estaban listos para la ocasión, sí lo hizo el hecho de que su protegido no estuviera a la hora acostumbrada, ya sentado en la segunda silla a su izquierda.

—Inconcebible —espetó Jane, que parada a su lado le servía un vaso con agua. El que acostumbraba a tomar antes de la comida.

Sabía que Jane no se estaba refiriendo al pequeño pájaro de pecho rojo que se acababa de posar sobre el mantel azul celeste que cubría la mesa, sino a la inesperada impuntualidad de Loki.

Entendía que su dama de compañía guardara cierto resentimiento hacia él, por todas las bromas que le había dedicado a esta a lo largo de su estancia en la mansión, pero aun así se le hacía difícil refrenarse para callarla de forma brusca.

Pudiera ser que aquel niño a veces la sacara de sus casillas, pero eso no apartaba el hecho de que con el tiempo lo había llegado a querer como si fuera un miembro más de su familia. Si su esposo lo había aceptado, ella no lo desairaría al negarle su cariño.

—Buenos días, madre —le saludó Magni dedicándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mostrando el respeto y la educación que tanto le habían inculcado.  
Sif sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

Su hijo menor tomó asiento y al instante, como si de un huracán se tratara, Thrud llegó dando tumbos, casi corriendo. Sólo se detuvo cuando su madre alzó una ceja en señal de desaprobación ante tal actitud de la pre-adolescente.

Por tal motivo, pero sin dejar de estar enfurruñada, le dedicó la misma cortesía que su hermano y se sentó.

—¿Dónde está Loki? —indagó su hija, volteando a ver a todos lados, como si el susodicho fuera a salir de detrás de algún árbol del jardín.

Sabía que no se le escaparía tal ausencia, así que interrumpió a Fiorella y a Jane de su pequeño intercambio de palabras, pidiéndoles que fueran a por Eliza. Si alguien sabía dónde estaba el menor, era ella.

Comieron, Thrud un poco más enojada de lo habitual por tener que hacerlo sin su amigo y aún más cuando fue enviada directamente a sus clases de bordado sin ver al susodicho.

A Magni también se le vio desconcertado, pero él confió en su madre, contando con que resolvería cualquier asunto que se presentara, y se retiró con su profesor de matemáticas.

—Nadie los ha visto, ni a él ni a Eliza, señora. —Una sensación de mal agüero se hizo presente en su estómago y le pidió a ambas que lo buscaran mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Ya no podía ocultar más su nerviosismo. Sabía que últimamente su esposo y el chico no estaban en buenos términos, lo cual atribuía a una de las características bromas del menor o a alguna travesura.

Sin embargo, nunca había pasado por su mente el que este se fuera de la casa sin decir nada. ¿Qué haría? ¿Se lo diría a su esposo? Tampoco entendía la desaparición de Eliza pero no quería, ni podía atar cabos aún.

En cuanto a su marido… No. No podía preocuparlo en esos momentos. En aquella semana había estado muy distraído y ansioso, por supiera Dios qué situaciones. Era por eso que ella no había rechistado cuando le había dicho que iría son su amigo Volstagg a distraerse un rato.

De seguro aún seguía dormido o estaría recuperándose de la resaca, que habitualmente tardaba todo un día en quitársele y que él siempre esperaba a que se le quitara antes de ver a sus hijos.

—Señora, no lo encuentro. —Apenas pudo pronunciar Fiorella, con la respiración agitada de correr todo el camino de la panadería, a la que a veces Loki se dirigía para comprar su budín favorito, hasta allí.

Sif se retorció las manos y pese a que habitualmente no interrumpía los deberes de sus sirvientes, esta vez tendría que hacer una excepción.

De manera discreta, se recordó, puesto que ni sus hijos ni Thor se podían enterar de tal escenario. No, al menos, hasta que ella hubiera agotado todos los recursos con los que contaba.

—Señora. —La voz de Jane la interrumpió cuando ya se disponía a ir a las caballerizas en la parte de atrás, para buscar a Charles— Encontré a Eliza y a Loki, aunque bueno, este último…—Sus palabras se fueron apagando conforme hablaba.

Su mirada delataba nerviosismo y eso, más el hecho de que fuera Jane quien hablara con ese tono de Loki, la hizo saber que la situación era tan poco halagüeña como en un principio había supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nos vemos dentro de dos domingos. Recuerden que los comentarios son bien recibidos y los _kudos_ también (siempre y cuando consideren que estos se los merece el fic).**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Estoy enferma, así que denme algo de crédito por traerlo aunque sea tarde xD.**

### Capítulo Dieciséis

Se encontraba en lo más alto de un sauce que conocía de sobra, pues era parte del bosque que rodeaba la casa de campo de los Odinson.

Estar allí era maravilloso: podía vislumbrar cómo en las copas de los demás árboles anidaban diversas especies de pájaros, a la vez que su rosto podía sentir los vestigios del clima templado del que gozaba aquel ecosistema.

Toda la flora y fauna del lugar estaba en armonía ahora que la primavera había arribado. Era temporada de apareamiento, de luz y color.

Fue así como también su vista pudo alcanzar un campo con flores de los más diversos tonos azules y amarillos, ubicadas al sur de lo que comprendía el territorio franqueado por muros de piedra.

Sonrió, fascinado por todo aquel verdor. El color característico de la vida era su favorito, y era por esa razón que jamás perdonaría a su padre por haberlos forzado a marchar del campo cuando era aún demasiado joven para haber disfrutado de su magnificencia.

—¡Loki te lo suplico, baja de ahí ya!

Bajó la mirada y ahí, como si no fuera más que un jabalí, se encontraba Thor que lo miraba con las cejas hacia arriba y los ojos desorbitados, en un gesto de pura angustia y preocupación.

Soltó una carcajada.

—¡Oblígame anciano!

A esto, el rubio frunció el ceño para después de un momento comenzar a orquestar una sinfonía de risas provenientes de la orquesta que representaban sus cuerdas vocales. Eran hipidos de felicidad.

Habían salido a dar un paseo a caballo, como tanto les gustaba hacer. Thrud no los había acompañado porque, bueno, habían dicho que también tenían el propósito de cazar algún conejo. Tal deporte no era propio más que de caballeros y Magni por ser sólo un infante no podía ir con ellos aún.

Era la coartada perfecta para que tuvieran un picnic a solas.

Dos horas se la habían pasado hablando de los nuevos impuestos y del actual gobierno del rey William entre beso y beso, esto, una vez que Thor le había enseñado a usar las armas de fuego y habían matado un par de animales, claro.

Incluso para deleite del menor, Thor lo había dejado explorar su cuerpo desnudo a la luz del sol por un rato y él a su vez, también había dejado que hiciera lo mismo con el suyo.

Se habían venido varias veces con sólo eso: caricias lentas, besos delicados repartidos por aquí y por allá, más donde hubiera un lunar o una cicatriz que alguno de ellos pensara necesitaba atenciones especiales.

Y había sido increíble.

En un subidón de adrenalina propulsado por las endorfinas provenientes de aquel acto, un Loki de catorce años pero con el espíritu vivaz de un niño, lo cual él mismo ya no se consideraba, había decidido ponerle los pelos de punta a Thor al treparse en el árbol más grande del claro en el que se encontraban.

No sólo lo había hecho por lo divertido del asunto y el reto que aquello representaba, sino porque le encantaba saber que allá abajo, en aquel mundo ruin y oscuro en el que él sabía que vivían los seres más egoístas, había una persona que lo quería lo suficiente como para sentir miedo por su seguridad.

Y fue entonces que oyó cómo la rama se quebraba, haciéndolo perder toda la estabilidad que pensó que poseía.

Estaba cayendo al vacío.

No recordaba que ese día hubiera terminado de aquella forma.

* * *

Al final, acabó regresando a casa al día siguiente, ya entrada la noche.

Se había levantado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde con una resaca que sólo sus remedios habituales y un poco de comida supervisada por la esposa de Volstagg pudieron menguar.

Estaba pasando el umbral de la estancia cuando apresurada, vio pasar a Fiorella con un cuenco de cerámica finamente pintado. Esta simplemente le dedicó un saludo y siguió su camino rumbo a la habitación de Loki.

Aquello lo hizo re-direccionar su rumbo. Tal vez el menor había decidido que necesitaba un baño a esas horas. Siendo así, no podía presentarse ante él ese día y mucho menos en un lugar donde probablemente habría un par de sirvientes atendiendo a su amante.

En su semblante se dibujó una sonrisa boba al recordar que, en efecto, Loki seguiría siendo su amante. Así lo había concluido una vez tuvo todas sus prioridades establecidas en su cabeza. Y Loki era una de ellas, quizá la más importante, ahora que sabía la manera en que su ausencia minaba su felicidad y paz mental.

Entró a su habitación y su esposa no estaba. Ya era tarde, más de las nueve para ser exactos y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Corrió y precisamente encontró a Jacob McGregor en la sala principal, escoltado por Eliza, a la salida. Le dio un vuelco al corazón el verlo allí, dado que con ello se confirmaban sus dudas, y sin pensarlo tomó al hombre bajito por el brazo, volviéndolo hacia él.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está?

El hombre se acomodó los pesados lentes redondos sobre su nariz y lo vio con una cara de fatalidad.

No, no podía ser. No podía creer que Dios lo castigara de aquella manera por querer rehacer su vínculo con Loki.

—Me temo que muy mal. Para serle franco, como lo fui con su esposa, es mucho mejor llevárselo de aquí por si termina propagando el virus.

¿Llevárselo? ¿Tan grave era el asunto? Aquello significaba que su bebé estaba en peligro mortal. Quiso llorar y pedirle al cielo que aquello no fuera cierto y Sif… Sif debía estar destrozada. ¿Qué le había hecho a su familia?

—Pero debe haber algo… —su voz se quebró, y de repente encontró que Eliza estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndolo de un brazo por si su fuerza fallaba—, algo que se pueda hacer.

—Como le dije a su señora, intentaré con todos los remedios posibles. Ahora mismo voy a mi consultorio para traer otro par de remedios. Si bien no puedo hacer más por subsanar su dolor, quizá pueda tratar de otras formas la tuberculosis.

—¿Tuber-tuberculosis? —No. Todo menos aquello.

—Sí, ya tenía un tiempo que no se veía. Puede que lo haya contraído por ir a visitar a otros sirvientes o por una tos mal cuidada.

Aquello lo descolocó por completo.

—¿Por qué demonios Magni iría a visitar a otros sirvientes?

Tanto Jacob como Eliza se quedaron mudos un momento sin entender bien a qué se refería el señor Odinson. Sin embargo, en cuanto el cerebro de ambos resolvió la incógnita, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban hablando de la misma persona.

El doctor, creyendo que el aclarar aquel malentendido le traería cierta paz a Thor, procedió a contarle los hechos.

—Oh señor Odinson, no. Regocíjese porque no es el pequeño Magni quien sufre la enfermedad. —La respiración del rubio volvió a la normalidad tras aquella declaración y antes de que pudiera preguntar a quién le debían tales atenciones, el doctor le respondió—. Es su protegido, Loki.

Nada.

Luego de escuchar aquello, sólo hubo nada.

Las palabras pronunciadas por el doctor ya no tenían sentido y para cuando recuperó el alcance de su realidad ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto de Loki.

Sif le colocaba en su estómago descubierto un trapo con agua fresca, mientras que Fiorella hacía lo mismo con su frente. La piel que antaño fuera tan blanca pero con una tonalidad rosada, ahora se le hacía espectral y más propia de un cadáver.

Loki, su Loki estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y sus muñecas tenían un corte horizontal, revelando la reciente práctica de una sangría. Tenía unos círculos negros debajo de los ojos y su cabeza se movía en espasmos involuntarios.

Su esposa lo estaba llamando, lo sabía, pero no podía responder. Lo único que quería era sostener y besar aquella pequeña mano de dedos delgados y fríos como el hielo, esos que habían de algún modo hechizado su cuerpo para estremecerlo de placer con sólo un toque.

Unos que lo habían reconfortado al enredarse en sus cabellos, cuando el estrés de estar bajo el cuidado de muchas más fábricas de las que un solo hombre pudiera sostener, le había pesado como un ladrillo sobre su espalda.

—Thor, cariño. —Al final esas palabras llegaron a él, creyendo que eran pronunciadas por unos labios delgados y no unos gruesos—. Mírame.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los oscuros de su mujer y en las manos de esta, que sujetaban su cabeza en su dirección. Su barba ya estaba un poco más larga de lo habitual porque sentía cómo el gesto de su esposa le causaba incomodidad.

—Sé que es difícil para ti. —Percibió el dolor en la voz aguda de su esposa y al verla detenidamente, notó lo rojos que estaban sus ojos y lo despeinado de su cabello—. Para mí también lo es. Pero escúchame, el doctor McGregor ha dicho que es imperativo sacar a Loki de aquí antes de que contagie a los otros, o peor: a los niños, en los que van incluidos nuestros hijos.

La ira inundó sus sentidos y por un instante vio todo rojo. Quiso gritarle a Sif, creyendo que decía aquello en un acto inteligente y calculado por erradicar a su rival para siempre. Sacarlo de la jugada.

Sif retrocedió un tanto abrumada por el semblante distorsionado de su marido, cuyo gesto era de cólera absoluta. Entendía esa impotencia que ahora sabía estaba naciendo en su marido, pero como con ella, estaba segura de que una vez pasado el trago amargo se daría cuenta de lo precaria que era la situación.

Así fue. Thor se recordó que su mujer no estaba enterada de sus amoríos con Loki, por lo cual no podía tener nada en contra del menor, simplemente hablaba su lado pragmático, salido a la luz para proteger a su familia.

Inmediatamente, dio órdenes y se comenzaron todos los preparativos para que esa misma noche a Loki se le trasladara a la mansión _Stardust_.

Dos sirvientes: Jack y Lucy serían los que permanecerían al pendiente de cualquier necesidad que Thor tuviera durante lo que tardara la recuperación de Loki.

Porque, obviamente, sería el rubio quien se quedara a cuidar del menor. Ni Sif ni Eliza podían hacerlo ya que atendían todo lo relacionado a la casa y por supuesto, a sus hijos. Por otro lado, los sirvientes no sabrían cómo atender a Loki y dado que era su protegido, Thor era el más idóneo para hacerse cargo de toda aquella situación, junto con el doctor, a quien le avisarían por la mañana a dónde habían trasladado a su paciente.

Otro factor que se le sumó a tal resolución, fue el hecho de que, despertada por toda aquella algarabía que había en la mansión, Thrud se había enterado de lo que le pasaba a su querido amigo y se había necesitado la fuerza de Jane y Fiorella, junto con una bofetada de su madre para que permitiera a Thor subir al enfermo, envuelto en una manta sobre sus brazos, al carruaje que los esperaba afuera.

Thrud había gritado y pataleado, intentando llegar a Loki para abrazarlo, en la que creyó sería su última oportunidad. Magni había llegado justo en el momento en que Thor partía rumbo a la casona, con el cuerpo frío de su querido quinceañero pegado a su pecho.

Si bien dos empleados serían los que se quedarían con él en el lugar, cuatro fueron llevados en un principio para que, mientras que las mujeres alistaban el par de recamaras contiguas que estaba en óptimas condiciones, los hombres prepararan la cocina para ser usada y limpiaran la casita del servicio ubicada en el patio trasero para que quienes se quedaran, la ocuparan.

Dieron las tres de la mañana cuando todo quedó listo para recibir a un afiebrado Loki, quien permanecía en el regazo de un Thor que sentado, esperaba poder pasar pronto a la habitación.

Finalizadas sus tareas, los cuatro empleados se retiraron, unos de regreso a la mansión Odinson y los otros a la cocina por orden del señor.

Por su parte y una vez en la cama, Thor puso manos a la obra y administró algunos de los medicamentos dados por el doctor, a un moribundo Loki que no dejaba de toser y de sudar a chorros. Algo que él creyó era buena señal.

Se dedicó a limpiar el sudor y a seguir posando varios paños de agua fresca sobre distintas partes de la anatomía desnuda de su pequeño Loki.

La situación lo había abrumado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que no había tenido ni un segundo para contemplar lo que estaba pasando.

Hubo un tiempo en el que estaría triste por el menor y se sentiría culpable por no poder hacer más que observar mientras su vida se apagaba.

Sin embargo, aquel ya no era su sentir, sino uno que se correspondía con algo mucho más ruin, en donde su grado de desespero y agonía alcanzaban niveles insospechados hasta ahora para él.

Del mismo modo como al quinceañero le fallaba por ratos la respiración, él sentía que esta no regresaría hasta que su amante estuviera fuera de todo peligro.

Lo que más le asustaba era pensar en lo que pasaría con él, de no ser así. Si Loki moría…Ni siquiera podía acabar de plantearse tal condicional.

—Thor…—Oyó el balbuceo y de inmediato se puso alerta en la silla que había colocado a un costado del lecho del menor, aquel en el que ambos habían retozado varias veces— Thor…

No estaba consiente, como había pensado casi dando brincos de alegría. Estaba delirando y si no mal recordaba, aquello era más que malo. Llamó a gritos a Jack para que fuera rápido por el médico, importándole una mierda el hecho de que eran las cinco de la mañana y que Charles aun no volvía con el carruaje.

—No voy a perderte. —Apretó su mano fuertemente contra su pecho y llenó, tanto su palma como su torso, de besos—. No puedo. —Las lágrimas que había luchado por contener durante tanto rato, fluyeron libres al fin—. Y tú, tú no puedes dejarme. No sin que me haya disculpado. No sin que te haya dicho… Por favor, te lo estoy suplicando… Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fueron más quejidos y una repetición incesante de su nombre.

* * *

Jacob McGregor llegó acompañado de Lady Sif a las seis de la mañana, encontrando ambos al señor Odinson remojando trapos para volverlos a colocar en el vientre y la cabeza del menor.

—Doctor. —Casi parecía como si el hombre fuera un Dios por la reverencia con que Thor había pronunciado aquellas palabras—. Ya está sudando pero no deja de decir desvaríos.

El médico hizo lo propio, únicamente para darse cuenta de que sí que el chico sudaba, pero era un sudor frío y, contrario a las esperanzas del rubio, la temperatura ya casi llegaba a los 40 grados. Si no la paraban, mataría al muchacho o peor, lo dejaría en coma.

—Está mucho peor de lo que pensé. —La tenue sonrisa del rubio desapareció de su cara y dejó ver lo horrible que la estaba pasando—. Debemos bajar su temperatura de inmediato. Que los sirvientes preparen un baño con agua helada.

Tal instrucción se llevó a cabo al pie de la letra y pese a las serias advertencias de contagio, así como de lo impráctico del asunto, Thor se negó a que fuera Lucy quien bañara al menor.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo él, si en ese cuerpo delgado y blanco yacía aquella alma que proveía de significado al mundo entero? Su mundo.

Y Sif lo entendía, o creyó entenderlo, puesto que para ella también era un sufrimiento indecible el que su hijo adoptivo estuviera pasando por algo así. Puso manos a la obra, rezando y orando para que aquel niño se recuperaba.

No debió haberlo hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero estuve de viaje desde el sábado pasado hasta el viernes, _so_... Si puedo, publicaré este domingo próximo. Sin embargo, no prometo nada puesto que estaré en exámenes pronto. OJO, esto no quiere decir que deje de publicar cada dos domingos, un beso.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Esta semana la he pasado súper cansada, todavía no sé cómo fue que terminé el capítulo pero aquí está. Espero y les guste el ojo del huracán.**

### Capítulo Diecisiete

Se despertó un par de veces durante las cuales sólo pudo vislumbrar una sombra que lo asustó. Por un instante captó un timbre de voz familiar, uno que se le hacía muy lejano ya.

Sin embargo, descartó la idea de que la conocía pues a quien creyó le pertenecía, no tenía un tono agudo o como si tuviera un trozo de algo atorado en la garganta y no pudiera pasar saliva.

Poco sabía de lo que acontecía en la realidad pero había llegado a un punto de no retorno en donde ya no le importaba nada. Y esto era precisamente así porque él estaba seguro de que fuera de aquel estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que, sin saberlo, los medicamentos lo mantenían, estaba seguro de que nadie se preocupaba por él.

Había perdido a la única persona que de alguna manera extraña y retorcida, lo había llegado a apreciar. Ahora que su relación con Thor había acabado sólo le quedaba el consuelo de que la muerte fuera su salvación.

Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarse ir y ya nunca despertar. Lo hubiera sido si no hubiera recordado las consecuencias de aquella aberración que había tenido con Thor y lo que implicaban: una condena segura a las llamas del infierno.

El problema no radicaba en que fuera tan pusilánime como para temer al castigo eterno, sino porque sabía y muy bien, quien lo estaría esperando allí. Su padre era el clímax de cada pesadilla que pudiera acecharlo por las noches y aunque estas habían menguado con el paso de los días en que era acobijado por unos brazos fuertes que le daban estabilidad, aún permanecía la sensación de terror provocada por la constante presencia de aquel hombre en su subconsciencia.

Aquel hombre alto e imponente, con la frente surcada de arrugas cada vez que miraba a Loki, recordándole la decepción que este representaba para él. Era un varón y aun así siempre había tenido la complexión y la estatura de sus hermanas. Y aquel ser, su padre, nunca había escatimado en insultos denigrantes.

Era gracioso cómo al final, había terminado siendo lo que él siempre se empecinaba en decirle que era: un afeminado. Por ello, lo que menos deseaba era escucharlo recalcándole tal hecho. Tal vez siempre lo había sabido y por eso había callado, sintiéndose como lo peor en el mundo por gustarle verse como se veía.

Quizá por eso cuando se percató de que Thor respondía a ese deseo que lo quemaba por dentro, se dejó ir sin miedo. Aliviado de que alguien por fin lo viera sin disgusto o repugnancia. Y creyó que aquella era la verdadera libertad, una que quería disfrutar con él. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y en algún momento tendría que verse forzado a bajar a la realidad.

Una realidad que él ya no deseaba.

* * *

Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que Loki sólo tenía lapsos de lucidez en los que él y Lucy lograban darle de beber un jugo o simplemente agua. Estaba tan delgado que daba pena verlo, y su respiración era tan agitada que parecía como si su pecho de un mar tempestuoso se tratara: estaba agonizando.

Thor se sentía morir. Sus ojos estaban rojos pero tanto Lucy como el doctor McGregor hacían como que no notaban nada. Nada sobre los sollozos ahogados que se oían en la habitación y que se acallaban una vez sus pasos sonoros se aproximaban a la habitación del casi moribundo.

El médico lo veía mal, pero tenía fe en la lozanía del muchacho y entendía a la perfección el porqué de la angustia tanto del señor Odinson como de la señora Sif, que aunque no estaba presente estaba al tanto de las nuevas por su propia boca.

Aun recordaba cómo la mujer había tenido que apretar la boca para evitar que se le quebrara la voz y cómo su hija que había estado escondida detrás de una columna había salido disparada hacia él y le había gritado que era un inútil. Lo que menos se había esperado era el tremendo bofetón que su madre le pusiera frente a la servidumbre que estaba presente en la estancia.

En verdad que aquella niña necesitaba una buena tunda, quizás estar lejos de sus padres le haría bien para aplacar aquel carácter prepotente que ostentaba. Un convento sería una muy buena opción.

Al final, se había limitado a regresar a su casa para la hora del té. De verdad que deseaba ayudar a aquel joven, dado que el amor que le profesaba aquella familia tan distinguida, era símbolo de su buen comportamiento. O eso creía él, por todo lo que miraba.

Dos días después, el señor Thor había cedido a sus presiones para que dos veces al día, el pequeño fuera sumergido en agua con hielo. No era lo más recomendable hacerlo en periodos de tiempo tan escuetos, pero esperaba aquel régimen drástico aplacara por fin la fiebre que sin importar qué, no parecía bajar.

Tomó tres días más para que al término de tal lapso, en la madrugada, el muchacho ya sólo tuviera un espectro de febrícula. Ahora el problema radicaba en mejorar su respiración pero para ello, había recurrido a utilizar métodos un tanto fuera de lo común. Pero en casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

* * *

—¿Thor?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y casi se echa a llorar ahí mismo cuando enfocó su mirada y en ella se reflejaron los orbes esmeraldas de Loki. Estaban repletos de lagañas y ya el moco formaba una costra en la entrada de sus fosas nasales, pero aún y con eso, Thor lo encontró bellísimo.

Olvidó que no debía presionar mucho al menor y simplemente se inclinó sobre el costado de la cama, en el que había estado dormitando, y lo abrazó. Le repartió besos en las mejillas y en la frente, no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad. ¡Estaba despierto!

—¿Qué-qué haces? —tartamudeó, en un vago intento por apartarlo de su agarre—. Tú y yo no, no… —No llegó a concretar la frase pues fue interrumpida por una tos seca que le raspó la garganta.

—Descansa, cariño. No te sobre esfuerces. —Aquel tono dulce casi lo hace pensar que Dios se había apiadado de él y lo había mandado al paraíso, pero no.  
Loki sabía que él nunca podría ir a aquel lugar.

De verdad que estaba muy fatigado y no podía negar que lo único que quería era dormir. En su mente se comenzaron a dibujar bucles de memorias en las que Thor lo cargaba hasta el baño para que él pudiera hacer sus necesidades y sintió que se quería morir.

Este por su parte, llamó a la mucama para que esta a su vez, mandara a traer al doctor y le diera las buenas nuevas, además de que con ello también deseaba poner presión en sus hombros y que viniera lo más pronto posible a revisar a Loki.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alzando una ceja mientras regresaba con unas toallas secas para sustituir las que le daban calor al cuerpo de Loki, bajo las sábanas, y que ya estaban llenas de sudor—. No te ves contento.

—¿Tu…, viste todo?

—¿A qué te refieres con todo?

El menor no dijo nada y por deducción Thor supo a qué se refería. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al asentir para confirmar las conjeturas del otro y tuvo que contenerse para no soltarse a reír cuando vio cómo el entrecejo de Loki se fruncía y su mirada reflejaba horror.

Ni un sonido se dejó oír mientras Loki comenzaba a razonar lo que aquello implicaba: Thor lo había visto de la forma más desagradable y grotesca posible. Había de seguro visto cómo defecaba y vomitaba, ya que tenía noción de esto pese a no recordar al rubio en el escenario.

¿Qué haría ahora? Había puesto siempre mucho esfuerzo en su cuidado personal siempre que tenía encuentros con Thor. Procuraba lavar todos los días y a profundidad su ano por si a este último o a él se les antojaba tener sexo en un arrebato inesperado de pasión.

No es que siempre fuera necesario porque de vez en vez, iban de día de campo o a algún restaurante para hablar de negocios o sobre ellos mismos. Esto, sin embargo, nunca le había quitado a Loki la fijación que tenía de permanecer, a los ojos de Thor, como el ser más hermoso y sano del universo.

Cada uno de sus esfuerzos tirados a la basura y él ni siquiera había podido estar consciente para evitarlo.

—¿Te doy asco?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y dejó de apelmazar las toallas a los costados de Loki, ya que no quería que la piel de este volviera a estar helada. No es que no respondiera porque no comprendía la pregunta, sino porque aquello le parecía simplemente absurdo.

—Por supuesto que no. —Su tono de desconcierto se hizo notar en su respuesta, pero este no hizo mella en el menor.

—Tardaste en responder.

—Loki…

—Sal de mi cuarto.

No pudo explicar nada pues Lucy hizo su entrada para darle un caldo de pollo bien cargado que le sirviera de sustento, dado que su estómago no podría asimilar nada pesado por su recién dejado estado de hambruna.

Pasado un rato el doctor McGregor hizo acto de presencia y diagnosticó a Loki como un paciente fuera de peligro mortal. Thor habló con él y este rápidamente le dejó indicaciones precisas de lo que se debería hacer a partir de ese momento, ya que tenía otro paciente no tan joven que lo necesitaba ahora.  
El rubio tampoco pudo hablar con el menor tras la despedida del doctor pues este le acababa de aplicar un medicamento que le quitaría el dolor de garganta pero que a la vez lo sumiría en un profundo sueño.

Así pasaron unos de días más entre que el enfermo recuperaba fuerzas y volvía a caer en una especie de coma inducido por el medicamento. En ese lapso, Sif había visitado a Loki y había suspirado de alivio al ver que su hijo adoptivo ahora volvía a tener algo de color en sus mejillas.  
Para el décimo amanecer de convalecencia a Thrud y a Magni se les permitió visitar a su querido amigo para darle ánimos. La primera se echó a llorar, jurándole que había orado cada noche y ofrecido en sacrificio a Dios su obediencia si este se recuperaba; el segundo por su parte, le deseó una feliz recuperación y se dedicó a leerle uno de sus libros favoritos en voz alta.

Fue una tarde divertida para Loki. Una que le hizo sentir que vivir no era una mala opción y que tal vez, el que Thor lo amara no era tan importante como que aquellos dos lo hicieran.

Luego estaba esa voz en su interior que le gritaba que era un muy buen mentiroso, pero no tan bueno como para engañarse a sí mismo.

Cuidando que el mayor no se diera cuenta, Loki lo contemplaba con un sentimiento de anhelo atorado en su garganta, el mismo que tuviera por él quizá desde la primera vez que lo viera. No sabía por qué ese hombre causaba en él el tipo de estragos que lo empujaban a querer probar los castigos del infierno si con ello podía seguir siendo apreciado por Thor.

Si con ello, pudiera lograr hacer que aquel ser lo necesitara tanto como para que nunca quisiera apartarse de su lado o para que lo deseara tan intensamente que le representara una tortura el no tocarlo o follarlo.

”Aunque sea eso, con sólo eso sería suficiente”, pensó con ganas de llorar.

A tiempo bajó la cabeza y no vio por ello, cómo lo miraba el rubio. Este había comenzado a sudar en exceso, a pesar del clima casi gélido característico de enero, y apretaba las manos en puños para que estas no temblaran compulsivamente: todavía no le había hablado a Loki sobre el pseudo-descubrimiento que había hecho antes de que este cayera enfermo.

Estaban en un punto muerto: mientras el más pequeño pensaba que el rubio no le dirigía la palabra por la verdad escondida que él le había reprochado la última vez que hablaran en privado, el mayor sufría una falta de palabras o de la elocuencia necesaria para empezar una conversación que sabía lo llevaría a revelar un recoveco de su alma que ni siquiera él mismo había explorado.

De niño Thor había tenido ciertas inclinaciones que lo habían impulsado, junto con las burlas hechas hacia él por su hermano mayor, a que en su adultez fuera de mujer en mujer, buscando en sus cuerpos lo que él sabía no encontraría allí.

No quería ahondar en aquello demasiado así que encarceló sus recuerdos y pensamientos con respecto al tema, en la parte más profunda y recóndita de su mente. Ahora, lo que lo inquietaba estaba frente a él en forma de un joven que se encaminaba lentamente hacia el baño.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste a tal conclusión?

Thor se había sentado en el borde de la cama para que Loki, quien ya regresaba de hacer sus necesidades, no evitara el tema que quería tratar con él a través de evasivas representadas por el chico al ocultarse bajo las cobijas y haciendo como si durmiera.

—¿De qué habla? —le inquirió, aun parado frente a él y muy interesado de repente en la humedad que tenía la esquina superior derecha de la pared.

—Ah, así que ahora vamos a interpretar de nuevo esa comedia en donde tú estás enfadado y juegas a que no soy más que tu amo —le reprochó imprimiéndole a su voz un toque divertido, ya que bien sabía la reacción que esto provocaba en el menor.

—¡¿Y es que acaso no es así?! —le gritó Loki, volviendo su atención al rubio y haciendo que este consiguiera lo que quería—. No estoy jugando Thor. —Se recompuso al darse cuenta de su exabrupto.

—Yo tampoco Loki. Esto no es un tablero de ajedrez en donde debemos tener una buena estrategia para derrotar al otro, lo cual en mi humilde opinión, es lo que estás haciendo.

—¡¿Entonces qué es esto?! —Su semblante se torció en un gesto de desesperación mientras alzaba las manos de sopetón y después las enredaba en sus cabellos—. ¿Tú lo entiendes? Porque yo definitivamente no. Deja de ser amable conmigo, no me digas palabras de aliento, no estés siempre en donde necesito que estés, ¡no me hables cuando estemos solos y menos si te doy asco!

—¡No me das asco Loki! —No pudiendo aguantar más se puso de pie para encarar al menor, cuya cabeza casi llegaba a la altura del cuello de Thor—. No sé qué aspecto de mi comportamiento hizo que pensaras eso pero…

—¡Te callaste! ¡Te pregunté si te daba asco y te quedaste callado! —sollozó enfurecido a la vez que retrocedía y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Justo al mismo tiempo en que Thor avanzaba para abrazar a Loki y tranquilizarlo al ver esa actitud tan desconsolada en él, Lucy llamó a la puerta para preguntar si todo estaba bien pues iba pasando por allí cuando había escuchado ruidos.

Al ser ya casi de noche, el señor de la casa le dio su beneplácito a ella y a Jack para que se retiraran más temprano hacia sus habitaciones, que se encontraban, para fines prácticos, en el patio de atrás de la casa. Así ya no podrían escuchar todas las maldiciones que sabía que Loki le dedicaría.

Encaminados a aprovechar el regalo que les había hecho su patrón, ambos sirvientes no dudaron en apresurarse para dejar la cocina impecable, por si al amo se le presentaba la necesidad de usarla, e irse.

Mientras tanto, Loki con paso presuroso evitó a Thor y apoyando una rodilla en el lecho al mismo tiempo que levantaba las sábanas se preparó para sumergirse en ellas. Hecho que no logró concretar gracias a que una mano lo tomó de la muñeca halándolo hasta quedar a una distancia casi invasiva del espacio personal del rubio.  
Este se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su cara y sintiendo cómo su aliento movía los cabellos de su frente lo escuchó susurrar:

—Ni creas que te vas a zafar del tema tan fácilmente. —Le regresó la frase con la que alguna vez él lo acorralase.

—¿Acaso yo dije algo así? —le respondió de la misma manera.

—Tus acciones bastaron para darlo a entender.

—Ah, ya veo que eres perceptivo pero dime cariño, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que mis hermosas piernas se cansarán de tanto esperar a que esos se larguen?

Un brillo se hizo presente en los ojos de Thor, uno que correspondía a ese que también se había asomado a los de Loki en su recién empezada sesión de secretismo.

Sin pensarlo mucho el rubio se sentó en la cama de nuevo y arrastró con él al menor, de modo que este acabó sentado en su regazó y transportado con él hasta que la espalda del mayor topara con la cabecera de ébano. Y por supuesto que Loki no dejó de retorcerse entre los brazos del otro para zafarse en todo el tiempo en que transcurrió tal acción.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Shh, que te pueden oír y así no tendría caso todo esto.

—¿Y qué si me escuchan? El que queda mal aquí eres tú. —Subió un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente para gritar, girando la cabeza en dirección al rubio.  
—Es cierto, pero si eso pasara te aseguro que en un dos por tres estaría en la horca y adiós a tus estudios.

Sintió como si su corazón hubiera recibido un golpe directo y sin previo aviso. Si bien entendía que lo último era con el fin de provocarlo, el simple hecho de esbozar la idea de que Thor ya no pudiera estar a su lado y de que jamás lo volvería ver, le hizo entrar en pánico, el cual logró retener.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Sin razonarlo, buscó sus labios con la mirada y para sentirse conectado de alguna forma con él, se lanzó a explorarlos una vez más, pareciéndole de nuevo como si fuera la primera. Su sabor era extraño ese día, sabia como a fresas, pero aquello no pudo hacer sino más exquisita la manera en que sus lenguas se acariciaban.

A todo esto, Thor buscaba la cercanía del cuerpo contrario, haciendo uso de una de sus manos para enroscarse en la cadera del menor y halarlo a él, mientras que la restante tomaba su barbilla, acercándolo para tener más acceso a su rostro y por ende a su boca.

Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de que ambos pudieran estar juntos sin restricciones…, pero no la había y ellos lo sabían. Así que con más desespero aún, dejaron que aquello tomara matices desesperados, como los que siempre tenía cuando se daban cuenta de que aquella podría ser la última vez.

Y no sólo porque alguien los pudiera descubrir sino porque ambos sabían que los demonios o los prejuicios del otro podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y privarles de aquella cercanía.

Loki quería permanecer siempre así, anclado al cuerpo de Thor. Sólo de aquella forma era que lograba sentirse él mismo, como si perdiéndose en los brazos de Thor encontrara lo que tanto tiempo había querido descubrir de sí mismo.

Apartarse de algo así lo mataría por dentro y de manera lenta, el pensar en alejarse de él…

—No voy a acostarme contigo —aclaró al despegarse abruptamente de los labios del rubio, cuando sintió cómo este empezaba a colar sus manos por debajo de su pijama—. No cuando sé que dentro de un rato también vas a estar con _ella_.

No odiaba a Sif, claro que no. Si hubiera tenido voz y voto para elegir quién sería su hermana en esa vida, estaba más que seguro de que la habría elegido a ella. Era una mujer cándida pero firme. Alguien que tenía la seguridad de quien siempre lo ha tenido todo: posición, dinero, prestigio, educación, a Thor…

Y mejor no seguir por ese camino, que era ahí cuando tropezaban todos sus buenos deseos hacia ella.

—Loki…

—No.

Ya fuera de su regazo pero aun sentado en la cama, se hizo hacia atrás con ayuda de sus piernas y manos, un gesto que replicó Thor a la inversa: yendo hacia delante casi a gatas e inclinando al menor cada vez más rumbo al borde del lecho.

—Basta Thor, no estoy jugando —le dijo Loki con un gesto de enfado pero que contrastó con el claro tinte de diversión con el que tiñó su voz.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso —replicó, tomando su tobillo y jalándolo hacia él, provocando con ello que el menor dejara de apoyarse en sus codos y cayera de espaldas—. Y yo no quiero perderte. —Tomó su pie y depositó un suave beso sobre la piel blanca de su talón—. Así que ten piedad de mí y escúchame. —Para ese punto, Thor supo que Loki le permitiría explicarse pues sus pómulos altos se habían teñido de escarlata por aquel gesto previo—. Te prometo, no…, te juro que no volveré a tocar a Sif. No mientras tú respires.

Un silencio pesado invadió la amplia habitación pintada de beige, el cual le confería un aire de tensión a la escena, uno que justamente era apropiado para aquel momento.

Loki no dijo nada. Sólo lo contempló: su semblante estaba relajado, sus ojos serenos y la comisura izquierda de su boca se movía involuntariamente. No estaba seguro de si creerle o no. Ya estaba harto de ese tira y afloja que habían mantenido durante esos años.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

El rubio abrió la boca una vez, luego la volvió a abrir para volverla a cerrar. De repente Loki se sintió intranquilo al ver cómo las manos de Thor temblaban suavemente, y fue aun peor cuando vio que sus ojos le regresaban un espejismo de un mar embravecido en lugar de la constante calma de las olas que siempre divisaba en ellos.  
Esto era algo que jamás había presenciado y no supo qué hacer ni qué estaba pasando.

A punto estaba de decir algo con tal de interrumpir aquella tormenta que se miraba estaba teniendo lugar dentro de aquel alto y fuerte hombre, y que parecía convertirlo en un cachorrito indefenso, cuando pronunció de manera vacilante una frase que los destruiría un poco más de lo que, aun sin saberlo, ya lo estaban:

—Creo…, creo que te amo.

Y el mundo dejó de girar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo, amigos. Hasta la próxima, coman frutas y verduras y no usen popote.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tarde pero seguro. Quería agradecer tanto a los lectores fantasmitas o como a los que comentan, por seguir aquí. Es verdad que esta no es la mejor obra de la plataforma, pero es un honor que le dediquen su tiempo.**

### Capítulo Dieciocho

Esa noche fue mágica. Al menos así lo creyó Loki, quien una vez terminando de escuchar la confesión que acababa de hacerle Thor no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltarse a llorar.

Acto que en un principio, Thor interpretó como un mal augurio, se tornó en alivio al ver la sonrisa dibujada en el semblante del menor, concluyendo que aquello no era otra cosa más que una manifestación de felicidad algo rara, como el carácter mismo de su expositor.

Por su parte, Loki no pudo dejar de reír y soltar lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Tal despilfarro de espontaneidad nunca había sido propio de él, por lo que se desconcertó en sobre manera al percatarse, al igual que lo había hecho el rubio.

”¡Al diablo con eso!”, pensó.

Por una bendita vez en su vida no meditó la razón o la raíz de aquella declaración y simplemente se dejó inundar por todos sus sentimientos.

No dijeron nada y sólo se acercaron, como entreviendo las intenciones del otro, cautelosos y parcos en un principio. Paladearon su sabor, el que tantas jornadas atrás habían añorado con un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza abrumada. Al fin, cuando lo rasposo de los labios de Loki contra los mullidos de Thor, empezaron a tentarse los unos a los otros, el corazón de este último no pudo más que brincar de gozo mientras que el del menor se deshacía en sueños de libertad y felicidad.

Una promesa, eso fue lo que ambos se entregaron al acallar sus suspiros bajo la tenue luz de las velas.

Mimos y arrumacos fue el menú de aquella noche y nada más. Y no porque el más pequeño no deseara con fervor semejante al de la fiebre aquello, sino porque el mayor quería cuidar de su salud hasta donde el propio Loki se lo permitiera, porque, aunque él le llevara 15 años, aquel niño siempre se saldría con la suya cuando estuviera con él. Al menos, así le gustaba que fuera al rubio, exceptuando esa vez, claro.

Platicaron de la tercera y próxima fábrica que el rubio estaba por adquirir. Al menor le encantaba hablar de temas relacionados con los negocios y al ser lo último que supo sobre los relacionados con Thor el que sus dos fábricas estaban produciendo utilidades óptimas, no pudo sorprenderle más el hecho de que se encontrara en un bache legal para arreglar sus cuentas.

Al parecer, después de la última discusión sobre la reforma que se quería implementar a la _Ley de los pobres_ , algunos de los simpatizantes del actual rey Guillermo IV, como lo eran Thor y su amigo Lord Gray, habían tenido “problemas” con los impuestos de sus empresas.

Esto claro, estaba seguro, había sido un regalito del tesorero nacional, quien no estaba a favor de los nuevos estatutos de tal legislación, ya que estos no convenían a los intereses tanto de sus sobrinos como a los de su yerno. Y bueno, no era que a la mayoría le agradara la idea de suprimir el trabajo infantil y la esclavitud de cualquier índole tampoco.

Loki no sabía qué pensar sobre esto. Si bien Thor no dejaba que los niños trabajaran en sus fábricas, sí que lo hacían los adolescentes de doce años y, como todavía no se decidía el rango de edad con el que se mediría esta ordenanza, bien podría afectar a la productividad de sus activos.

De pasar de hablar de política comenzaron a hablar de moda y de cómo los sombreros de copa que eran la tendencia actual entre los hombres de negocios, era tan ridícula como salir a la calle desnudo.

Bromearon un rato sobre cómo este accesorio hacía parecer que los caballeros llevaban chimeneas en la cabeza y de lo raro que era que ahora afeitarse fuera símbolo de limpieza. Claro que Thor aprovechó para molestar a su amante con lo casi nulo de sus vellos faciales.

El menor ya estaba en plena pubertad y nada que le salieran vellos más que en las zonas púbicas. Al rubio en realidad esto no le importaba, si era Loki a quien le hacía el amor, lo demás podía irse por el drenaje.

Una idea comenzó a germinar en su mente e hizo que él se percatara de que, si bien Loki y él ya hacía mucho que compartían el cuerpo para interpretar una danza más que sugestiva, no podría llamar a tal acto “hacer el amor” porque hasta ese momento no tenían consciencia de que algo así estaba entre ellos cuando juntaban sus complexiones.

Aquello sólo era follar, en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Ahora Thor quería algo más, evocaba llevar esos sentimientos que creía tener, a la cama junto a ellos cuando hicieran ese mismo intercambio.

Fue así como llegó la mañana y él, muy al contrario de su amante, no había pegado ojo en toda la madrugada por seguir reflexionando aquel tema que lo llenaba de intriga.

Ya una vez había creído que estaba haciéndole el amor a alguien. Si así se le podía llamar el tener sexo siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no ver las partes íntimas de tu compañero, mientras lo hacías únicamente por debajo de las sábanas.

No culpaba a Sif por ser tan pudorosa porque así eran las costumbres sociales: si no eras recatada y nada fogosa en la intimidad con tu esposo, eras una mujerzuela de lo peor y ay de las pecaminosas porque todas se irían directas al infierno.

Ahora sentía más que curiosidad de experimentar aquello con el menor, dado que aunque varias veces hubiera probado el copular de manera exótica con otras mujeres menos decentes, jamás eso había tenido un significado profundo.

Por supuesto que con Loki también mantenía ese tipo de relaciones indecorosas, la diferencia radicaba en que con él existía un nivel de atracción tan desenfrenado como para casi abalanzarse sobre el otro en cuanto hubieran pasado más de cinco días sin copular largo y tendido.

Además de que claro que no había tenido con nadie más aquel lazo tan estrecho de amistad, casi rayando en la hermandad, con el que hubiera gozado acostarse. Todo eso sería nuevo para él y lo deseaba más que nunca.

Tan sólo debía esperar a que el objeto de su afecto estuviera recuperado al cien por ciento, porque si bien estaba más que curioso con las novedades entre ellos, no dejaría jamás de preocuparse por el bienestar de su ser amado.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor Thor —le indicó el menor cuando estaban a solas después de todo el ajetreo del desayuno. El rubio apartó el pañuelo con el que hacía un momento le estuviera limpiando el sudor a Loki—. En serio, para de hacer eso cariño.

El mayor sonrió al oír esa palabra afectuosa salir de los labios de su amante. La extrañaba y la adoraba a partes iguales. Era como un bálsamo para su alma el saber que le seguía provocando esas palabras cursis al menor.

—Estuve pensando…

—¿En serio? —se burló Loki, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Thor sólo sonrió al saber que su Loki estaba regresando a la vida, a su lado, a él. En realidad, jamás le importaba que el menor se pasara de listo a veces, porque pensaba que de esa manera tan rara, su amante le demostraba su cariño. Sin que lo estuviera haciendo realmente, cosa que de alguna manera aliviaba la consciencia del menor.

—Sí, y me di cuenta de que tal vez tú podrías vivir aquí.

A tales palabras sólo le siguieron los ruidos que hacía Lucy en la cocina y Jack en el patio de atrás al regar el poco y maltrecho pasto de la residencia. Pasaron los segundos y aquello comenzó a tornarse incómodo, en especial cuando Loki se puso de pie y le dio la espalda para ver por la ventana, lo que indicaba una tormenta porque esta estaba cerrada.

—Es que así sería más fácil estar a nuestras anchas, sin que alguien nos privara del otro. —Se apresuró a aclarar el rubio de manera atropellada.

—Y así también te sería más fácil estar con ella sin que yo lo supiera.

Aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del más joven de manera pausada, con parsimonia, lo cual no dejó de impedir que estas lograran escucharse por el amplio cuarto por la firmeza con que imprimió su voz, al decirlas.

—No Loki, no hagamos esto de nuevo. —Y antes de que el menor abriera la boca cuando se plantó frente a él, añadió—: Lo que quiero es que te quedes aquí con todas las comodidades que desees a tu alcance. Si así lo quieres traeré más sirvientes que estén a tu disposición y decoraremos todo a tu gusto.

Para ese punto, el menor le había permitido al rubio acariciarle la mejilla mientras le iba enumerando las ventajas y virtudes de quedarse en aquel lugar en vez de regresar a la mansión de la familia Odinson.

—¿Qué hay de mis tutores?

—Vendrán hasta aquí para instruirte y lo demás será pura práctica, haremos un horario para que puedas no sólo ir de vez en cuando a las fábricas y al banco conmigo, sino que lo hagas regularmente.

A todo aquello, Thor se daba cuenta de cómo se iba relajando más y más el cuerpo de Loki, el cual tenía entre sus manos. Si su amado quería todas aquellas cosas, con tal de que se quedara allí, él le cumpliría cualquier capricho.

—Todavía no me convences —le aclaró, frunciendo las cejas que se elevaban por sobre sus ojos verdes y al mismo tiempo, apartando la gran mano de su interlocutor—. Para eso tendrías que jurarme sobre tus hijos que no vas a acostarte con ella mientras yo no esté.

—Eso es fácil. Yo dormiré aquí contigo.

El desconcierto lo golpeó de lleno en la cara y su semblante le dejó ver a Thor este hecho. Casi se pone a reír por ello, pero se refrenó para contestar correctamente la pregunta que sabía, venía a continuación.

—¿Y cómo piensas explicarle eso a Lady Sif? —preguntó, pronunciando el nombre de quien sabía era su rival, de manera tranquila y sin el tinte de desprecio que había usado previamente.

—La nueva fábrica que estoy por adquirir está muy cerca de aquí y ella sabe todo lo que conlleva comprar una. —Lanzó un suspiro al aire y enredando una de sus manos en sus hebras doradas, agregó— Además, últimamente a Sif le ha entrado la idea de que de alguna manera estás incitando a Thrud a no ser una dama.

Loki arqueó una ceja y ahogó una carcajada con su mano. ¡Si tan sólo supiera que la niña era la compañera de travesuras con más iniciativa que hubiera conocido jamás! De hecho se lo dijo, y el rubio sólo atinó a estar de acuerdo con él para un segundo después tirarse a reír con el menor. Se divirtieron aún más cuando este comentó lo tonta que le parecía la idea de traer a más sirvientes si lo que querían era privacidad.

Por fin el más pequeño dejó que el mayor lo volviera aprisionar entre sus brazos, pues ya no tenía miedo de que su amante lo pudiera engañar.

Al menos, no tanto.

* * *

Un libro voló sobre el sillón e impactó en la pared, haciendo que el sonido desconcertara a Magni, quien intentó armar rápidamente y de manera correcta un fuerte de almohadas que fuera lo suficientemente amplio para proteger a sus soldados.

—Thrud —le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidio a la susodicha, quien parada frente a él, parecía un gigante enfurecido con un bonito vestido de encaje cobalto—. Sé que estás enfadada pero mamá sólo hace lo que es mejor para nosotros.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Privarme de mis clases de equitación porque eso no lo hace una dama? ¿Castigarme por cortarme el cabello? —Iba levantando cada vez más la voz, como si enumerando las razones, estas la golpearan de lleno—. ¡Es absurdo! ¡Ir a visitar a Loki a la mansión Stardust, la cual será mía en un futuro, no hará que me vuelva una hereje! —Me sorprende tu capacidad de juicio, hermana —murmuró Magni, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones de algodón.

Al niño no le quedaba claro todavía la razón por la que su hermana no alcanzaba a comprender lo que su madre quería inculcarle: modales. La lección de etiqueta, ya mucho tiempo atrás aprendida por ellos, señalaba que como símbolo de su feminidad, el cabello de una mujer debía ser largo.

Y como siempre su hermana se había negado a seguir la norma y simplemente había hecho lo que le parecía. Las reglas habían sido hechas para seguirse, como bien les intentaban enseñar sus padres.

—¡Tú qué sabes, si sólo eres un niñito llorón! —A Magni le dieron ganas de argumentar que tenía sólo un mes desde que ella cumpliera los once pero, cerró la boca. Él, al contrario de su hermana, sabía cuándo mantenerla así.

Desde el momento en el que su madre les había dicho que por cuestiones externas a su entendimiento, de ahora en adelante Loki viviría en aquel lugar donde lo habían visitado, aquella promesa que Thrud le hiciera a Dios semanas atrás para que salvara la vida de su amigo, se fue por el drenaje.

Aun así, su progenitora había sido inamovible en su decisión y dejado en claro que aquello no cambiaría sino hasta dentro de unos meses cuando Loki estuviera menos ocupado con las nuevas responsabilidades de adulto que adquiriría.

Cosa que no había llenado de alegría a Thrud, como él esperaba, sino de fastidio. Más pronto que tarde el niño había llegado a una resolución del porqué era que ese enojo no minaba en el corazón de su hermana.

En ese tiempo durante el cual la niña se había visto obligada a pasar tiempo con él, a falta de más compañía, dado que no tenía amigas, Magni se había dado cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón, su hermana lo miraba de manera despectiva.

Era cierto que él no era tan hablador como Loki, ni tampoco tenía esa extraña virtud de meterse en problemas y de paso llevar a su hermana con él, pero sí que se esforzaba por ser un buen compañero de juegos.

Pero aun así, nada podía hacer contra el hecho de que él amara leer en silencio y no debatir ni hablar, sólo observar; por eso era que jamás había tenido interés en intervenir entre su hermana mayor y su amigo.

¿Quizá era demasiado aburrido o soso para ella? Tal vez sí y es que la verdad era que por alguna extraña razón, el muchacho de ojos verdes no dejaba a nadie indiferente ante él, haciendo que la comparación entre ambos estuviera demasiado inclinada hacia un sólo lado.

Su padre pasaba muchísimo tiempo con él también, enseñándole todo lo referente al trabajo de las fábricas y las inversiones. ¡Incluso Jane siempre tenía la boca llena de chismes sobre él, aunque estos no fueran más que pestes hacia su persona!

Si tan sólo él fuera mayor, si tuviera la edad y el carisma de aquel joven que de repente había llegado a sus vidas.

Cierto era que admiraba a Loki y que algún día esperaba llegar a ser alguien tan querido y apegado a su padre como él. Pero…

”¿Por qué siempre que pienso que alguien me coteja con Loki, siento tantas ganas de llorar?”, pensó.

Esta idea no dejó de atosigarlo durante toda la tarde y como siempre, se la hizo saber a su madre, quien era la única persona que sentía lo quería más que al quinceañero, aunque quizá no tanto como él quisiera.

Ella calmó sus pensamientos justificando el porqué su padre no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos desde hacía tres meses, cuando se había casi mudado al otro lado de la ciudad con el que su madre denominaba su “hermano adoptivo”.

Le prometió que en cuanto tuviera la misma edad que Loki su padre le enseñaría todo lo que este estaba aprendiendo con él y más. Esto lo dejó con una sensación de bienestar en el pecho y sin más se fue a dormir temprano, exhausto por todo el cúmulo de reflexiones que había estado realizando y que ahora no le importaban más.

No fue lo mismo para Sif, quien compartía algunas de las inquietudes de su hijo. Aun no comprendía por qué Thor prefería estar en compañía de Loki que en las de sus vástagos y ella.

Pero sobre todo, tuvo miedo de que, de alguna manera, su esposo se hubiera ido donde ella no pudiera verlo para estar con una amante y ella bien sabía que, aunque a quien consideraba su hijo la quería, este no dudaría en solapar a su marido, a quien le profesaba una casi adoración, fruto del agradecimiento.

Suspiró. Quizás estaba viendo las cosas de manera demasiado complicada. Entendía lo que implicaba poner en marcha una nueva fábrica, pues era la tercera que Thor adquiría en la ciudad.

Si lo que su marido le había dicho sobre el canalla del antiguo dueño era cierto, entonces en verdad que estaría ocupado remediando las inmundicias que el hombre hubiera dejado a su paso, en especial si había utilizado como animales a sus empleados.

Ya no debía preocuparse tanto por su relación matrimonial, o su falta de ella en los últimos meses, dado que estaba más que segura que Thor mantendría todas sus promesas.

Después de todo, estaba consciente de que era el mejor de los hombres.

* * *

Estaba todo en penumbra pero aun así, eso no impedía el que se pudieran ver gracias a la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba en una ventanilla situada en lo más alto de la habitación.

Gracias a Dios que no era muy grande porque si no, Lucy y Jack hubieran escuchado los gemidos de agonía y placer que el menor dejaba salir de sus labios cada que su amante le jalaba el pene de arriba hacia abajo con su mano izquierda y le incitaba a relajarse con su otra mano trabajando en torno a las orillas de su ano.

Hubo un pequeño intermedio en el que casi todo fue silencio, debido a la práctica idea de Thor de callar a su amado con un beso, uno que superó con creces a todos los que se habían dado antes. O eso creyó él, pues contrario a los toques carnales impregnados de excitación que le estaba administrando a la parte baja del menor, aquel gesto fue más bien una caricia.

Fue un suspiro robado que no pudo llegar a emitir sonido alguno. Como si estuvieran degustando el sabor de la propia esencia de su amante: lento y profundo, sin llegar a ser descarado.

Era algo fuera de lo que antes hubieran probado, como lo había sido durante cada noche de los tres meses que siguieron a la recuperación de Loki. Hacerle el amor había sido para el rubio, una de las experiencias más completas e íntimas que había conocido a lo largo de su no tan extensa vida.

Para Loki había sido casi lo mismo, como probar cada resquicio del mundo en un sólo acto. Tan maravilloso como el tener todo el conocimiento del mundo y tan angustiante como no querer compartirlo por miedo a que te quedes sin nada.

Y allí estaban otra vez, sucumbiendo a esa pasión ahora sazonada con amor que los hacía temblar de lo bien que se sentía.

Los dedos de Thor tocaron curiosos, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, las paredes rugosas pero suaves del recto del menor. Intentó incrustarlos más en él cuando este lloriqueó en su boca de la excitación, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ir más lejos sin meterle casi toda la mano y no quería lastimarlo.

Si Loki hubiera sabido los pensamientos del mayor en ese momento no hubiera dudado en tomar su mano e intentar la maniobra que este había descartado. Lo único que deseaba era sentirlo más cerca, más próximo a sus entrañas.

Y su amante, entendiendo lo que quería su hermoso joven de ojos verdes, prosiguió a desalojar aquel lugar que pronto volvería a ser separado por otra parte de su anatomía, muchísimo más adecuada para la tarea.

Pero antes, lo ensalivó. Esa era quizá su parte favorita de todo el acto: sentir las vibraciones del interior de Loki en su propia boca, cuando su lengua recorría el camino previamente marcado por sí mismo.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó con la voz tan ronca que parecía la de un oso.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó el menor, privado del trance en el que se encontraba, cuando Thor se había puesto a la altura de sus ojos con ayuda de sus manos y piernas, para no aplastarlo.

—Ponte de espaldas y apóyate en tus extremidades.

—¿Cómo una maldita yegua? —protestó.

—Como un maldito caballo —le gruñó Thor, logrando que este obedeciera de inmediato, ya que cuando el mayor se ponía así a Loki simplemente no le daba por contradecirlo—. Ahora levanta el culo, dulzura.

Gritó. No pudo evitar el no hacerlo. Claro que estaba acostumbrado a aquella lengua que ya tantas veces le hubiera babeado su entrada sin oposición alguna, lo que era nuevo era la posición que ahora ostentaban.

Casi aúlla y se pone a cantarle a la luna de lo bien que se sentía aquello, preguntándose, con su único resquicio de cordura latente, por qué demonios no había accedido a ello desde la primera vez que Thor le sugiriera usar esa posición.

Pronto comenzó a desear que no fuera la lengua del rubio sino su pene el que lo profanara de aquella manera. Tan profundo, tan adentro. Se lo imaginó y no pudo hacer más que levantar más sus glúteos esperando que el mayor o lo acabara de aquella manera o lo hiciera con aquel gordo y gran trozo de carne que tenía entre las piernas.

—Lo quiero entre mis nalgas ya. —Fue su ruego constante pero inentendible para los oídos humanos.

Al fin Thor oyó una casi tenue súplica por parte del menor, que le sirvió como señal para dejar aquello y concentrarse en otra tarea aún más fructífera, una que implicaría para él el obtener placer por medio del contacto directo y no sólo de estar observando el del ser amado.

De un tirón, penetró a Loki y este maulló en aprobación cuando obtuvo lo que llevaba mucho rato atrás pidiendo. Hacía mucho que no utilizaban lubricante, en lo poco que llegaron a hacerlo, ya que como en el fragor del momento, la saliva fungía como uno un tanto más divertido de aplicar.

El interior de Loki ya estaba acostumbrado no sólo a su tamaño, sino también a las venas resaltadas que adornaban el tallo de su miembro, a la redondez semi esférica de la cabeza de este y a la fuerza de su pelvis contra sí. Sensaciones punzantes que recibía de cada una de ellas para formar en su mente un mosaico de luces centellantes que habían logrado quedar impregnadas en su memoria hasta el que, el menor esperaba, fuera el fin de sus días.

Algo así de impresionante era lo que ahora formaba parte de su rutina diaria. El correrse en los brazos del otro, ya fuera por medio de caricias, insinuaciones o incitaciones por parte de alguno de los dos, mejoraba y construía una relación mucho más allá de la que inicialmente habían pensado podrían tener. Aquello era luz en la oscuridad, encontrar paz donde antes hubiera tormento.

Y allí estaban de nuevo, con la cama moviéndose al compás de Thor, respondiendo a una estocada dada para explorar la actual estrechez de su pareja: reconociendo el terreno, tanteándolo, languideciéndolo para después de un minuto precipitarse con el ritmo adecuado y desenfrenado contra lo que le pareciera la creación más sagrada de la tierra.

Si el lecho no hubiera sido mandado hacer con un muy buen carpintero, ya se habría descompuesto de tanto golpeteo y peso puesto contra él. Era un alivio que este no chirriara o Loki bien sabía que sería demasiado difícil dar una explicación a los sirvientes a la mañana siguiente.

Desde la primera vez que tuvieran sexo, el menor no había vuelto a sentir como si Thor lo fuera a partir a la mitad por la manera tan demandante e intensa con la que empalara actualmente a su cavidad anal, y no es que no tuviera mucho punto de comparación. Otras veces previas había sido igual de insistente pero nunca rayando en la locura.

Así pues, lo único que atinaba ver era el color hueso de la pared con la que sentía, iba a chocar su frente de tanto que el rubio lo empujaba hacia adelante cada que se introducía y salía de él. Y aunque el menor no se quejaba de ello, claro que no.

Estaba encantado al sentir cada fibra de su piel tierna abrirse más para recibir a Thor. El punto de dónde provenía su mayor placer palpitaba y se retorcía gozoso por la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte del pene más que erecto del rubio.

Pero Loki quería más, necesitaba que el mayor le diera más de todas aquellas sensaciones.

Con una sola mano logró mantenerse en equilibrio, gracias a que su cuerpo era todavía muy liviano, y con la otra jaló una de sus nalgas, que en ese punto ya no recordaba si era la derecha o la izquierda, abriendo más el lado de su cavidad que sabía le daría mayor acceso a su punto débil.

Lo que no anticipó es que con ello, también le daba un pase libre a Thor para ver su rosado anillo de músculos que casi rayaban en lo carmín, cuyos bordes sensibles y palpitantes se retorcían, desesperados por estrujar el miembro del rubio. Aquello excitó en sobre manera al mayor, quien dejó de sostener su costado para contribuir a la acción extravagante del menor, estirando su otra nalga y quedando así únicamente sostenido de su cadera.

Llegado a ese punto ellos dos eran ya sólo un cúmulo de extremidades y gemidos, casi rayando en los gruñidos. Fue entonces que Thor se dio cuenta de que aquello tampoco era suficiente: quería sentir la blanca y nívea piel sudorosa del otro contra la suya.

Decidido, ralentizó un tanto sus embistes y comenzó a repartir besos sobre la delicada espalda del otro, lo cual hizo sentir al menor muchísimo más en las nubes que el desfogue desaforado que había tenido lugar anteriormente.

Sintió cómo Thor se acomodaba sobre él, aplastando su amplio pecho encima de su espalda. Él sólo se dejó hacer, retorciéndose de manera que ambos encajaran, a lo que Thor apresuradamente tuvo que ajustar su pene hacia un lado porque no quería dejar de friccionarlo contra ese cálido hueco que tanto amaba.

El peso del enorme cuerpo del rubio le hacía sentir no sólo el éxtasis del roce entre ambos, sino que hacía parecer aquello como si fuera un suceso introspectivo, casi espiritual.

Ya no estaban en cuatro, más bien parecía que Thor se retorcía sobre la espalda de Loki con desespero, intentando obtener el mismo resultado que antes y lográndolo gracias a la flexión constante que sus codos y rodillas le proporcionaran, casi como si hiciera lagartijas pero usando la complexión del menor como punto de apoyo.

Su pierna derecha se flexionaba incansablemente para darle impulso en su maniobra, deseaba llegar más profundo, rasgar la parte de Loki que entendía era aquella más sensible, más tierna de su recto. Repartió mordidas y lamió allí donde su boca encontraba un punto blanco sin alguna marca que hubiera dejado en aquellas últimas semanas, exceptuando la del lunar en el omoplato izquierdo de Loki que ya era una mancha morada de tanta succión que Thor le aplicaba cuando después del coito, descansaban abrazados de costado.

Estaban a punto de estallar, cuando a Thor se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de hacerlo de otro modo y sin salirse del quinceañero, lo haló hacia él para que quedara sentado sobre su regazo, todavía ambos de espaldas a la puerta. Quería estar abrazándolo por detrás cuando se corriera, un simple deseo que no hizo más que aumentar su libido hasta las estrellas y más allá.

Brincoteos irregulares por parte del menor que fueron ideados e incitados por el empuje del mayor hacia su húmedo hoyo, tuvieron el impacto inesperado de casi nublarle la vista al menor y hacerlo soltar un par de lágrimas.

Aquello era ya demasiado y lo fue aún más cuando Thor apretó sus caderas y sin otra cosa que un gruñido, redirigió su cabalgata al percatarse de que Loki no podría seguir más el ritmo que él necesitaba. Tomó sus caderas y las apretó fuerte, no con el afán de dejar moretones allí, sino porque para cargar el cuerpo del quinceañero necesitaba un buen punto de agarre.

Se iba desmayar si aquello no paraba, ya no podía aguantar más.

—Tho-ooor, me, me ven-vengo —lloriqueó con apenas un halito de aliento.

Puntos negros difuminados fue lo último que Loki vio, antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla en el hombro de Thor, mientras sentía como se desgarraba por dentro y descargaba todo su semen en las colchas.

El mayor lo siguió pronto, dejando toda su esencia en forma de chorros en el interior de Loki. Ambos tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando respirar regularmente. Se rindieron a los pocos segundos, el menor reposando muy a gusto sobre el pecho de su amante y el otro apoyándose en un brazo para sostenerlos.

—¿Cómo estás cariño?

La pregunta tomó al más pequeño de sorpresa y lo alejó de sus nulos pensamientos, arrancándole una sonrisa pícara que Thor sólo pudo vislumbrar cuando el primero se dio la vuelta sobre su regazo para estar ambos, por fin, cara a cara.

Caricias fueron dadas sobre sus mejillas barbudas y coloreadas por el reciente ejercicio realizado y el rubio no pudo hacer más que besar encantado, la nariz del otro.  
—Estoy bien amor —contestó tranquilamente, pleno y feliz.

Se besaron. Esta vez, sin siquiera abrir la boca. Sólo disfrutando del roce de sus labios contra los del contrario. Un símbolo del afecto tierno, contrastante con el acto previo.

Fue cuando Loki se apartó del rostro de Thor para decirle un chiste, que por medio de la visión periférica, logró vislumbrar un movimiento a un costado de la cabeza del rubio y giró un tanto la suya para ubicarlo, pues aún estaba aturdido por el exorbitante y reciente orgasmo.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral en un parpadeo y lo hizo quedarse lívido, hecho que Thor notó e hizo que frunciera el ceño. Sin embargo, antes de que este llegara a pronunciar pregunta alguna, Loki le susurró la respuesta:

—Sif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ya sé. Lo siento *se va corriendo y se esconde*. Tenía que pasar, ustedes y yo sabíamos que tenía que pasar. Ahora estoy curiosa, ¿cómo creen que irá todo a partir de aquí? Sintonícenos dentro de dos semanas con la continuación de esta, su telenovela favorita (soy de México, no me juzguen).**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A. Ya no sé qué decirles con respecto a la hora XD.**

### Capítulo Diecinueve

En un principio había creído que estaba soñando.

Pero entonces recordó que había salido de su casa rumbo a la mansión _Stardust_ , ya entrada la noche y con indicios de que pronto llovería, lo cual, precisamente, no tardó en ocurrir ni bien bajó del carruaje.

En ese momento no le extrañó que nadie le abriera cuando tocó, ya que el ruido de la recién comenzada tempestad y la falta de aldaba para llamar a la puerta, no ayudaban en nada a tal cometido.

Sin embargo una vez dentro y con ayuda del juego de llaves que siempre portaba con él el servicial Charles, no tardó en percatarse de que no había nadie en la gran casa. Después, riéndose de sí misma, resonó en su cabeza que no debía ser raro dado que había una pequeña casucha en el patio destinada a alojar a los empleados.

Se había quitado las botas por lo que en el recinto, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas que se precipitaban contra las baldosas del tejado.

Dio un par de vueltas por los amplios corredores que conectaban una estancia de la mansión con otra y pasó por la que esperaba algún día, fuera el salón en donde Thrud y su marido dieran fiestas al por mayor.

Siguió caminando pensando en la razón que la había empujado a arribar allí a esa hora y en esas condiciones atmosféricas. Ya tenía un par de semanas que no visitaba a su hijo adoptivo y se sentía culpable porque, por alguna razón, su subconsciente la impulsaba a creer que era participe de algún tipo de ardid contra ella que su esposo estaba llevando a cabo.

Aquello era injusto y lo sabía, pero últimamente todo se le estaba saliendo de la manos, empezando porque su hija no paraba de molestarla con que quería al muchacho de regreso y acabando con las tensiones que había entre sus amigas al ser algunos de sus esposos partidarios de las políticas del rey y otros, los miembros más encumbrados del parlamento, que estaban en desacuerdo con ellas.

Fue al soltar un suspiro por lo bajo, que cayó en la cuenta de que aquel sonido tan agudo no lo había efectuado ella con su boca. No. Aquello provenía de otra parte y se quedó helada cuando reconoció lo que era: un gemido.

Estando consciente ahora de todo lo que la rodeaba para no chocar con algo y hacer ruido alguno, avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta la que sabía eran las habitaciones de las que se había apropiado su marido, a un costado de las de Loki, para cuidarlo.

Tuvo que acercarse más a cada una de las dos puertas contiguas para asegurarse de que aquellos espantosos sonidos, que presentía eran los de una cama golpeando contra la pared, no provenían de la alcoba de Loki sino de la de su esposo.

Dudó. No quería acabar de separar la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, del marco, pero tampoco quería cerrarla. Estaba en un punto muerto en donde los gruñidos y sollozos ahogados no hacían más que ponerla en un estado de desesperación nunca antes vivido por ella.

¿Acaso eso era lo que habían sentido sus amigas cuando se habían enterado de que sus maridos compartían lecho con otras?

Por acto reflejo su mente se negó a creer que era eso lo que precisamente estaba sucediendo en aquel cuarto y desafiando a su propia inseguridad, empujó poco a poco aquella barrera que la separaba de la verdad.

”Estoy dormida, estoy segura de que sigo en mi habitación y estoy teniendo una pesadilla, nada más”.

Y es que esa era la única explicación que le pareció razonable cuando reconoció la espalda de Thor sobre la gran cama, que ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrir con el dosel, retorciéndose sobre un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Se quedó en shock y no sólo por lo que tal cosa implicaba, sino porque nunca en su vida había tenido frente a sus ojos algo tan salido de la parte animal del ser humano y también por lo impropio que se le hacía ver a su marido todo desnudo junto con la parte baja de otra persona, sin una sábana que los tapara.

En un momento de desapego que tuvo, sólo pudo quedarse contemplando, gracias al ángulo que tenía de la escena, cómo el miembro hinchado de su marido, salía y entraba de la que creyó, era una vagina que se apretaba y se aflojaba en torno a la intimidad de Thor.

Se preguntó si así de impúdica se miraba su parte cuando ellos habían hecho aquello. Pero entonces la golpeó de lleno el hecho de que ellos nunca habían copulado en una posición tan indecente como esa en la que alguien aplastaba a su pareja bajo él, únicamente apoyándose de sus extremidades.

Lo que la regresó a la realidad fue la ternura con que de repente su esposo había comenzado a besar la espalda blanca de su amante. Era algo tan cándido y puro que la descolocó aún más si se podía por lo contrastante de aquello, con la rudeza con la que sus partes bajas seguían interactuando.

Dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto al pensar que la habían descubierto, cuando Thor de repente se sentó de espaldas a ella y jaló con él al que ahora podía ver, era el pequeño cuerpo de su amante. Lamentablemente, la colocó en dirección a la pared, permitiendo con ello que Sif reconociera de ella únicamente que era poseedora de un cabello tan negro como el carbón.

Ni siquiera era rubia y aquello hizo que su corazón se partiera un poco más. ¿Por qué Thor jamás había tenido relaciones así con ella si eso era lo que le gustaba? ¿Por qué había tenido que buscar a otra para darle algo así si ella podía haber accedido a dejar su orgullo y buenas maneras de lado para complacerlo?

Cada vez los sonidos iban en crescendo en la habitación y Sif seguía asombrada al presenciar cómo aquello se tornaba en una reyerta salvaje en la que su esposo luchaba por mantenerse dentro de la otra figura y cómo esta parecía estar tan desesperada como él para hacer lo mismo.

Su marido se le asemejó un oso embravecido que gruñía y mordía a su presa para después acariciarla y lamerla, como si la estuviera reconfortando antes de acabarla.

Los gemidos agudos provenían de la mujer, pero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, estos le parecían diferentes.

Entonces sucedió el punto de culminación que ella había estado temiendo sin saber por qué y un gritó reverberó por toda la habitación. El de Thor fue menos escandaloso pero no dejó de notar, por la tensión y temblor de su cuerpo, que se había derramado en el interior de la otra.

Cuando ambos se estaban besando aún en esa posición, fue que Sif tuvo consciencia de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas y de que, mientras una de sus manos estaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, la otra se estaba apretando sobre su boca y su nariz, tan fuerte que por un instante creyó que tal vez le quedaría una marca en ese lugar.

Las palabras que dejó salir su marido y la entonación dulce con que las dijera fueron quizá las que acabaron de darle el tiro de gracia.

Le había dicho “cariño”, a ella. A esa mujer que no le había dado nada más que su cuerpo. Que sólo lo miraba en sus momentos buenos, probablemente únicamente durante la noche cuando la necesitaba para copular y ya. Y se lo había dicho de una forma tan contraria a lo impersonal que sonaba con ella que un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a aflorar en su pecho.

Uno que murió cuando otro pensamiento llegó sacudiendo todo su ser: ¿y si la dejaba embarazada?

”No. No puede hacer eso, no a mí. No a sus hijos “, pensó.

Con suma facilidad su esposo cargó el cuerpo de su amante y le dio la vuelta para quedar de frente, o al menos así le pareció pues su cuerpo cubría la cara de la prostituta que había osado interferir en su matrimonio.

Le respondió y aquello fue aún peor. Tenía que salir de allí.

Ya no podía seguir haciéndose eso a sí misma. No quería oír cómo se decían cosas íntimas o se declaraban amor eterno, como parecía que harían en ese momento. Ya vería como resolvería todo eso, pero ese día no. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era ir a casa y llorar libremente.

Pero estando tan distraída al verlos besarse el uno enredado en el otro, para así seguir recordando que aquello era cierto y no un invento de su cabeza, dio un paso en falso y tropezó con una hendidura que tenía el suelo, haciendo apenas un sonido.

Uno que le costó ver los ojos verdes más brillantes que había contemplado en su vida, con tal de asegurarse de que no se habían percatado de su presencia, regresarle el gesto.

Unos orbes que ya conocía pero que su cerebro no alcanzó a registrar durante el tiempo que estos se quedaron petrificados observándola con la boca abierta de su portador. Y de repente todo encajó en su cabeza y la luz de la luna bastó para darle forma a cada parte de ese semblante, de ese cuadro que estaba frente a ella.

—Sif. —Escuchó el susurro que abandonó aquellos labios que habían plantado miles de sonrisas en la faz de su primogénita, cuando le soltaban una broma.

El muy descarado no sólo estaba teniendo la desfachatez de encararla en tal acto aberrante sino que encima le hablaba como si fueran iguales, como si ellos tuvieran las mismas canonjías. Como si él no fuera la cosa más repugnante del Universo.

Pero esto trajo consigo otra idea mucho más espeluznante y la realización de ello la hizo casi desmayarse.

—Thor, ¿qué has hecho?

Antes de que el hombre rubio acabara de darse la vuelta para verla, ella salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel horrible lugar.

* * *

Sintió como el miembro de Thor se ponía flácido dentro de él mucho más rápido de lo que había hecho en cualquier otra situación y se concibió tan abandonado cuando de repente el mayor lo había casi empujado, saliéndose de él, para seguir a aquella mujer con sólo una sábana cubriéndolo.

Entendía la preocupación y el terror que inundaban la voz de su pareja al gritar el nombre de su esposa, pero lo que no comprendía aún era por qué se había sorprendido de tal reacción, de su reacción.

Había imaginado tanto ese momento que ya le parecía más como un recuerdo borroso, un _dejà vu_. Uno en el que el sentía que estaba próximo a morir porque, literalmente lo estaba.

Pero no era así. Todo aquello era más bien como un prado lleno de flores que se había visto opacado durante mucho tiempo por una nube, pero al que ahora lograba alcanzarlo la luz del sol y el viento que mecía todas las flores.

Calma. ¿Acaso esa era la calma antes de la tormenta a la que los escritores hacían alusión a veces?

—Se fue, tengo que alcanzarla, tengo que… ¡Por Dios Loki, ¿qué demonios haces?! —Aquel grito casi lo hace retroceder en sus pasos pero decidió que no se amilanaría, no cuando ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Quiero un abrazo. ¿El que Sif nos haya visto cambia acaso tus sentimientos por mí?

Tragó saliva. Claro que no, el que su mujer hubiera encontrado su secreto era algo que no reducía el sentimiento que le inspiraba el quinceañero ni mucho menos. Pese a ello, tampoco ayudaba el pánico que bañaba cada centímetro de su anatomía.

Tomó el delgado cuerpo en sus brazos y lo guió hacia el lecho que minutos antes compartieran a gusto.

Se la pasó besándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Adoraba ese cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho con ningún otro, por eso era que la desesperación no lo abandonaba, ¿qué haría sin él? ¿Qué haría si su esposa decidía acusarlo de incitador?

Loki dejó que el mayor lo arrullara, parecía que tal cosa lo hacía mantenerse sereno. Thor aun no lo entendía, pero no tenían nada que temer.

Él tal vez lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, cuando había creído que el encuentro con su padre sería inevitable, ya que sus acciones sólo podrían llevarlo a un lugar en concreto después de que cruzara el umbral de la muerte.

Ahora ya no tenía aquel miedo, pues no estaría solo en ese lugar, Thor estaría con él. La muerte no los separaría ni mucho menos, se juró, después de todo ambos tenían su pase directo al infierno firmado y sellado, sólo necesitaban hacerlo valer y ya estaba.

—Mañana lo solucionaremos.

—Tal vez no haya un mañana.

Se despegaron y atraparon sus orbes en los del otro. Loki relajó su semblante y sonrió de medio lado con confianza y burla para que aquello pareciera un juego. Poco a poco las cejas levantadas y la nariz fruncida de Thor fueron perdiendo su nitidez hasta que se convirtieron en un gesto de pura condescendencia.

Si Loki no sentía inquietud alguna, él tampoco. Por lo menos durante lo que durara el resto de la noche y la madrugada.

* * *

Pasaron tres días en los que Sif se negó a salir de su habitación, a comer, a cumplir sus deberes y todo lo que alguna vez en la vida le había parecido importante. Sólo tenía retazos de lo que sucedía afuera por lo que su fiel sirviente, Jane, le contaba cuando le preparaba el baño.

Su marido no había vuelto a casa en todo aquel tiempo.

Casi se había echado a reír cuando escuchó aquello provenir de la boca de Jane. Estaba claro en dónde se encontraban las prioridades del rubio o con quién estaban, mejor dicho.

Aquello era un insulto hacia su persona, hacia su papel y hacia su función, no sólo como esposa, sino como la madre de sus hijos que era.

No por eso pudo dejar de seguir llorando y vomitando la bilis que aún le quedaba después de que hubiera expulsado de su cuerpo ya todo su alimento.

Había analizado todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella y la única que le había parecido la más prudente era llevarse a sus hijos a Liverpool, a vivir en casa de sus padres.

Y es que tan sólo deseaba ser reconfortada por alguien, ser una niña pequeña otra vez para ir a refugiarse en brazos de su padre o peor, quería jamás haberle dicho que sí aquel día a Thor. Que sí podría soportar el no ser amada por él, que sí podría enamorarlo cada día de su vida…

Se había equivocado hasta el fondo.

Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer contra ello, lo hecho estaba hecho y la vida no era un cuento en el que todo se arreglaba por arte de magia con sólo anhelarlo.

Tampoco podía ir con sus padres porque tal cosa generaría preguntas de toda clase, unas que no estaba segura de querer responder, al menos no con la verdad. De hecho, llegados a ese punto, no estaba segura ya de nada.

¿Cuándo había sido que Thor había comenzado a tener aquel tipo de preferencias? ¿Las había tenido siempre? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué demonios no le había dicho nada cuando se habían conocido?

Se disculpó con Dios por conjurar a sus peores enemigos y procedió a darse una explicación a su última pregunta. Claro que no podía, si lo decía o tan siquiera lo daba entender, hubiera sido suicidio.

Y es que seguía incrédula ante tal revelación. La magnitud de todo aquello todavía no la golpeaba por completo y es que de repente le había entrado el pánico de que aquello fuera hereditario o contagioso, ¿qué tal si su pequeño Magni adquiría tal enfermedad?

Debía proteger a sus hijos a toda costa de aquel insano padecimiento de su marido.

Fue ahí donde se le ocurrió que ese extraño modo de aparearse y de sentirse atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo, no era algo que Thor pudiera haber tenido desde pequeño sino que era Loki quien había traído el germen a su hogar, como lo había hecho con la desobediencia que ahora ella le adjudicaba a su pequeña hija.

—Mamá, no sé qué está pasando pero Magni tiene miedo, ¿por qué no sales?

La voz quebrada de su hija la hizo caer en la cuenta de que aquel teatrito que estaba interpretando no estaba siendo un castigo para su esposo, como su inconsciente había planeado, sino causa de temor para sus pequeños.

—Mami, ¿estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo? —Se oyó un susurro que por ser mucho más bajo que el anterior, la puerta apenas y la dejó oír.

—¡Te dije que esperaras abajo!

—¡Tú no eres mi jefe!

—Basta.

El silencio imperó al otro lado de la puerta. Habían deseado tanto que su madre diera indicios de que no los había olvidado, de que les importaba, que había sido como un bálsamo para su corazón el que la mujer los mandara callar.

—Saldré para la cena, así que los quiero listos y bien vestido para entonces, Fiorella.

—S-sí, señora. —Fue la pronta respuesta.

Por supuesto que sabía que la nana estaba allí con sus bebés, no por nada la había elegido como la más apta para el puesto, y tampoco se le pasó el hecho de que a propósito la sirvienta había dejado que ambos niños interactuaran a sus anchas con ella.

Fiorella la conocía. Sabía que sin un aliciente lo suficientemente fuerte como eran sus hijos, no saldría de su auto confinamiento.

Así que se relajó. Dejó de pensar en aquello que la atormentaba y le dio paso a una de las tareas más cotidianas y que llenaban la mayor parte de su tiempo normalmente: engalanarse.

Llamó a Jane e hizo los arreglos pertinentes tanto con su persona, como con su habitación. Sus hijos no debían saber que había estado llorando, que había roto una vasija y rayado algunos de sus candelabros al tirarlos contra la pared.

No debían estar conscientes de lo inestable que había estado en aquellos días.

Cuando se encontró con sus vástagos para la cena, estos la encontraron como siempre: como una reina, estoica e imperturbable.

Sin embargo, Magni notó algo distinto en los ojos de su madre, una extraña tirantez o incomodidad, como si no se creyera el papel que estaba llevando a cabo.

Tal vez fuera joven, pero conocía a su madre muchísimo más que su hermana, que no había dejado de parlotear en toda la cena, sin percatarse de lo tensos que estaban los hombros de su progenitora ni del tic que hacía que de repente apretara sus labios cada que su hermana mencionaba a Loki.

También percibía el hecho de que su mente no estaba allí, con ellos, por completo sino que se encontraba dispersa en lo que fuera que la estuviera atormentando. Algo impropio de ella, pero no de su padre, quien la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en otro lado.

—Madre, ¿ahora tú también te irás como padre?

La pregunta de su joven hijo la desconcertó por completo. Entendía a qué se refería su pequeño con ello y no quería que esa fuera una de las cualidades que sus hijos le adjudicaran conforme crecieran. Ella nunca había descuidado sus deberes como en los tres días pasados…, y nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Supo entonces cuál era la solución, pero para ejecutarla tendría que mantenerse lo más serena posible y actuar con la cabeza fría.

Sería ella quien indicara cómo y cuándo, el telón tenía que bajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Estoy triste porque no he podido ir a ver _Endgame_ , la gente con la que iría me canceló y la única persona que conozco del _fandom_ se fue a otra ciudad a estudiar la uni. No explica por qué no abarqué más en este capítulo (LOL), pero tenía que decirlo, nos vemos en dos semanas.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Estoy muy feliz porque llegamos al capítulo veinte. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos pero henos aquí :3.**

### Capítulo Veinte

Cuando ella llegó, pudo vislumbrar cómo todo lo que él y Thor habían vivido, desde las noches de baile sin música, hasta los paseos por la tarde sin dar explicaciones a nadie; había llegado a su fin.

Y un miedo se instaló en lo profundo de su tórax.

Tal vez había pensado, en su estupidez, que Sif no tomaría cartas en el asunto o que simplemente lo dejaría pasar como las otras esposas cuyos maridos tenían amantes hacían, pero no.

Habían estado sentados, tomando el desayuno en la veranda que daba al patio, cuando Jane había irrumpido en el recinto con una mirada cargada de veneno para con Loki y que se transformó en otra de sumisión en cuanto Thor levantó una ceja en respuesta a tal gesto.

Al quinceañero le hubiera dado un ataque de risa allí mismo, si no hubiera sido porque su mente aguda ya había deducido la razón que había traído a aquella mujer hasta allí.

Una carta le fue entregada al mayor y antes de que preguntaran su procedencia, la mensajera ya se había retirado del lugar mientras el rubio rompía el sello lacrado de un dragón con la cola enroscada en una espada, símbolo representativo del título nobiliario de Thor, y comenzaba a leer.

Ahora Loki por fin entendía la inquietud que en el preciso momento del descubrimiento invadiera a Thor, porque ahora él temía, si no a la muerte, al hecho de que lo sacaran de aquella ensoñación en la que él había sido casi el dueño, amo y señor de la mansión _Stardust_.

Lo más triste es que había sido feliz, riendo y haciendo el amor con Thor, así como dando órdenes y viendo cómo estas eran cumplidas en un santiamén por los sirvientes, quienes al no tener una autoridad de mayor rango que el rubio, le obedecían sin poner peros o hacer gestos de perplejidad o asombro.

Era lógico lo que la misiva decía. Así que no preguntó nada, sólo esperó.

—Sif quiere verme.

Aquello lo golpeó de lleno, a pesar de que se lo esperaba. Sentía que de pronto las paredes que circundaban el recinto comenzaban a cerrarse en torno a él y que eventualmente lo aplastarían.

—Loki, Loki, dulzura. —De alguna manera Thor había llegado frente a él y lo estaba abrazando— Por favor tranquilízate, todo estará bien.

No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había acabado en el suelo frío de madera o cómo era que había empezado a hiperventilar y a llorar. Estaba asustado. Quizás en aquella noche no hubiera acabado de digerir la situación, pero ahora lo hacía.

”No quiero que esto termine, no quiero”, pensó con desespero.

Un peso más se añadió a sus conjeturas cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo extraño que era que la carta hubiera tardado cuatro días en arribar y de que fuera entregada de una manera tan ceremoniosa.

Thor empezó a acariciarle el cabello y a susurrarle palabras de aliento al oído, pero aun así todavía no podía dejar de pensar que el Apocalipsis se avecinaba de manera inminente. —No vayas, no vayas con ella —rogó con la voz quebrada al mayor, quien se despegó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Loki, te prometo que no voy a dejar que nada malo pase.

—Mentira, no puedes prometer eso… —Contraatacó el quinceañero achicando los ojos y juntando las cejas en un gesto de inconformidad.

—En todo caso, si algo sucede tendrás que irte, yo me echaré la culpa...

—¡No! —exclamó rápidamente— No te atrevas a dejarme solo, no voy a…

—Dulzura escúchame, he dejado varios fajos de dinero en la gaveta del tocador de mi cuarto… Si no vuelvo —le dijo elevando la voz al ver que Loki intentaba hablar—, _si no vuelvo_ tendrás que tomarlo e irte de aquí. No tuve mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas pero te escribiré una carta para que se la entregues a mi madre, ella está en Nueva York, así que tendrás que tomar un barco. Te dará trabajo y un hogar, la necesitarás y ella necesitará un hijo…

No se escuchó más que el trinar de los pájaros y la caída del agua que generaba el canal de riego del patio, diseñado para mantener el verdor de las plantas que estaban en flor en esa época.

Tanto Jack como Lucy se habían apartado de aquel contexto y no sólo porque desde el instante en que Jane pisara la casa les fuera dada la orden de mantenerse al otro lado de la mansión, sino porque al oír tanto barullo, habían corrido a socorrer al amo para encontrar una escena demasiado íntima y extraña, lo que los había impulsado a quedarse muy al margen de cualquiera que fuera la situación.

Mientras tanto, Thor meditaba lo que acababa de decir y se permitía sincerarse consigo mismo al aceptar que probablemente no regresaría vivo de su casa. Su único consuelo en el asunto era suponer que Sif ya habría sacado de su hogar a sus vástagos para que estos no se enteraran de nada.

Quería seguir confiando en que su esposa no haría nada que pudiera dañarlo pero ni siquiera había podido ver su cara aquella noche como para saber qué reacción esperar. Tampoco había regresado a casa después de ello, pensando que si aquellos días eran los últimos para pasar con Loki, no podría malgastarlos en un asunto perdido.

—Supongo que diga lo que diga, irás.

Esa melodiosa voz, una que estaba tomando tintes un poco más graves, rompió aquel pacto que ambos habían hecho con sus alrededores y que consistía en estar callados el mayor tiempo posible.

El rubio asintió y el quinceañero sólo logró contener un sollozo, que se escuchó como el lamento de un animal herido. Volvió a ser mecido por un par de brazos amables y, en el que sería uno de los pocos momentos de catarsis que tendrían en su vida, le suplicó a Dios que por favor se apiadara de sus almas.

* * *

Magni estaba viendo cómo Fiorella cepillaba el rubio cabello de su hermana. Actualmente le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, cosa que había sido hace ya un tiempo, un tema de discusión entre ella y su madre.

Thrud dejó escapar un estornudo y tomando un pañuelo de tela, procedió a limpiarse mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo que tenía frente a ella. Fue a través de este que captó la profunda mirada inquisitiva de su hermano menor, la cual la hizo removerse en su asiento.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? —dijo rodando los ojos por la insistencia de Magni de ir a donde quiera que ella estuviera.

—¿No te parece extraño?

—¿El qué?

—Que mamá haya estado encerrada tanto tiempo en su habitación y que papá no estuviera.

—No seas dramático Magni, fueron sólo tres días y ya sabes que papá nunca está en su recamara.

Magni consiguió la respuesta que quería, no una proveniente de su hermana ni mucho menos, ella sólo le estaba sirviendo para probar algo. Fiorella estaba con los hombros tensos y con la mirada en él. Aunque una vez se dio cuenta de que él se la regresaba la apartó inmediatamente, nerviosa.

Entonces era así. Su padre sí tenía que ver con lo que había pasado los días anteriores. Al principio, y por conclusión de Thrud sobre todo, habían creído que se trataba de un caso aislado. Algo relacionado con las amigas, padres o alguna situación dolorosa de la que Sif se hubiera enterado hace poco.

No había podido descartar ninguna ni preguntarle a su madre directamente, obviamente, y aunque se había comportado de la manera más tierna posible, tampoco le había logrado sacar nada a Jane.

Así que su única opción era su nana, la cual era tan expresiva, que simplemente había apostado por una conjetura y ahí estaba la respuesta.

Apretó la mandíbula, enojado. Aquellas no eran las formas propias de un niño de seis años, como notó Fiorella, ni mucho menos los ojos de uno. Pareciera como si el chiquillo estuviera tan enojado que no cabía en sí mismo del enfado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la nana vio cómo él simplemente salía con pasos rápidos de la habitación y lo escuchó bajar las escaleras a prisa. Lo llamó un par de veces a voces, insistiendo en que debía regresar para que le quitara la pijama y lo alistase para ir a la casa de los Earnshaw, pero sin dejar de efectuar su tarea previa.

Claro que Magni no quería ir. Se veía obligado a hacerlo. Irían a visitar a la amiga de su hermana y por alguna razón, que ya vislumbraba un poco, su madre también lo había incluido en los planes de Thrud, para fastidio de esta.

Salió al patio, no sin antes escuchar las voces de un par de empleados que le pedían no salir sin ropa apropiada al jardín. El fresco de la mañana era casi gélido y era bien sabido por todos que el menor de los Odinson era proclive a las enfermedades, cosa que en aquel momento al pequeño no podía importarle menos.

La encontró rápido. Estaba bajo un árbol seco y sin hojas. Su madre odiaba ver cualquier tipo de calamidad o representación de muerte, fuera esta humana o no. Aquello era alarmante y lo llevaba a pensar que no todo se había resuelto en realidad.

—Buen día, señora madre.

Ella le dedicó la que parecía una radiante sonrisa en respuesta al pequeño ademán que él hiciera con la cabeza, y se colocó mejor el sombrero verde esmeralda con crisantemos que portaba esa mañana.

Los guantes blancos que envolvían sus manos no hicieron más que complicarle un poco la tarea pero al fin logró meter bajo él un mechón de pelo rebelde que se había salido del tocado. Su vestido del mismo color no hacía más que acentuar su belleza y aunque le costara admitirlo, disimular algunas pequeñas arrugas que ya se le formaban en la frente.

—Hijo mío. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio lo poco con lo que estaba vestido su retoño. Cosa que cambió de inmediato, cuando una diligente Eliza llegó corriendo para envolverlo con una chalina—. Gracias, Eliza.

—Madre…

Una mano enguantada se alzó frente a él, callándolo en el acto. Jamás se atrevería a desafiar a su querida madre. Si ella le pedía silencio, eso le daría, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de lanzarle un montón de preguntas.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre salir así al jardín?

—Lo lamento.

La mujer resopló y simplemente volteó de regreso para seguir viendo el fresno de hace un momento. Estiró la mano y sin miramientos, quebró una de las ramas secas del mismo.

—¿Sabes Magni? Pude haber salvado este árbol. —Un soplo de aire hizo que su vestido medio se agitara, lo cual ya era decir bastante, dado lo pesado del atuendo. Aquello hizo parecer a su madre como una ninfa de la naturaleza, con la mirada perdida en la nada—. Tenía todas sus ramas cubiertas de plaga y supe o al menos presentí cuál sería su destino desde un principio si no daba la orden de que podaran cada una de ellas. Pero no lo hice porque no quería privarme de su verdor y vivacidad, porque sabía que al cortarlo ya no sería el mismo fresno que amaba. Dudé y eso hizo que terminara de esta manera.

—Perdón madre. No entiendo —dijo avergonzado y con la cabeza gacha el pequeño Magni, después de un rato de silencio.

La mirada de Sif se posó, tierna, dulce y triste, en su pequeño hijo.

—Oh, no tienes que entenderlo cariño, sólo…, no volveré a dejar que la plaga entre a nuestro hogar. 

* * *

Sentado en un sillón granate de la sala de estar, Loki bostezó. Estaba leyendo el que había sido un diario científico de hacía dos décadas en el que William Buckland había ensamblado ciertos fósiles hallados por los chinos, los cuales creían que se trataban de huesos de dragones o de gigantes.

Suspiró y dejó su lectura una vez más. Era interesantísimo el tema sobre el que estaba leyendo pero no podía realizar un minucioso análisis del mismo si no paraba de temblar. Llegado a esta conclusión, se decidió a divagar en sus pensamientos mientras veía el jardín no muy bien cuidado al que daba el amplio ventanal.

¿Ya habría llegado Thor a la mansión Odinson? Sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no. Ambos recintos estaban a casi una hora del otro y él ni siquiera tenía quince minutos de haber partido. Cabría esperar que quizás apenas llevara un cuarto del camino.

Estaba casi seguro de que tanto Thrud como Magni serían despachados de su casa, dado que Sif odiaría tener que involucrarlos en algo como aquello. Además de que era la única razón por la que le encontraba el sentido a que en la carta estableciera un horario de encuentro.

—Veo que disfrutas de la vista.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y levantó la mirada para comprobar que la dueña de aquella voz efectivamente estaba frente a él. Aquel vestido con una cola de encajes la hacía ver mucho más exquisita que cualquier mujer de su edad.

Abrumado por tal resolución, sólo atinó a morderse el labio por dentro para que su subconsciente reprimiera los celos que le daba admitir tal cosa. Aquella mujer, por su parte, estaba todo lo recta que podía para poder ver hacia abajo a Loki, ya que este aún no igualaba su estatura.

—Buen día, Lady Si…

Un borrón, seguido de un dolor lacerante se instaló en la mejilla izquierda del quinceañero. No vio venir la fuerte cachetada que logró voltearle la cara en un ángulo de 90° grados, pues ya había comenzado a inclinar la cabeza para presentarle sus respetos a su superior.

—No he podido aguantarme —dijo tranquilamente, poniendo sus guantes en una mesita situada a un costado del sillón—. Lamento tal comportamiento impropio.

—No se preocu…

El segundo bofetón sí lo vio venir pero simplemente cerró los ojos para que el impacto no le causara tanto miedo. Esta vez una pequeña marca fue dejada aunada a la que eran propias de los dedos de Sif. El del anillo de bodas, sonrió con satisfacción la rubia.

Aquello sólo hizo que Loki se quedara en su lugar, callado y con la cabeza semi agachada. Sabía que frente a su rival no podía ganar. Ya lo había visto con sólo el hecho de que ni Jack ni Lucy habían venido a avisarle de la llegada de Sif.

Estaba seguro de que si ella gritaba a voces que él la había atacado, los criados saldrían corriendo a buscar a la policía y esta no dudaría de la palabra de una gran señora como lo era Sif, aunque vieran las marcas rojizas en la cara de Loki.

Contemplar el temblor que su presencia provocaba en el quinceañero, hizo que la rubia optara ya por dejar aquello que su ira la empujaba a hacer un tanto en contra de su buen juicio. Pese a que bien podía saltárselo esta vez, después de todo, estaba frente al amante de su esposo.

—Podría tardarme horas y horas diciéndote la víbora que eres por llegar a mi casa, tomar mi bondad y pagármela yaciendo con _mi marido_. —La calma impregnada en tales palabras resultaron para Loki incluso más tétricas que la amargura con la que Sif tiñó las últimas dos—. Pero no lo haré. No porque no quiera, sino porque me repugnas y el sólo hecho de verte me da asco.

Loki apretó los labios, sabiendo que esta vez y con ella, no podría usar su lengua de plata, como Thor le había denominado a su don de zalamería, para escapar de las palabras de aquella mujer. Unas palabras que lo herían y lo llenaban de tanta impotencia y rabia, que algunas lágrimas se le escaparon en contra de su voluntad.

—Eso ya no funciona conmigo, pequeño Loki —tarareó dulcemente, fijando sus ojos en los de él por un momento y enviando un escalofrío por todo su ser. Sif entonces se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda mientras hacía como si se interesara en la decoración—. Es una elección pobre para mi gusto, pero me imagino que así es como te ha de gustar, a ti y a Thor. —Se aclaró la garganta y a una distancia más larga, volvió a dirigirse a él, retomando su tono pacífico y neutro—. Quiero que te largues. De mi casa, de la ciudad y de la vida Thor. Para siempre.

—No.

—¿Disculpa?

—No lo haré.

Apretó sus manos en puños para aguantar el miedo que la mujer le provocaba, anticipando el golpe que le daría una vez que acabara de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Pero este no llegó, sólo lo hicieron algunos susurros hechos a su oído.

—¿Sabes que puedo enviarte a la horca ahora mismo, acusado de _sodomita_? ¿O que puedo simplemente decirle a la policía que me has robado ? Thor nunca sabría qué pasó contigo, ya que ahora mismo apenas estará arribando a _mi casa_ para que le digan que fui a comprar un sombrero, mismo que casualmente está debajo de mi asiento en el carruaje. Por su puesto que ni Lucy ni Jack verán nada, o eso es lo que dirían.

Loki tragó saliva. Ya lo suponía, pero él no quería apartarse de Thor, no por voluntad propia y mucho menos por una coacción. Se negaba a hacerlo, aunque supiera lo humillantes que serían las consecuencias de su decisión.

—Aun así, no lo haré. Él jamás se atrevería a hacerme a mí algo así. —Su voz salió más firme de lo que en un principio planeó y se sintió orgulloso de eso.  
—Crees que te ama —concluyó Sif, retomando su posición frente a él, con un semblante impertérrito.

—Lo sé —dijo y por primera vez se atrevió a alzar el mentón con ese aire de rebeldía que siempre portaba en su mirada.

De nuevo un enojo visceral reptó por cada uno de los miembros de Sif y la consumió por completo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así frente a ella? A menos que Thor… Estuvo a punto de explotar en un arranque de ira pura al acabar esa oración en su mente.

Un rayo de lucidez impactó directamente en su conciencia en la fracción de segundo que tardó en perderse dentro de aquella oscuridad, y ella lo aceptó gustosa. No se rebajaría a gritarle o a regodearse de los derechos que tenía por sobre los de un amante. No. Eso sería caer demasiado bajo. Pero podía usar aquello a su favor, si era lista.

—Así que te lo dijo. —Soltó un suspiro e hizo todo lo posible por reflejar lo que bien sabía era un semblante lleno de tristeza y lástima. Al ver una sombra de duda en los ojos esmeralda, supo cómo terminar aquello—. Verás, esta es una práctica comúnmente utilizada por los señores para retener a sus amantes…

—Thor no tiene _amantes_ —le escupió el menor.

—Te tiene a ti, ¿no es cierto? —Un pequeño doblez se hizo presente en el entrecejo de Loki, lo cual, aunado al tono defensivo recientemente usado por él, le daba carta blanca para seguir con su plan—. ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que dudaría tu “romance” con él? ¿Un par de años más? ¿Creíste que no te dejaría una vez descubrieran su amorío o cuando, al pasar de los años, se aburriera de ti? Dime, tengo curiosidad.

El que apretara los labios y pegara los puños a sus costados, sólo hacía que Sif se diera cuenta de lo mal cimentada y lo frágil que era la confianza entre ambos. Al menos hasta que Loki volvió a tomar valor, sacudió su cabeza como si se estuviera quitando las dudas y volvió a enfrentarla.  
—Él no se aburriría de mí ni me dejaría, porque me ama.

Sif sonrió para sus adentros.

—Entonces déjame proponerte un trato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¿Qué tal les pareció? Dato curioso: mientras escribía toda la última escena, en mi cabeza no paraba de sonar “First Burn”. Si no la han escuchado, háganlo. De verdad merece mucho la pena *llora en silencio*.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ya vamos a cerrar el segundo arco argumental y eso me apaniquea. Tengo tanto que contarles pero primero, espero que les guste el capítulo, prácticamente lo parí.**

### Capítulo Veintiuno

Recordaba a la perfección cómo era que hacía algunos años, cuando apenas su matrimonio estaba comenzando, sus ataques de celos provocaban que al llegar a casa se encerrara en el baño y se pusiera a llorar.

Thor nunca notó aquello hasta que un día Alexandra Winchester, durante un baile de primavera, al intentar pasarse la velada entera acaparando las atenciones de su marido, la hizo perder el autocontrol y explotar en llanto en el carruaje camino a casa.

Sabía que era una forastera en Londres y que por eso no era considerada como alguien importante dentro de los círculos sociales, pero estaba harta de que a las fiestas a las que asistían, la mayoría de las mujeres se le quisieran pegar a su cónyuge como sanguijuelas.

Tuvo el aplomo de guardar las maneras frente a los sirvientes, cuidando no avergonzar ni a Thor ni a sí misma con su comportamiento, hasta que llegó a su habitación y pudo dar rienda suelta a aquello que la atormentaba.

Impactado por ello, Thor le había explicado, abrazándola y acariciando sus mejillas para despojarla de lágrimas, que aquello era necesario para hacerse con un lugar entre los nobles. Lady Winchester era sobrina-nieta de George IV y por lo tanto podría cultivar la amistad de su padre, a través de ella.

El rubio le habló sobre su deseo de ganar amigos dentro del parlamento, no sólo porque su padre había formado parte de aquella élite en el pasado y quería probarse a sí mismo que podía abrirse camino sin él, sino también por conveniencia. Era ese grupo selecto de nobles quienes aprobaban las normas del país, incluidas las que tenían que ver con el comercio.

Después de esto, ella comprendió lo que sucedía. Además de que, al permitirse pensar con claridad, se dio cuenta de que en realidad el rubio todo el tiempo trataba de alejar las manos de aquellas que se le acercaran y les respondía de un modo sumamente formal a como normalmente lo hacía con ella.

También cayó pronto en la cuenta de que Thor ansiaba tener influencia en el parlamento, más que por sus intereses económicos, porque deseaba impartir los ideales que tenía sobre la sociedad a estos.

Sif entendió que su marido no sólo lo quería, sino que tenía la capacidad para efectuar un cambio en la mentalidad de la gente con la que se topaba. Prueba de ello era el hecho de que él, siendo un noble y un burgués, no era despreciado entre ninguno de los dos grupos por su pertenencia al otro.

Tras haber analizado su entorno y el comportamiento de Thor, Sif se juró a sí misma que nunca volvería a tener una rabieta de tal tipo para con su marido. Él no se lo merecía, y fue esto lo que la llevó a incursionar entre las damas londinenses para ganarse de igual manera, su amistad y respeto.

Había sido por Thor, que ella había logrado quitarse de encima sus miedos e inseguridades, por él y por lo que le había dicho aquella noche en su lecho:

—Jamás podría ver a otra persona que no fueras tú Sif, lo prometí ante el altar y aquí te lo reafirmo: nunca te faltaría al respeto de esa manera.

Una mueca deformó los carnosos labios que minutos atrás habían sonreído cuando su portadora viera en la calle a unos niños jugando. Apartó la mirada de la ventana y la dirigió hacia el asiento que su esposo habituaba a ocupar frente a ella.

—Maldito mentiroso.

* * *

Llevaba casi dos horas esperando por el que le dijeron, sería el pronto retorno de Sif. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca de hacerle un hoyo al piso de su despacho de tanto que iba y venía por toda su extensión, y no es que esta fuera poca.

Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que su mujer hubiera sacado a sus hijos de la mansión, eso sí. No es que él pensara hacer de aquel encuentro un escándalo pero también entendía que la existencia de un disturbio en su hogar no dependía únicamente de él en ese punto.

—¿Señor?

Había escuchado cómo llamaban a su puerta pero había decidido ignorarlo, hasta que la voz de Jane lo llamó desde el otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Aun así se reusaba a abrir la puerta, no deseaba que se le viera con la cara llena de sudor o con el gesto de profunda ansiedad que él creía su faz reflejaba.

—Sólo vine a avisarle que ya nos retiramos todos a nuestros aposentos.

Aquello desconcertó a Thor en sobremanera y sólo atino a dar su beneplácito para dicha acción que, como pensó y le corroboró la muchacha, era una orden dada por su esposa.

Apenas se había dejado caer sobre uno de los sofás mullidos, que justamente estaba al otro lado de la entrada del recinto, cuando la perilla giró lentamente y frente a él apareció la hermosa figura de su mujer.

Escrutó el rostro de Sif mientras esta tranquilamente se despojaba de sus guantes, esperando hallar en alguno de sus gestos el sentir de esta y así anticiparse a lo que pudiera venir. Para su sorpresa, no encontró más que un estoicismo que para variar no hizo más que helarle la sangre.

Aquella imperturbabilidad con que los ojos cafés de Sif lo miraban en aquel momento, únicamente había estado reservada para sus hijos o muy rara vez, para sus sirvientes. Era la máscara que vestía cuando tenía una avalancha de sentimientos pero que, por su condición de dama, debía refrenar.

Nunca le había sido dedicado a él un honor tan vergonzoso.

—Saludos, esposo mío.

Como movido por un resorte se puso de pie sin apartar ni un momento la vista de la de Sif, aún más expectante que antes por el saludo tan lleno de formalidad. Pareciera como si estuvieran interpretando un papel en una mala obra de teatro.

Con parsimonia, su mujer se fue acercando a él hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Sif era mucho más baja que su esposo, cosa que la hacía siempre verse adorable y encantadora, no así esta vez en la que desprendía un aura de hostilidad contenida.

—Dime algo Thor, ¿hasta cuándo tenías planeado dejar que este “amorío” tuyo continuara?

—Sif…

—No. —La palabra fue tan contundente que entendió aun sin que ella se lo demandara, que no deseaba que le respondiera de verdad—. Ni siquiera puedo alcanzar a concebir qué fue lo que estabas pensando cuando lo comenzaste. No, sí que lo hago. —Sus ojos se hicieron pequeñas rendijas acusadoras—. Lo hacías con tu parte baja.

No es que hubiera subido la voz o estuviera haciendo ademanes demasiado escandalosos, sino que eran los resquicios de ira tan pequeños pero evidentes en lo rígido de su postura y en el constante intento de sus uñas por desgarrar las palmas de sus propias manos, los que lo hacían darse cuenta de que quizá no podría dialogar sobre la situación con ella como había pensado.

—¿Qué pasó con toda la moral, la rectitud, los valores que tanto te vanagloriabas en profesar? —Lanzó la pregunta que fue como dardo: directo a su conciencia. Sif le dio la espalda y así comenzó a hablar mientras movía las manos, como intuyendo que si él no la veía, no podría alterarse—. ¿Qué pasó con aquel hombre que se destacaba entre los demás por no verle la cara a su esposa? —Volteó el cuerpo de golpe y se lo soltó—: ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que no andaba en compañía de meretrices?

Aquello lo enervó de maneras insospechadas, incluso para él. Quiso soltarle una bofetada y aquello lo asustó. Tomó aire y se encaminó a terminar con todo aquel circo de una vez por todas.

—Sif, hablemos como personas racionales…

—¡No te atrevas! —Elevó la voz por fin y un dedo acusador incrustado en su pecho lo hizo percatarse de la rabia que moraba en su dueña.— No te atrevas a minimizar lo que está sucediendo. ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar irracional! —De repente, el río volvió a su cauce y con él, Sif pareció aplacarse. Para Thor aquello no fue más que un símbolo de mal augurio—. Pero no lo voy a hacer, y no lo voy a hacer porque mañana mismo o mejor aún, esta noche, vas a echar a patadas a _tu meretriz_.

La sangre se le heló. De todas las posibilidades, desde el homicidio público por sodomía de Loki, hasta el de él, nunca había realmente contemplado un escenario así. Bueno, tal vez sí lo había hecho, pero nunca creyó que fuera el camino que Sif tomaría con lo orgullosa que era.

—Sif, te pido perdón de todo corazón, en serio que lo hago y en nombre de Loki, te suplico el de él también.

—Oh Thor, claro que se los concedo —dijo tranquila y rápidamente—. Pero el perdón no repara nada. No puedes resucitar a alguien que mataste pidiéndole perdón. Porque eso fue lo que hiciste conmigo, con mi afecto, con mi confianza. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Es que no puedo hacer algo así. No puedes pedirme que haga algo así —le suplicó el rubio con la voz quebrada.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —le gruñó con los ojos brillantes y los dientes apretados, por fin dándole paso a la rabia.

De repente, sintió que aquella respuesta era lo que de verdad importaba en toda aquella perorata. Si decía que amaba a Loki, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer Sif para sacarlo de su vida?

—¿Sabes que puedo ir con las autoridades y acusarlo de seducirte? ¿De ser un sodomita y un parasito de la sociedad?

—Entonces también me condenarías a mí, porque yo diría que fue consensuado.

—Alegaría tu demencia y me creerían porque nadie pensaría que alguien tan honorable como tú haría algo como eso sin coacción alguna.

—Lo probaría, besándolo frente a toda la audiencia.

Lo abofeteó y volvió a hacerlo, y lo repitió, una y otra vez hasta que sus manos se le dolieron. Intentó hacerlo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero el ángulo que le daba su estatura y el cansancio, le impedían causar el impacto que tanto deseaba.

Las mejillas de Thor estaban tan rojas como un tomate. Y él no se movió de su lugar.

—¡Eres un maldito sinvergüenza! ¡Eres una abominación y la escoria de la sociedad! ¡Tú y ese mocoso van a arder en las llamas del infierno! ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!

Los pequeños puños de la joven rubia impactaron desordenadamente sobre el pecho y los hombros de Thor. No tenían un rumbo fijo en realidad, sólo buscaban cualquier parte que lograran alcanzar en medio del desenfreno de palabras altisonantes e hirientes que la rubia se afanaba por propinar.

Aquello no sólo lo desconcertó, sino que encendió una alarma en su cuerpo porque aquella mujer iracunda con aspecto salvaje, definitivamente no era Sif.

—Sif, ya basta. —Tomó a su esposa fuertemente de ambos brazos y la apretó contra él en un abrazo forzado, en el que su mujer se retorcía y no dejaba de insultarlo— ¡Sif, para esto!

Y como si aquellas palabras rompieran un encantamiento, Sif dejó de moverse y ahí contra su pecho, rompió a llorar.

Fue horrible. Era un llanto lastimero, como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro o como si hubiera perdido al más amado de sus hijos.

Como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo y sin previo aviso.

De repente, a Thor le pareció que era una niña indefensa que sólo quería hacer daño porque había sido dañada. Quiso reconfortarla y no soltarla nunca, hasta que pudiera volver a ser aquella mujer fuerte y tenaz que cruzaba adversidades y se imponía entre los otros.

Y se dio cuenta de que había sido él quien la había convertido en eso.

Se dejó caer y se quedó arrodillado en el suelo sosteniéndola mientras ella intentaba calmar los espasmos provenientes de sus lamentos. Sacó el pañuelo de tela que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su levita añil y le limpió con él las mejillas hasta que este estuvo tan empapado que no sirvió más para tal menester.

—¿Desde cuándo?

El susurro lo tomó tan desprevenido que tuvo que esforzarse para que su cerebro decodificara aquellas palabras y su significado. Entendió pronto lo que con ello su mujer estaba preguntando.

—Hace casi tres años.

Ella lo empujo, separándose de él y sentándose sobre el suelo para poder verlo a los ojos. La vista de aquella Sif tan quebrada, le trajo un sabor amargo a su paladar.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Te juro que intenté frenarlo. Nunca quise que algo así pasara.

—También me juraste fidelidad y respeto frente a un altar y tampoco lo cumpliste.

Habían vuelto al principio. Uno que Thor todavía no sabía cómo solucionar.

—Sé que es horrible lo que te hice, sé que debería estar muerto por ello y que…

—Que es una abominación. —Thor calló—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto _a mí_? ¿A nosotros? ¿A _nuestros hijos_?

Sí. Sif tenía contemplado usar eso como su jugada maestra y por eso no lo había sacado a relucir, pero con todo lo imprevisto de su llanto, ya no pensaba más que con el corazón hecho trizas; uno que luchaba encarecidamente por seguir latiendo de manera uniforme.

La cara de Thor se torció en un gesto de profundo dolor. No había querido pensar en ello. Podía defender su amor por Loki frente a todas las cosas, excepto esa. No ellos, no sus bebés.

—¿No pudiste pensar que al hacer eso, me exponías a mí, a ellos a la ignominia absoluta? ¿Creíste que yacer con un hombre no tendría consecuencias para tus vástagos? ¿No te das cuenta de que si haces lo que hace un rato dijiste los orillarías a la vergüenza pública, a la deshonra total, al rechazo social?

Thor apretó sus párpados y una arruga apareció en su entrecejo. No quería escuchar aquellas palabras porque contenían lo único innegable: la verdad. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo hizo porque sintió cómo unos pequeños y regordetes dedos se aferraban a su cara. Por alguna extraña razón eso le hizo recordar cuánto odiaba Sif esa parte de su anatomía.

—Me dijiste que nunca me faltarías de esta manera, que serías incapaz de hacerlo. —Abrió la boca para recordarle lo que años atrás le había dicho antes de comprometerse pero Sif lo interrumpió—. Lo sé, dijiste que no sabías si llegarías a amarme, pero estoy convencida Thor, de que no amas a ese muchacho. No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ambos y no quiero saberlo pero estoy segura de que si te apartas de él lo suficiente, se te pasará esta etapa que tienes. Te conozco, tú no eres un sodomita Thor, ¿o sí?

Un destello de reconocimiento se abrió pasó en su mente, uno que había luchado por contener desde que tenía memoria. No. No quería pensar en aquello, se había negado a hacerlo durante tanto tiempo que no cedería tan fácilmente.

Sif tenía razón, aquello había sido una locura.

—Eso que dijiste sobre aceptar tu parte de culpa frente a todos es honorable pero al hacerlo, antes de que fueras ahorcado públicamente, tendrías que explicarle a los niños por qué razón su padre será humillado y sobajado de tal manera. ¿Acaso pondrás a alguien que ni siquiera es de tu familia, sobre los que sí lo son?

—No.

La sonrisa de Sif fue tenue pero cargada de esperanza. Aquel era el hombre del que se había enamorado desde lo que, en ese momento, le parecieron décadas.

La cara de Loki en un rictus de placer, sentado sobre su marido apareció velozmente dentro de su subconsciente y apretó las mejillas del rubio, enterrando un poco las uñas de paso. Amar a Thor no significaba que olvidaría todo de la noche a la mañana.

—Entonces protege a tu familia y saca de nuestras vidas a quien intenta amenazarla. Haz lo que todo buen esposo y padre de familia haría y deshazte de Loki. Sólo así podremos volver a hacer la respetada y honorable familia Odinson, ¿lo entiendes, amor mío?

—Sif, me lastimas. —Su mujer aflojó el agarre bajo el que lo tenía y lo miró expectante. Suspiró—. No quiero usar una solución en la que alguien salga lastimado de por medio.

—Me temo Thor que en este caso no hay ninguna. O dime cuál sería tu solución, ¿que permanezca tranquila sabiendo que bajo mis narices vive el amante de mi esposo, quien encima es un hombre?

—No lo volveré a tocar, te lo juro…

—Aunque así fuera, no podré sacarme de la cabeza lo que vi mientras él siga aquí. —Se retiró hacia atrás, tomando distancia del rubio—. Una vez me dijiste que hombres y mujeres eran iguales, que debían tener los mismos derechos, ¿aún lo sostienes?

—Por supuesto —respondió rápidamente.

—Entonces dime, ¿te gustaría que aun sabiendo que tú me viste cohabitando con uno de nuestros sirvientes de más confianza, yo me empecinara y tuviera el poder para que él viviera cerca de ti?

Cuando Thor apretó su mandíbula supo que había comprendido su sentir y suspiró aliviada. Le agradeció por comprender y su marido le dio la razón a su vez.

—Aun así, no creo que correrlo sea la mejor salida.

—Thor…

—Piénsalo Sif, ¿qué razón le daríamos a nuestros hijos para simplemente despachar a su amigo?

Ella no supo qué contestar, así que se quedó callada. Tendrían que darle una muy buena explicación a su hija si quería que ese se fuera por fin de allí. Con algo de tiempo, sin embargo, estaba segura de que daría con el pretexto perfecto.

—Permíteme hacerlo a mi manera, Sif.

Tal vez, no pudiera hacer mucho, pero se lo debía a Loki. Se lo debía por haberlos enredado en toda aquella confusión.

Thor no percibió la satisfacción que se alojó en el rostro de su esposa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene tan feo? Me voy a _hiatus_ o como se escriba.**
> 
> ******Tampoco se asusten o se enojen tanto porque tengo fecha de regreso, que sería el domingo 08 de septiembre (del 2019, obviamente). Esto no es porque se me haya ido la inspiración ni tampoco porque no sepa cómo continuar sino porque me voy a un campamento durante ese tiempo y pues no creo que escriba. Si lo hago, no duden que lo estaré publicando pero no me quiero comprometer y no cumplir, así que por eso les doy una fecha exacta.**
> 
> **De cualquier manera yo seguiré con este proyecto porque es mi primogénito y lo amo, y el que ustedes también lo hayan hecho aunque sea un poquito es algo que me llena y me impulsa a continuarlo.**
> 
> **Nos vemos en septiembre nenes.**
> 
> ********


End file.
